


landscape with a blur of conquerors (paisaje con una nube de conquistadores)

by Aube



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Compliant with Canonverse and EU Lore, F/M, Minor Character Death, Soap Opera, Traducción, Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aube/pseuds/Aube
Summary: "- Aunque comparto tu desprecio por esta situación en la que nos encontramos, no lo confundas con apatía – siseó a través de los dientes apretados, los ojos oscuros ardiendo – Apenas espero que tu disposición se ablande, ¡pero estaréjodidosi permito que mi futura Emperatriz se comporte de una manera que dañen mi imagen y la de la Primera Orden!- ¿Si túpermites? - dio un tirón para soltarse el brazo de su férreo agarre, golpeándole la mano por si acaso – No te pertenezco. No pertenezco anadie.- Eso podía ser así antes cuando eras una chatarrera en ese miserable montón de chatarra de planeta, ¿pero ahora? - su sarcástica mirada recorrió sus ropajes de seda y las joyas entrelazadas en sus elaboradas trenzas – Ahora eres laChume'da, y laChume'dapertenece a su gente. Su destino está enteramente en tus manos. Si cruzas la línea, ellos sufrirán por ello. ¿Estoy siendo claro?- Te odio – dijo ella con amargura.Él se burló.- ¿Ves? Ya te estás adaptando perfectamente a la vida de casada."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [landscape with a blur of conquerors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442951) by [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/pseuds/diasterisms). 



_**35 DBY** _

_**Un año estándar después del asalto a la Base de la Starkiller** _

 

 

Cuando la guerra llegó por fin a Hapes, llegó primero con la forma de una rotación en las estrellas, el campo estelar ondulándose y distorsionándose en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj alrededor del _Halcón Milenario_ cuando éste regresaba al espacio real sobre la orbe moteada de azul y verde de Stalsinek IV. El viaje a través del velo ionizado de las Nieblas Transitorias había sido largo y difícil, donde una sola maniobra calculada erróneamente habría hecho pedazos la nave. Luego, la salida del embrollo de hiperplanos conocido como Agujeros Nudo, donde un solo giro mal hecho la habría llevado hasta el Creador sabe dónde. Ciertamente no a la base de la Resistencia, que era donde Rey deseaba estar jugando a sabacc con Finn, o realizando simulaciones de vuelo con Poe, o charlando con Jessika. _Cualquier_ cosa era preferible a estar viajando sola, buscando lo que en primer lugar, nadie estaba seguro de que existiera.

 

“ _Ningún esfuerzo es inútil si aprendes algo de ti misma en el camino_ ”, le había dicho Luke antes de marcharse. “ _Tómate este tiempo para reflexionar. Aclara tu mente y comunícate con el universo. Deja que la Fuerza te ayude a encontrar la paz interior_ ”.

 

“ _¿No puede ayudarme a encontrar el objetivo de la misión?_ ” había bromeado Rey, lo que había provocado una exasperada pero cariñosa sonrisa en su maestro, y de alguna forma extrañamente melancólica. Supo entonces que él estaba recordando a otro estudiante que había sido igual de impaciente, con la lengua igual de afilada. Y pensar en _esa_ persona, incluso si solo era de pasada, le había arruinado el día, como siempre, y su estado de ánimo había estado lejos de mejorar después de horas en el hiperespacio con solo el triple cerebro droide del _Halcón_ como compañía y la pura _pesadilla_ de navegar por las Nieblas. Los inicios de un dolor de cabeza tensional acechaban por la parte de atrás del cráneo.

 

\- Será mejor que esto valga la pena – masculló Rey entre dientes mientras agarraba los controles, conduciendo a la nave a un lenta caída en picado hacia el planeta.

 

*

 

Stalsinek IV era un mundo selvático, verde oscuro y opresivamente húmedo. Rey estaba acostumbrada a la aridez, al calor abrasador del desierto, no a esta variedad de vapores que pesaban sobre la piel y le llenaba los pulmones, incluso en los lugares densos y frondosos donde la luz del sol era un distante sueño. Tras una hora de caminata bajo las copas del los árboles de los pinos negros, los tronco espiral y los pinos susurrantes, estaba empapada en sudor, su aliento era expulsado en fuertes jadeos, la migraña le pinchaba por detrás de los ojos. Pero _había_ algo allí, podía sentir las venas de energía chisporroteando a través de los huecos entre los troncos de los árboles. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en la fuente.

 

Rey se detuvo y se apretó las sienes doloridas con los dedos. Aún no era muy buena en la sanación con la Fuerza, pero al menos podía aliviar un poco el dolor, hacer que fuera más fácil oír sus propios pensamientos…

 

El poder surgió de la punta de los dedos, la migraña se desvaneció como las semillas de un diente de león ante una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

 

_"Uh"_ , pensó sorprendida y completamente libre del dolor. _"Eso lo resuelve, entonces"_. _Tenía_ que haber un nexo de la Fuerza cerca, amplificando sus propias habilidades. Sin el dolor de cabeza distrayéndola, notó por primera vez como de _tangible_ era la corriente de energía, con delgadas secciones de aire titilando débilemente como una enorme telaraña enrollada en las ramas de los árboles, irradiando hacia afuera desde algún lugar en lo profundo del bosque.

 

" _Durante incontables milenios, los Hapanos han contado historias de una fuente mágica en el Outback Corsario_ ”, había dicho Luke. “ _Supuestamente sus aguas curan enfermedades, restablece miembros cercenados, y devuelve la juventud a aquellos que beben de ella. Por supuesto, esas historias se han despreciado en gran medida como simples cuentos de niños, pero, si hay una cosa que he aprendido en estos años, Rey, es que la mayoría de leyendas contienen una parte de verdad. Si hay un lugar de poder en el Cúmulo de Hapes, entonces ese es un lugar donde la Fuerza existe como un manantial concentrado, esperando a ser aprovechado por quien sea sensible a él._ ”

 

Las ruinas del primer Templo Jedi en Ahch-To era un nexo, como lo era la cueva en los pantanos de Dagobah. Rey había entrenado en ambos, pero no estaba progresando tan bien como a Luke le habría gustado, de ahí este pequeño viaje de estudios. Al principio Leia había dudado en enviarla lejos sin refuerzos. No tenían tropas de sobra y, le gustara o no, la necesitaban como su mejor baza para derrotar a Snoke y a los Caballeros de Ren.

 

La guerra iba mal. La Resistencia caía en la desesperación. En la suficiente desesperación como para permitir que su único Jedi en entrenamiento persiguiera cuentos de hadas en el Borde Interior.

 

Rey nunca le admitiría esto a nadie, pero en los últimos meses, había una diminuta y traicionera voz susurrándole al oído sobre que podría haber sido mucho más poderosa a estas alturas, si solo hubiese encontrado al maestro adecuado. Uno cuya filosofía no chocara con su propia perspectiva como la de Luke tendía a hacer, a pesar de toda su paciencia y amabilidad.

 

“ _¡Te enseñaría los caminos de la Fuerza!_ ”, había gritado Kylo, con los ojos oscuros y apasionados, inclinándose hacia ella mientras ella estaba de pie al borde de un precipicio cubierto de nieve.

 

Apartó el recuerdo con el ceño fruncido, deseando que pudiera desterrarlo por completo. Nunca se le uniría. Primero tendría que matarla, y no iba a dejar que _eso_ pasase.

 

Las corrientes de energía se hacían más intensas cuanto más se adentraba en el laberinto de árboles. Tenía un sabor extraño en la lengua, pesado y metálico, como a ozono, o quizás sangre. Los espinos negros le arañaba los brazos desnudos cuando aceleró. Sin interrumpir el paso, se pasó la palma de la mano sobre las heridas superficiales y estas desaparecieron, sin dejar marca. Sí, allí había poder, antiguo y vasto, inundando sus sentidos hasta sentirse borracha, se le puso la piel de gallina y el corazón le retumbaba contra los huesos de la caja torácica.

 

El templo fue lo primero que vio Rey tras arrastrarse a través de un muro de matorrales de fragantes hojas azules. Losas de piedra de un blanco lechoso se alzaron entre la maleza, sus bordes opalescentes capturaban los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de las copas de los árboles. Aunque la fachada estaba cubierta de parches dispersos de musgo grisáceo, el complejo de edificios rectangulares no estaba en ruinas, solo abandonados, durante cientos, si no miles de años, a juzgar por las malas hierbas que brotaban sobre el sendero y las enormes higueras estranguladores que intentaban recuperar el espacio del amplio patio abierto.

 

De lo segundo que se dio cuenta fue de la fuente.

 

Rey atravesó el arco de la entrada, enredada por vides de Misura, ignorando la hilera de columnas grabadas con intrincados relieves que en otra ocasión se habría parado a examinar. Estaba concentrada en el chorro de agua plateada que emanaba de una pequeña pileta ovalada en medio del patio, de la cual fluían las corrientes de energía que la habían guiado a través del bosque. La atracción sobre su alma era magnética. La había llamado de la misma forma que había hecho la espada láser de Skywalker desde el sótano del castillo de Maz Kanata. Sin embargo, a diferencia de entonces, ya no le tenía miedo a la Fuerza. A veces era una amiga, a veces era un enigma frustrante, pero siempre era su constante compañera.

 

Extendió la mano para tocar el agua… y casi gritó por lo fría que estaba. Kriff, estaba _helada_ , como si hubiese medito la mano en un cubo lleno de hielo. Retiró la mano. Los dedos estaban secos.

 

_"Uh"_ , pensó por segunda vez ese día. Esa no era… la forma en la que funcionaba el agua.

 

Tras una inspección más exhaustiva, el líquido de la fuente tampoco se parecía mucho al agua. En primer lugar, _era_ de verdad plateada, no incolora y reflejando la piedra de alrededor, como había asumido Rey. Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y estudió la pileta, y su cara estaba notablemente _no_ siendo reflejada. Todo estaba plateado, goteando, burbujeando y lamiendo los bordes de piedra.

 

Cerró los ojos, adaptando su respiración al ritmo lento, profundo y limpio del trance de meditación. La oscuridad parpadeó con la constelación de luces que formaba la selva, la energía vital conectando los árboles a las criaturas que merodeaban, se deslizaban, se arrastraban y cazaban entre ellos. Y ahí, en el centro de todas las cosas, estaba la fuente, resplandeciendo en su mente como un corazón palpitante, el ancla, el nexo.

 

\- Muéstrame – dijo Rey.

 

Y algo, algo ancestral, infinito, primigenio, contestó.

 

\- **_Si._**  

 

* * *

 

 La rutina monótona y bien engrasada del puente del _Finalizador_ fue interrumpida cuando varios oficiales se pusieron en guardia cuando Kylo Ren irrumpió en él, aún con la sangre y el hollín del campo de batalla adheridos a la armadura que le cubría de la cabeza a los pies. Entonces volvieron rápidamente a sus asuntos, ni uno solo de ellos lo bastante estúpido como para quedarse mirando embobado o para escuchar a escondidas mientras este se enfrentaba a Hux en la cubierta de observación.

 

\- Veo que sigues con nosotros – dijo el general pelirrojo, apartando la vista del ventanal desde el que se veía el mundo agrícola de Taanab, oscurecido por los restos flotantes de varias naves de la Resistencia – Eso ha ido bastante bien, ¿no crees?

 

\- Tal vez tendría una mejor opinión si ni hubieses enviado la fuerza aérea _después_ de que te llamara por el comunicador para decirte específicamente que lo tenía bajo control – la voz de Kylo era un gruñido bajo y metálico a través del modulador de voz, los puños enguantados apretados a los costados.

 

Hux se encogió de hombros.

 

\- Te estaba llevando demasiado tiempo, Ren. La batalla aquí arriba ya había terminado, así que consideré que era más eficiente desviar nuestros TIEs a la capital en lugar de darle a las tropas terrestres de Taanab una oportunidad de reagruparse.

 

\- Lo que _hiciste_ – le espetó Kylo – fue que estuvieran tan desesperados como para arrasar sus propios campos. Billones de acres de tierra agrícola de primera calidad están ahora mismo convirtiéndose en cenizas bajo nuestros pies. Estoy deseando ver como intentas explicarle esto al Líder Supremo.

 

\- Nuestra prioridad es asegurar la Ruta Comercial Perlamiana lo antes posible – replicó Hux – Tengo confianza en que el Líder Snoke elogiará mi estrategia...

 

\- ¿Tu _estrategia_? Más bien tu deseo de acaparar toda la gloria para ti, a costa de valiosos recursos para la Primera Orden... – Kylo se detuvo en un abrupto silencio, la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. Era como si estuviera escuchando algo, a pesar de que los únicos sonidos del puente fueran el tictac de los cronómetros y el pitido de los radares.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? - exigió Hux - ¿Por qué…? _Ren, ¿a dónde vas?_

 

El otro hombre ya estaba a mitad de camino de la habitación.

 

\- Tengo asuntos en otro lugar – dijo sin mirar hacia atrás.

 

\- Tenemos que dar parte en T menos quince minutos. No puedes _irte_.

 

\- En realidad, General – dijo Kylo arrastrando las palabras mientras pasaba por el umbral de la puerta – Creo que vas a descubrir que sí que puedo.

 

Y entonces se marchó, las puertas siseando al cerrarse tras él. 

 

* * *

 

 Cuando Rey abrió los ojos, el mundo estaba completamente negro. No el negro de la noche, sino el de la sombra. Había un silencio mortal, el canto de los pájaros y el chirrido de los insectos junto al susurro de las hojas de los árboles habían sido reemplazados por un silencio tan espeso que lo sentía como un nudo en la garganta. Había una mujer arrodillada donde había estado la fuente, o quizás la fuente había sido una mujer todo este tiempo. El caño de agua un torso esbelto, la pileta un elegante drapeado de una voluminosa túnica dorada. Su piel era tan blanca como el mármol, sus ojos verdes como el bosque, y sus alas blancas como la nieve parecían llenar el vacío de la nada en el que el planeta se había convertido.

 

\- Hija – murmuró.

 

En retrospectiva, Rey estaría muy avergonzada por lo que dijo a continuación:

 

\- ¿Madre?

 

Fue una pregunta instintiva que dejó en evidencia la herida de su corazón, la esperanza que aún conservaba después de tanto tiempo.

 

\- Pasarán cientos de miles de años antes de que la Madre despierte. Yo soy la Hija. - La mujer hablaba con una voz lenta con indicios de confusión, como si ella también, acabara de emerger de las profundidades del sueño – O lo era. U otra parte de mi lo era. En esta forma, soy la Diosa.

 

\- He conocido a otros dioses – Rey pensó en el cruel R'iia, cuyo aliento provocaba las tormentas de Jakku - ¿Qué te hace a _ti_ tan especial?

 

\- Debería preguntarte lo mismo – las pálidas alas se agitaron en la oscuridad cuando el ser se inclinó hacia delante – Solo mis seguidores pueden percibirme en esta forma, y tú, aunque poderosa en la Fuerza, no eres de la sangre.

 

Una mano fría tocó el rostro de Rey. Una pausa, y entonces:

 

\- Ah. Ya veo – la Diosa sonaba sorprendida, desconcertada, e intrigada, todo al mismo tiempo – Eso cambia las cosas.

 

\- ¿El qué lo hace? - exigió saber Rey. Estaba siendo grosera, pero la experiencia previa le había enseñado que a veces era más efectivo _amenazar_ a la Fuerza para que revelara sus secretos. Esta era otra fuente de enfrentamiento entre ella y Luke.

 

La Diosa ignoró su pregunta.

 

\- Buscas sabiduría. Deseas conocer la razón de tu falta de destreza. Hay un océano en tu interior pero no puedes encontrarlo, incluso aunque lo escuchas en el espacio entre los latidos del corazón. Incluso aunque sientas el eco que surge de tu interior.

 

“ _Imaginas un océano_ ”, había murmurado Kylo, con la cabeza gacha y los parpados caídos en la luz azulada de la sala de interrogatorios.

 

Un ceño fruncido empañó la faz inmaculada de la Diosa, cuando también vio el recuerdo en la mente de Rey.

 

\- Ese es… también interesante. Oh, la ruina a la que os llevaréis mutuamente.

 

\- Sin sorpresas ahí – se quejó Rey. No necesitaba una adivina para saber que su futura relación con Kylo consistiría principalmente en intentos de infligirse graves daños corporales. - Nos estamos desviando un poco de la cuestión, ¿no? - ese siempre era el mismo problema con esos fantasmas o manifestaciones o como supuestamente _fuera_ que tuviera que llamarlos. Cuando no estaban siendo inútilmente ambiguos, hablaban de algo completamente diferente. Necesitaba que esta se concentrase. Necesitaba que hablara su idioma - ¿Cómo encuentro el océano?

 

\- Encontrando de dónde viene tu poder. De dónde vienes _tú_.

 

\- De verdad, me ahorraría mucho tiempo si solo me lo dijeras – sugirió amablemente Rey.

 

\- No tanto tiempo como puedas pensar – respondió la Diosa – Los hilos del destino se están uniendo. Lo sabrás muy pronto – se sentó sobre sus rodillas, las manos unidas sobre el regazo – Y ahora él está cerca. Y con su estado de ánimo, te aconsejaría que huyeses, pero, de algún modo, no creo que vayas a hacerlo.

 

*

 

Sucedió muy rápido. Con la siguiente respiración de Rey, volvía a estar en el patio abandonado del templo, con el bosque circundante bajo la luz suave y púrpura del crepúsculo. " _Cielos, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado ausente?"_ , se preguntó mientras se ponía en pie sobre las articulaciones rígidas por haberse quedado quieta en una posición por lo que debían de haber sido horas. Delante de ella, la fuente brillaba y se ondeaba como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nunca se hubiese convertido en una mujer alada en un silencioso vacío del tiempo y del espacio.

 

A medida que se desvanecía el persistente aturdimiento del trance, Rey se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Había alguien detrás de ella, su presencia en la Fuerza era irregular, poderosa y furiosa. En el mismo momento en el que sintió su presencia, el inconfundible chillido de un cristal Kyber roto volviendo a la vida rompió el silencio.

 

Rey no perdió ni un solo segundo. Encendiendo su propia espada láser, giró sobre sus talones y salió despedida al instante, saltando directamente hacia la figura enmascarada que estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia. Sus rayos de plasma chocaron y se sostenieron, del azul zafiro al escarlata, la neblina amatista resultante se reflejaba en el yelmo negro obsidiana. Lo había conocido hacía un año, en otro bosque, y entonces él había sido como un tifón amenazador, lleno de determinación, mientras que _ella_ había estado muerta de miedo.

 

Esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, los dos estaban enfadados.

 

Rey se apartó del bloqueo de la espada y se abalanzó sobre Kylo con una lluvia de golpes de espada cortos y veloces que lo hicieron retroceder incluso aunque los desviara con una velocidad magistral. El plan de ella de arrinconarlo contra una de las columnas falló cuando él se las arregló para dar un paso alrededor de ella, y llevar la letal hoja dentada de su arma directa a su hombro. Ella inclinó la espada en un ángulo defensivo, y sus dientes _rechinaron_ por la fuerza del impacto.

 

\- Parece que has mejorado ligeramente desde nuestro último encuentro – las palabras surgían con el mismo retumbe de estática y humo que le provocaba escalofríos por la espina dorsal. Tenía sueños, a veces sobre él, sueños que apenas podía recordar al despertar, pero donde la máscara siempre aparecía al final.

 

\- Sí, bueno, tu tío es un buen _maestro_ – hizo hincapié en la última palabra, dejando que el cruel comentario calara, antes de darle un rodillazo en el estómago y aprovechar su momento de vacilación para poner algo de distancia entre ellos, colocando el cuerpo en una guardia equilibrada a dos manos con la espada láser sostenida en el lado derecho del cuerpo.

 

\- Si te hubieses unido a mi, también te habría iniciado con la forma Ataru de combate – observó Kylo – antes de que desbloqueáramos todo tu potencial con Juyo, del cual estoy seguro de que Skywalker no te ha hablado porque es un hombre débil y estúpido asustado de la oscuridad – adoptó una postura abierta con su propia espada cruzada inclinada hacia el suelo, los pies muy separados – Pero ese momento hace mucho que ha pasado. Ahora se que fue mi compasión por ti lo que demostró ser mi perdición. Considera mi oferta oficialmente rescindida.

 

\- Que tragedia – se burló Rey – Y tú y yo tenemos definiciones muy diferentes de lo que es la compasión.

 

\- Y de la tragedia también.

 

Cuando sus espadas volvieron a chocar, fue violento e implacable, la energía del nexo aumentando los poderes de ambos hasta que los antiguos cimientos de piedra del templo empezaron a temblar y el bosque iluminado por las estrellas se inundó de ruido y furia. Kylo había tenido un año para reflexionar, para lamerse las heridas, y para dejar que el resentimiento arraigara, y eso se veía en la forma en la que evitaba las maniobras de desarme a favor de las que iban directamente a matar. Lo mismo pasaba con ella, con todas las boberías de Luke sobre el autocontrol desapareciendo ante el rostro del hombre que había asesinado a su propio padre y herido de forma casi mortal a Finn. Cuando se separaron después de otro intercambio de golpes, Kylo estiró la mano y Rey sintió a la Fuerza apretándola, levantándola del suelo y lanzándola hacia el borde chirriante de esos rayos entrecruzados de luz roja. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Rey soltó el agarre telequinético y giró el cuerpo en el aire para así chocar en su lugar contra él. La espada láser de Kylo salió despedida de su mano mientras este aterrizaba con fuerza en el suelo del patio, tirado sobre la espalda con Rey a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y la espada zumbando contra su cuello.

 

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? - gruñó Rey.

 

\- La Fuerza te traicionó – Rey podía escuchar el desdén en su voz, arrogante y exultante, como si _no_ estuviera a punto de perder la cabeza - ¿Pensaste que podías estar en comunión con un nexo sin que yo lo supiera, cuando solo estaba a unos sistemas de distancia?

 

Movió los dedos y, con fuerte crujido, la piedra de la columna más cercana se agrietó por la base y cayó sobre sus cabezas. Automáticamente Rey levantó una mano para pararlo, el acto de hacerlo fue tan sencillo como respirar, allí en ese lugar donde la energía la atravesaba en poderosas corrientes. Pero en el momento en que levantó la espada láser de su cuello, Kylo se alzó, haciendo que ella rodara hacia el lado, el suelo vibró cuando el trozo de columna se estrelló contra el lugar donde habían estado hacía apenas medio segundo.

 

Ahora la que estaba sobre su espalda era ella. Rey miró la inexpresiva máscara negra que se cernía sobre ella.

 

\- ¡Podías habernos matado a los dos!

 

\- ¿No sería poético – reflexionó Kylo – que tú y yo muriésemos juntos?

 

\- Estás loco – arañó las baldosas con los dedos, buscando la espada láser que había soltado, pero él no la dejó, sujetándole la muñeca contra el suelo con una mano fuerte y cubierta de cuero.

 

Y entonces la Fuerza… se _marchó_. Esa era la única forma en la que podía describirlo, la repentina ausencia similar al inmediato resonante silencio tras un portazo.

 

\- **_Tal vez la próxima vez te lo pienses mejor antes de destruir mi templo_** – siseó la Diosa al oído de Rey, seguido de… nada. Absolutamente nada.

 

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - exigió saber Kylo, su cuerpo rígido y tenso sobre el de ella. Como si también lo hubiese oído - ¿ _Quién_  ha sido?

 

Rey abrió la boca para soltar algún tipo de respuesta mordaz. Maldecirlo por siempre, _siempre_ arruinarlo todo, por ser una continua desgracia para su existencia y la galaxia en general. Pero, en ese preciso momento, una serie de pasos retumbaron por todo el patio, mezclados con el inconfundible chasquido de seguros siendo desactivados.

 

\- ¡De pie! - ordenó una severa voz masculina – _Despacio_. Las manos donde pueda verlas.  


	2. Chapter 2

En el Cúmulo de Hapes no existía una verdadera noche. La alta densidad de estrellas, nebulosas y lunas de la región, además del brillo que emanaba de las Nieblas, saturaba el cielo de la tarde con una luz brillante que cambiaba del púrpura al plata y al azul dependiendo del movimiento de los satélites. A pesar de eso, la veintena de figuras armadas que rodeaban a Kylo y a Rey llevaban lo que parecían ser unas gafas de visión nocturna, mientras apuntaban cuidadosamente con unas voluminosas pistolas de cañón largo.

 

“Los hapanos son hermosos, pero no pueden ver en la oscuridad” era un dicho común entre los viajeros espaciales que pasaban por el Puesto de avanzada Niima. Rey siempre había asumido que era una metáfora, pero parecía haber algo de verdad en ello después de todo, ya que esa parte del bosque era relativamente sombría por las espesas copas de los árboles. Ella y Kylo se separaron y se levantaron. Ella le habría dado un empujón para alejarlo de ella en un ataque de pura mezquindad si el instinto no le hubiese advertido de que cualquier movimiento repentino sería mal recibido.

 

La espada láser de Rey estaba a un metro de distancia. Hizo un tímido intento por atraerla a la palma de la mano, sabiendo de antemano que no funcionaría. Había un enorme agujero en su alma donde normalmente estaba la Fuerza, de donde había sido cortada por una Diosa vengativa gracias a que Kylo había hecho añicos esa columna.

 

\- Si conseguimos salir vivos de aquí, te retorceré el cuello – le prometió con un tono de voz salvaje.

 

Sin embargo, antes de que Kylo pudiese responder, el hapano que había ordenado que levantaran las manos dio un paso adelante. Aunque las gafas hacían difícil adivinar la dirección de su mirada, la piel de la nuca de Rey se erizó como si estuviera mirándola fijamente a ella.

 

\- No, claro que no – murmuró el hombre para si después de un buen rato, sacudiendo la cabeza como si así se la aclarara – Eso es imposible.

 

\- Capitán Elerron – uno de los hombres que había estado llevando a cabo un barrido del lugar corrió hacia su superior, aferrando las armas de Kylo y Rey – Espadas láser, señor.

 

Todo las señales de desconcierto se desvanecieron del semblante del capitán cuando reaccionó a la situación perceptiblemente peligrosa con una velocidad y firmeza propia de su rango.

 

\- ¡Aturdírles! - ladró - _¡Ahora!_

 

Rey se agachó bajo el ataque inicial de blasters. Incluso aunque había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había peleado sin los beneficios de sus habilidades con la Fuerza, todo era memoria muscular. Atravesó el círculo de soldados, barrió las piernas de uno de los hombres pasando la pierna bajo él y le quitó la pistola de las manos. De reojo, vio que Kylo también había cargado, y ahora estaba intercambiando golpes con dos de los soldados mientras otros intentaban dispararle sin dar a sus compatriotas. Al escuchar el revelador chasquido de un bláster que estaba siendo calibrado detrás de ella, Rey se dio la vuelta y…

 

**Suelta la pistola** , susurró una voz en su mente. ¿Era su propia voz? ¿Sus propios pensamientos? La orden se hizo más insistente mientras ella miraba fijamente el cañón de la pistola de su nuevo oponente a la luz de la luna. Sí, debería obedecer…

 

El bláster que había conseguido cayó al suelo con estrépito. El soldado que la enfrentaba ajustó de nuevo la configuración de su arma y apretó el gatillo, y primero hubo un estallido de luz verde, seguido de…

 

_Oscuridad._

 

*

 

Rey se despertó en una celda, en alguna parte. La habían dejado en un pequeño catre ablandado solo ligeramente gracias a un delgado colchón y una gastada almohada. Los maltratados muelles crujieron cuando se sentó. Había una ventana en lo alto de una pared, equipada con barras de duracero que estaban demasiado cerca unas de otras como para poder pasar entre ellas, pero dejaban pasar una generosa cantidad de bochornoso aire tropical y de luz del brillante cielo nocturno, lo bastante como para que pudiera ver sin ningún problema, la enorme figura sentada en el catre frente a ella, sus dedos enguantados clavados en el borde del colchón y sus botas firmemente plantadas en el suelo.

 

Tragó saliva nerviosa al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando el rostro desenmascarado de Kylo Ren por primera vez en un año. Leves rizos de un despeinado pelo negro enmarcaban su rostro pálido y anguloso, ahora cortado por una cicatriz que iba desde la ceja todo hacia abajo hasta el lado de la mejilla. _"Yo hice eso"_ , pensó con un estallido de orgullo. Todo lo demás era más o menos igual, salvo por su expresión. En la sala de interrogatorios la había estudiado con calma y curiosidad académica, y durante su pelea en las nieves de la base Starkiller la había mirado con sorpresa contenida y un reacio respeto, pero ahora la miraba con evidente _hostilidad_ , los ojos oscuros entrecerrados y el labio inferior sobresaliendo en un gesto de petulancia que ella habría considerado infantil si no supiera de lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer.

 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? - exigió saber Rey, igualando su mirada lo mejor que podía.

 

\- He despertado poco antes de ti. De todas formas, nuestros amables anfitriones no nos han concedido el lujo de un crono – la voz al natural de Kylo era tan suave y profunda como recordaba, aunque diez veces más sarcástica y afilada por una profunda aversión – En cualquier caso, saber la hora es el _menor_ de nuestros problemas.

 

\- ¿Nuestros problemas? ¿Te refieres al _lío_ en que nos has metido? - le espetó.

 

\- Por supuesto, por favor explícate – dijo fríamente – Estoy en ascuas por el desglose de malabares mentales que te ha llevado a creer que algo de esto es culpa mía.

 

\- ¡Oíste a la Diosa! Si no hubieses destruido esa columna, habríamos neutralizado a esos hombres con la Fuerza. O al menos -  inspiró con desdén – _Yo_ lo habría hecho.

 

Rey esperaba sacarle de quicio lo bastante como para empujarlo al intercambio de gritos que tanto necesitaba, pero en lugar de eso, Kylo se mantuvo en silencio, una chispa de contemplación abriéndose paso entre la rabia de su rostro. El efecto visual era inquietante, como la silueta de un depredador con afilados colmillos deslizándose justo debajo de la superficie del mar en Ahch-To.

 

\- Así que eso es lo que era – dijo al final.

 

Rey frunció el ceño.

 

\- Me _preguntaste_ …

 

\- _Sentí_ algo, sí. Una presencia, justo antes de que la Fuerza… desapareciera. Pero no tenía ni idea de la naturaleza de la causa, ni siquiera de que había dicho algo – Kylo le sonrió de forma burlona mientras Rey se enfurecía por haber divulgado de forma inadvertida información valiosa al enemigo – Una diosa, ¿eso era? ¿Diosa de qué?

 

\- No es asunto tuyo – replicó ella – De todas formas, _aún_ es culpa tuya el haber venido tras de mi. No tengo ninguna duda de que fue el alboroto lo que atrajo a los hapanos a nuestra localización.

 

Kylo la miró de forma altiva, su considerable nariz alzada.

 

\- Simplemente intentaba recuperar la espada láser de mi abuelo… mi derecho de nacimiento, que _tú_ robaste…

 

\- ¿Es realmente robar si viene cuando es llamada? - le preguntó ella con un aire de dulzura venenosa y provocadora.

 

Kylo se puso en pie de un salto y ella le siguió por instinto, para controlar sus movimientos. Se encontraron en medio de la distancia entre los catres, tan cerca que podía _olerlo_ : a sudor y humo de batalla mezclado con el metal frío de las naves espaciales y el persistente olor a bosque de su loción de afeitado, produciendo una inesperada y embriagadora combinación. Junto con la ira en sus ojos brillantes como estrellas, Rey sintió como si se estuviera ahogando, que se ahogaría dentro de él… _“Imaginas un océano, lo veo, ahí está la isla”_ … pero se mantuvo firme, levantando la barbilla, enseñando los dientes.

 

\- La próxima vez que probemos nuestras respectivas habilidades en la Fuerza, pequeña chatarrera – avisó – No me estaré desangrando por la herida de un arco de ruedas en el estómago y tú lamentarás tu arrogancia.

 

\- Si _hay_ una próxima vez – contraatacó ella – porque ahora mismo estamos en una _celda_ y _no_ podemos usar la Fuerza y ¡esos hapanos _no_ parecen de los que nos dejarán ir con solo una pequeña regañina!

 

Fueron sacados del punto muerto por el sonido de unas puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, pasos, y una conversación, amortiguada por una capa de metal que era aparentemente lo bastante fina como para permitir que se escuchase a través de ella. Rey se apartó rápidamente de Kylo, manteniendo de forma recelosa sus ojos sobre él, mientras aplastaba la oreja contra la pared. Desafortunadamente, la gente del otro lado hablaba una lengua lírica con un marcado staccato que no podía descifrar. Se le ocurrió que el capitán, era Elerron ¿no?, y el otro soldado que había encontrado las espadas láser no tenían acento. Quizás habían usado el mismo tipo de traductor electrónico que la Resistencia llevaba en las maniobras en los mundos donde el básico no era la lengua común.

 

Volvió a su catre y se sentó con un resoplido de frustración. Al otro lado de la habitación, Kylo imitó sus acciones, aunque de forma más silenciosa.

 

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre los habitantes de este cúmulo? - preguntó Kylo. Era obvio que su hostilidad, como la de ella, se había suavizado en cierta medida por los signos de vida fuera de la celda, recordándoles su problema común.

 

_"No mucho"_ , concedió Rey para sus adentros. Los pocos hapanos cuyo camino había pasado por Jakku eran piratas, marginados, reservados, y nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo.

 

\- Están clasificados como casi-humanos - dijo lentamente – pero están bastante aislados del resto de la galaxia porque la mayoría de los extranjeros no pueden navegar por las Nieblas Transitorias. Todos son siniestramente hermosos, y están gobernados por una reina…

 

\- La Reina Madre – corrigió Kylo – Su gobierno es una monarquía constitucional llamada el Consorcio de Hapes. Y, a menos que me equivoque, han encontrado una forma de repeler la Fuerza. No como lo del templo – aclaró rápidamente – Lo que ocurrió allí fue debido a otra entidad completamente diferente. Si es de verdad una diosa, entonces ese tipo de efecto de anulación estará concentrado a su lugar de culto. El hecho de que nuestros captores reaccionaran con tanta alarma al descubrir nuestras espadas láser sugiere que ignoran las propiedades del templo, y el hecho de que sepan que somos sensibles a la Fuerza pero no se hayan molestado en atarnos sugiere que poseen métodos alternativos para contener a los de nuestro tipo.

 

\- Yo no soy como tú – respondió Rey gruñona - ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que ella no es la diosa de los hapanos?

 

\- Porque los hapanos – explicó Kylo con un suspiro impaciente – consideran a la Reina Madre su diosa. Ahora, a menos que me digas que Ta'a Chume es de repente capaz de volverse incorpórea…

 

Rey lo interrumpió, picada por su tono condescendiente.

 

\- Entonces, ¿aprendiste todo eso de _tu_ madre? - probablemente era bastante seguro decir que sí que lo había hecho. Leia era un compendio de políticas galácticas que vivía y respiraba.

 

Kylo palideció visiblemente.

 

\- Ese no es el tema a discutir.

 

\- Oh, no se, me gusta hablar de ello, _Ben_.

 

Kylo se lanzó demasiado rápido sobre ella como para que pudiera reaccionar. Antes de que lo supiera, estaba tendida sobre el colchón con él encima de ella, el catre crujiendo bajo su peso combinado, una mano cerrada débilmente alrededor de su cuello.

 

\- Si _vuelves_ … - de repente estaba temblando tan fuerte que apenas podía pronunciar las palabras – a llamarme con _ese nombre_ … - se detuvo, aparentemente perdido en la búsqueda de una amenaza adecuada, a pesar de que podía estrangularla allí y ahora, y Rey volvía a enfrentase con el hombre voluble y turbado que había derrotado el año anterior mientras un planeta colapsaba a su alrededor, un espectro ojeroso que exudaba furia y desesperación en igual medida.

 

\- ¿ _Qué_ harás? - lo provocó mientras el gastado cuero de su guante le apretaba la garganta - ¿Me matarás como mataste a Han?

 

\- Todo lo que hecho no ha sido sin propósito – musitó Kylo, sonando casi febril – Para ganar fuerza, primero tenía que obtener la victoria sobre la propia…

 

\- Le quitarse la vida a alguien que te amaba – dijo ella mordaz, porque _esa_ era una de las cosas que estaban en el núcleo de su resentimiento, ¿verdad? Esa era una de las razones por la que su rabia había echado raíces mientras pasaba el tiempo. Había anhelado una familia tanto tiempo como podía recordar y él había tirado ese regalo por la borda. - Tu padre cruzó ese puente esperando traerte de vuelta a la luz, pero tú…

 

La puerta de la celda se abrió con un silbido hidráulico. El capitán hapano miró detenidamente a la romántica escena de Kylo congelado sobre Rey encima del catre.

 

\- Parece que es una especie de hábito para los dos – comentó Elerron irónico.

 

*

 

Los prisioneros iban a ser interrogados por separado, y Rey tuvo el dudoso honor de ser la primera. Llevaba las muñecas esposadas a la espalda, era escoltada por nada menos que cinco soldados enmascarados, dos de ellos la agarraban de los brazos y otro la empujaba con un bláster en la espalda mientras el capitán los guiaba por un largo y estrecho pasillo que parecía por completo tan estéril y práctico como los pasillos de la base de la Starkiller. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, estudió a sus captores, sus armaduras estaban confeccionadas por un material más pesado que el compuesto plastoide de los soldados de asalto pero más ajustado al cuerpo, y de un negro pulido, con un ribete plateado. Los otros dos soldados estaban pegados a ella, cada uno de ellos llevaba un gran contenedor cilíndrico con el cristal opacado para ocultar su contenido, el mismo tipo de dispositivo que Rey había notado atado en la pared justo fuera de su celda y la de Kylo.

 

Había una evidente ausencia de una silla de interrogatorio en la sala austera y con marcada iluminación en la que fue introducida. En lugar de eso, la hicieron sentarse a una mesa metálica mientras se colocaban los cilindros en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Los soldados salieron, dejando a Rey sola con el capitán, que tomó la silla frente a ella, se quitó el caso, y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Tenía unos cuarenta o casi cincuenta años, sorprendentemente guapo, con un cabello entrecano y unos penetrantes ojos grises. Efectivamente tenía un traductor electrónico enganchado a la oreja, el micrófono pegado a lo largo de la esculpida mandíbula.

 

\- Soy el Capitán Antares Elerron de la Patrulla de la Niebla, nombrado por Su Majestad Imperial Ta'a Chume, La Que No Tiene Igual, para proteger nuestras fronteras – anunció con un tono de voz formal – Han pasado muchas décadas desde que fueron vistas por última vez las espadas láser en Hapes. Teníamos, de hecho, la impresión de que los Jedi ya no existían.

 

\- Y sin embargo aquí estoy – en realidad Rey solo era una aprendiz, pero _él_ no tenía porqué saber eso - ¿Dónde es _aquí_ , exactamente?

 

\- En la guarnición de las Fuerzas Armadas Reales Hapanas de Stalsinek IV.

 

Al menos eso era un alivio. Una vez que saliera de ahí, sería fácil perder a sus perseguidores en la selva mientras se dirigía hacia el claro donde había escondido al _Halcón_. Pero tal vez no había necesidad de escapar, quizás podía razonar con ese hombre.

 

\- Mira – dijo Rey – Siento haber cruzado la frontera ilegalmente. No quería hacer ningún daño…

 

Se interrumpió de forma abrupta. Elerron había sacado una pistola y ahora la estaba apuntando directamente entre los ojos.

 

\- ¿Cómo encontraste el camino para atravesar las Nieblas Transitorias? - preguntó, tranquilo pero firme.

 

**_Di la verdad._ **

 

\- Astrogación instintiva – las palabras salieron de los labios de Rey con la misma facilidad con la que la pistola había acabado en su mano en el templo blanco – La Fuerza me permite determinar el camino más seguro a través del hiperespacio sin importar dónde esté.

 

\- ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

 

**_Di la verdad._ **

 

\- Para meditar en lo que tu gente llama la Fuente de la Juventud, que es en realidad una convergencia de la Fuerza Vida.

 

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

 

**_Di la verdad._ **

 

\- Rey.

 

Elerron disparó pregunta tras pregunta y ella contestó cada una de ellas. En poco tiempo, le había contado lo que había visto en la fuente, quién era Kylo y porqué estaban luchando, e incluso aunque había una pequeña parte de ella que era consciente de que estaba siendo forzada a hablar por algún tipo de mecanismo intangible, esta era eclipsada por su voluntad. La obediencia a… ¿si misma?

 

Era la pistola. A medida que pasaban los minutos Rey estaba cada vez más segura. Estaba emitiendo un campo de ondas electromagnéticas que interfería con sus procesos mentales, incitándola a acceder a las órdenes tácitas de Elerron como si su propio cerebro las estuviera dando. Podría haber sido capaz de sortear el efecto con la Fuerza, pero…

 

Su mirada se desvió hacia uno de los cilindros de la esquina. Siguiendo su línea de visión, Elerron esbozó una tensa sonrisa.

 

\- Una invención de la que tenemos que dar gracia a los Chiss – comentó – La Ascendencia y el Consorcio no coinciden en muchas cosas, pero estamos unidos en reconocer la amenaza que representa ese _fenómeno_ que tan en alta estima tienes. Por tanto, los parámetros de este interrogatorio aseguran que es imposible para ti inventarte nada, por lo que creo que no hay falsedad en ti. Solo queda una pregunta por hacer – tomó aire, como si se preparara para lo que vendría, aparentando por un momento muchas más años de los que tenía - ¿Cuál es tu relación con Teneniel Djo?

 

\- No tengo ni idea de quién es.

 

Elerron frunció el ceño. Miró hacia la pistola que tenía en la mano, confirmando las sospechas de Rey de que era el arma lo que estaba doblegando su voluntad.

 

\- ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

 

A Rey le dio un vuelvo el corazón.

 

\- No lo se. Mi familia me abandonó en Jakku, en las Extensiones Occidentales, cuando era muy jóven.

 

No, eso no era cierto, no la habían _abandonado_. Iban a volver, solo que tenía que terminar con la guerra para que también ella pudiera regresar...

 

_“Querida niña, veo tus ojos”_ , le había dicho Maz, _“tú ya sabes la verdad”_.

 

La compostura de Elerron flaqueó. Un ligero pero visible temblor recorrió su cuerpo mientras la miraba. Parecía haberse quedado perplejo. Antes de que Rey pudiera considerar ese extraño giro de los acontecimientos, la puerta se abrió y uno de los soldados que hacían guardia en el exterior asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

 

\- Capitán – dijo – el Príncipe está aquí. 

 

* * *

 

 La guarnición de Stalsinek IV era una rudimentaria instalación militar en un mundo rural escasamente poblado, por tanto, la unidad estacionada allí, simplemente _no_ sabía cómo actuar ante la llegada del hijo de la Reina Madre y de varios miembros de la Guardia Real de élite. Toda la base se vio abocada al caos, y el Cabo Obran Jantsk estaba distraído mientras corría para encontrar un droide astromecánico que pudiese reparar el casco de la nave consular del príncipe que había tenido una rozadura al aterrizar en la diminuta plataforma de aterrizaje.

 

Ya se había puesto muy nervioso cuando uno de los terroríficos _Chume'doro_ casi lo arrojó contra la pared por haberse olvidado de enfundar su arma ante la presencia de Su Alteza, por eso Jantsk erró al no alertar inmediatamente a un superior cuando notó que la celda de los prisioneros se había quedado sin vigilancia. Estaba a punto de pasar junto a la puerta cuando al otro lado sonó el fuerte golpe de un poderoso puño.

 

Chasqueando la lengua con impaciencia, el joven cabo activó el intercomunicador.

 

\- ¿Sí, qué pasa?

 

\- El baño está roto – gruñó el prisionero, sus palabras sonaban con una ligera distorsión a través de la estática de la alimentación del audio.

 

En condiciones de estrés, el cerebro a veces tiende a sobresimplificar. Con un, “el baño necesita una reparación, sino, la tarea de limpiar el resultante desastre podría recaer sobre el humilde soldado que no rectificó el problema lo antes posible”. Jantsk no había sido parte del equipo que había traído a los extranjeros, pero los demás se habían jactado de haberlos traído sin luchar, y de que, aunque poseían espadas láser, el poder misterioso del que solo había oído hablar en viejas historias de niños, estaba aparentemente desactivado por la jaula del ysalamiri colgada fuera de la celda. Sin mencionar que cada segundo que se quedaba allí esperando por el droide de mantenimiento era otro segundo _sin_ que el droide astromecánico arreglara la nave del príncipe.

 

\- Está bien, retrocede – ordenó Jantsk – Voy a entrar. 

 

* * *

 

 El hombre alto y de piel clara que entró en la sala de interrogatorios a paso rápido resultaba una figura intimidante con la cota de malla y la capa escarlata al aire. Su canoso cabello rubio estaba apartado de la frente alta por una diadema dorada confeccionada con la forma de una corona de laurel, y su rostro bajo los intrincados adornos de metal precioso era tan inmaculadamente proporcionado y fino a pesar de las marcas de la edad que al principio Rey no pudo hacer nada más salvo _mirarlo_. Solo había visto a los hapanos en Jakku desde la distancia, pero a juzgar por Elerron y el recien llegado, los rumores sobre su belleza sobrenatural no eran exageradas.

 

Sin embargo, esa no era la única razón de que estuviese boquiabierta. También había en él algo _familiar_ , de una forma que ella no podía señalar pero que era insistente, como un sordo dolor de muelas. ¿Lo había visto antes?

 

Los ojos azul plateado del príncipe se habían centrado en el capitán desde el momento en el que había irrumpido en la habitación.

 

\- Antares, será mejor que tengas una buena razón – dijo en básico – para convocarme desde la capital en mitad del debate de sucesión… - su mirada se dirigió a Rey. Y se quedó fija ahí.

 

Rey no era ajena a las expresiones de perturbación. La había visto en Kylo, y en Luke y Leia de vez en cuando. Esta era diferente, más poderosa, al nivel de sentir una agonía en el alma. El príncipe hapano estaba mirándola como si fuera literalmente un fantasma.

 

\- Teneniel – susurró.

 

Ese nombre otra vez. Antes de que Rey pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar quien era y que demonios pasaba, Elerron habló:

 

\- Mis hombres y yo estábamos en una patrulla de rutina cuando la encontramos a ella y a otro intruso en el templo, Príncipe Isolder. Ella dice que fue abandonada en las Extensiones Occidentales cuando era niña. No tiene recuerdos de sus padres. Sin embargo, tiene una espada láser y vio a la diosa alada de la Dama Teneniel, en una visión.

 

\- Así que es sensible a la Fueza – dijo Isolder sin apartar los ojos de Rey – igual que su ma…

 

\- No sabemos eso con seguridad – se apresuró a decirle Elerron – Recomiendo una prueba de ADN primero.

 

\- ¿Estás _ciego_? - le espetó Isolder - ¿No ves lo que está enfrente de ti, que es la misma imagen de mi difunta esposa? ¿Y quién _más_ podría percibir a la diosa alada si no los descendientes de Allya? No hay ninguna duda, Capitán – y entonces dijo las palabras que dieron un vuelco al mundo de Rey – Es mi hija. 

 

* * *

 

 No era la primera vez que el Teniente Varik Nalto lamentaba la escasez de hombres competentes en los regimientos fronterizos mientras registraba la guarnición en busca de Jantsk. El chico estaba ansioso por ayudar pero no era particularmente avispado, y se suponía que debía de haber regresado al muelle con un droide astromecánico hacía casi treinta minutos.

 

Al doblar la esquina, Nalto se detuvo en seco, la sangre helándose en las venas. La puerta de la celda evidentemente vacía estaba abierta, y la jaula del ysalamiri había sido arrancada de la pared y ahora estaba tirada en el suelo hecha pedazos. La criatura lagarto que contenía estaba muerta, por su aspecto había recibido un disparo de bláster, su cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje rojizo aún se aferraba lastimosamente al marco de nutrientes que había hecho posible que el ysalamir sobreviviera lejos de los árboles olbio de su planeta nativo.

 

Nalto no podía detenerse por la brutal pérdida de vida y de valiosa tecnología, tenía cosas más urgentes que atender. Soltó el comunicador del cinturón, el corazón le latía con fuerza mientras ladraba por el micrófono.

 

\- ¡Atención a todas las unidades! El prisionero ha escapado. _Repito, el prisionero ha escapado._


	3. Chapter 3

Rey había soñado con ese momento durante quince largos y áridos años. Mientras merodeaba por los estómagos de las naves muertas, arrastraba redes sobre la arena y frotaba las piezas para limpiarlas de mugre, mientras se acurrucaba por las noches en su escondite de chatarra metálica y mezclaba harina con la preciada agua y cerraba los ojos mientras _X'us'R'iia_ gritaba a través de la tierra. Su imaginación había sido su refugio, conjurando cada vez una serie de circunstancias diferentes. A menudo se había preguntado qué diría su familia cuando la encontraran, si la sostendrían entre sus brazos, si por fin las únicas lágrimas que derramaría serían de felicidad.

Ni siquiera en el más dramático y descabellado de esos escenarios, ella había estado esposada, y definitivamente nunca se había imaginado que sus primeras palabras al hombre que supuestamente era su padre serían:

\- ¿Que soy _qué_?

\- Mi hija – repitió Isolder, sus facciones aristocráticas se suavizaron cuando dio un paso hacia ella – Kira…

Ella se puso en pie de un salto, una latente sensación de pánico impulsándola a retroceder aún más en la habitación, negando con la cabeza.

\- Me llamo Rey.

Por un momento parecía como si Isolder estuviera a punto de discutírselo, pero la palidez en el rostro de Rey y la turbación en sus ojos debieron de hacerlo decidir que se requería un toque más delicado.

\- Sí, eres Rey – dijo lentamente – Rey de las Extensiones Occidentales, que camina junto a la Fuerza. Pero _también_ eres Kira Ka Djo, la única hija de Isolder de Hapes y Teneniel de Dathomir, nieta de Ta'a Chume, la Más Venerada, y heredera legítima al trono hapano.

\- Su Alteza, debo aconsejarle en contra de declaraciones prematuras – dijo Elerron, con aspecto agitado – A pesar de la increíble semejanza, Su Majestad nunca aceptaría…

Isolder agitó la mano con desdén.

\- Por _supuesto_ , habrá una prueba de ADN por mera formalidad. Sin embargo, solo confirmará lo que ya se que es la verdad – toda su atención se volvió de nuevo hacia Rey, quien notó, mucho a su pesar, como los ojos azules de ese hombre estaban húmedos por las lágrimas – _Sé_ quien eres, ¿entiendes? Eras tan pequeña y traviesa, siempre intentando quitarme esto… - se señaló la diadema que llevaba – de la cabeza cada vez que te llevaba en brazos. Pero nunca podía estar enfadado mucho tiempo contigo porque pestañeabas con los ojos de tu madre y sonreías con su sonrisa… Te reconocería en cualquier parte. Podrían pasar otros quince años antes de volver a encontrarnos y mi corazón aún me diría que eres mía. ¿No recuerdas nada a tu papá, ni siquiera un poco?

“ _No_ ”, pensó Rey, “ _no lo recuerdo_ ”. Luke había especulado que su pasado era mayormente una confusa nebulosa de imágenes inconexas por el destello de la Fuerza, un fenómeno en el que la mente de un ser sensible a la Fuerza borraba los recuerdos dolorosos con el fin de sobrellevar el trauma emocional. Aun así, nunca se le había ocurrido que ella _no_ sentiría una conexión instantánea con su familia una vez que se reuniera con ellos. El príncipe hapano le resultaba familiar, sí, pero estaba desconcertada por la extraña situación, indefensa con las manos atadas y la Fuerza bloqueada. Estaba tan lejos de la feliz reunión de sus fantasías infantiles que se sintió estafada… y _furiosa_.

\- Tú no puedes ser mi familia – le gruñó a Isolder mientras una horrible y dolorosa sensación le ardía en el pecho – Porque eso significa que… mira, la gente abandona a sus hijos porque no pueden mantenerlos o protegerlos. Tú eres un… eres de la _realeza_ \- prácticamente escupió la palabra – Estás forrado. Y eso significa que si me abandonaste en Jakku o me enviaste allí fue porque… porque no me _querías_ – era una posibilidad que había temido en secreto pero que no podía reconocerse a si misma. Había tenido que vivir con esa esperanza mientras peleaba por la chatarra entre la basura con los demás chatarreros, con el hambre que le roía el estómago, mientras R'iia ocultaba el sol. _Mi familia me quiere, me quiere, estoy segura de que hay alguien ahí fuera que me quiere_. - Así que, no, no puedes ser mi familia – repitió – No me lo creo.

\- Ki… _Rey_ – se corrigió Isolder al ver que a ella se le erizaba el pelo cuando empezaba a llamarla por el nombre que no era el suyo – por favor, deja que me explique. Vamos a sentarnos… Elerron, quítale esas condenadas ataduras. Está extremadamente mal tratar a la _Chume'da_ como a una criminal.

Preguntándose si acababa de ser insultada en la lengua hapana, Rey miró fijamente a Isolder mientras Elerron se aproximaba con precaución, acercándose para introducir una combinación numérica que activaba la apertura de las esposas. Sacudió las manos al recuperar la sensibilidad en las muñecas y estiró los brazos que habían estado demasiado tiempo limitados a una posición, pero se quedó donde estaba, de pie. Era posible que necesitara una escapatoria si las cosas se ponían cuesta abajo.

Si le molestó la negativa a su invitación de sentarse, Isolder no lo mostró. En su lugar, también permaneció en pie, lanzando una imperiosa mirada a Elerron e inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. El atribulado capitán abrió la boca como si fuera a discutir, pero entonces pareció pensarlo mejor, lanzando una última escrutadora mirada por encima de su hombro al salir de la habitación.

\- Antares es un buen hombre – comentó Isolder una vez que él y Rey estuvieron solos – Un buen soldado, si bien aún un poco resentido por su destitución de hace quince años – suspiró – Quiero contártelo todo, Rey, y espero que algún día me lo permitas. Sin embargo, dado tu estado de ánimo actual y las circunstancias, creo que lo mejor sería saltárnoslo y discutir la cuestión de porqué fuiste enviada lejos. Créeme, si hubiese habido otra opción…- hizo una pausa, contemplando por un momento algún evento desgarrador del pasado que solo él podía ver – Cuando tenías cinco años, estalló una guerra civil en el Cúmulo de Hapes. Mi hermano Kalen lideró una rebelión compuesta por aquellos que no estaban satisfechos con el reinado de la Reina Madre. Había muchos de ellos, sobretodo de los Mundos del Rifle y del Alcance Lorelli, que creían en su causa lo bastante como para matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Atacaron la capital y derrotaron a nuestras fuerzas, y tú y Ta'a Chume fueron evacuadas en naves separadas. Habría dado cualquier cosa por permanecer juntos pero mi lugar estaba con mi gente.

La memoria era algo complicado. Rey se había forzado a recordar tanto como podía a lo largo de los años, sin conseguir nada salvo un montón de caras borrosas y una atmósfera de pánico abrumadora. Sin embargo, cuando más hablaba Isolder, más de esa vaguedad se solidificaba, hasta que pudo ver llamas a su alrededor y una mano tocándole la mejilla como una despedida y una bendición, y entonces las nubes y el cielo.

\- Estabas en grave peligro – continuó Isolder en una voz baja y tensa – Eras la _Chume'da_ , la heredera. Kalen nunca te habría dejado vivir, no importa lo joven que fueras. Su ideología le había hecho retorcido, lo había podrido desde dentro. Yo mismo lo maté un mes después, en los acantilados del Palacio de las Fuentes. Con su muerte, el rumbo de la guerra cambió y lo que quedaba de las Fuerzas Armadas consiguió retomar Hapes y aplastar la rebelión. Ta'a Chume regresó y todo volvió a estar bien, excepto por una cosa. No pudimos encontrarte. La señal de tu nave había desaparecido.

\- ¿Quién más estaba a bordo? - preguntó Rey en poco más que un susurro. Unas débiles siluetas tiraban de una parte de su mente largamente enterrada: mujeres con armadura, la mitad inferior de sus caras cubiertas por máscaras.

\- Una niñera y dos miembros de la Guardia Real. Se suponía que debían llevarte a Orinda, donde la Nueva República acababa de transferir la capital y donde tenía amigos influyentes que podían darte su protección, pero nunca llegaste al punto de reunión.

\- Y la mujer a la que me parezco… Teneniel Djo… - la voz de Rey se apagó. Ya lo sabía, ¿verdad? Había oído a Isolder hablar a Elerron sobre su _difunta esposa_. Esa era una de las razones por las que no había querido creerle en primer lugar. Si de verdad él era su padre, eso significa que su madre estaba muerta.

\- Teneniel falleció poco después de que nacieras – respondió Isolder, su dolor aún evidente a pesar del paso de los años, de una forma con la que uno podía imaginarse claramente como debió de arder la herida cuando aún estaba fresca.

Y antes de que Rey pudiera siquiera reaccionar a eso, antes de que pudiera desenredar la maraña de hilos que eran sus emociones encontradas e intentar entender si lo que sentía era dolor o nada por una mujer que no conocía, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y se desató el infierno.

Rey absorbió cada detalle de la escena. Debió de hacerlo, porque cuando en los meses venideros miraba hacia atrás, recordaría con devastadora claridad por el chute de adrenalina a las imponentes mujeres medio enmascaradas con pesadas armaduras con púas de las Chume'doro y los cañones montados sobre sus anchos hombros, y la forma en la que Elerron apretaba la boca en una línea de urgencia. Recordaría a alguien diciendo en básico: “ _Su Alteza, el otro prisionero ha escapado, ha recuperado su arma, debe irse_ ”.

Pero en el momento presente, allí y ahora, solo registró el concepto de _prisionero escapado_ y _arma recuperada_ antes de que saliera disparada de la sala de interrogatorios como una bala, empujando a su paso a los guardias, ignorando los gritos que dejaba a su paso, corriendo tan rápido como sus pies podían llevarla a lo largo de los pasillos metálicos donde el aire vibraba por las alarmas, corriendo entre soldados que portaban armas, las cuales ya sabía que serían inútiles si Kylo Ren había recuperado la Fuerza.

También regresó a ella, a los cinco metros de distancia de esos extraños contenedores cilíndricos. Se estrelló contra ella en oleadas, trayendo consigo el tirón magnético de su presa, el destello irregular de su presencia energética. Algunos de los soldados que salían del cuartel y el comedor intentaron detenerla. Joder, probablemente pensaron que _ella_ era el objetivo de la alarma, pero los arrastró hacia un lado con un poderoso estallido telequinético, sus cuerpos se estrellaron contra las paredes, sus armas repiqueteando contra el suelo. Finalmente los dejó atrás, corriendo como un rayo por el edificio principal de la guarnición y saliendo a la cálida noche de verano, donde la pista de aterrizaje estaba cubierta de cadáveres, donde una espada cruzada escarlata aullaba bajo una red de constelaciones mientras se hundía en el pecho del último soldado en pie.

Rey avanzó hacia Kylo con un renovado impulso de velocidad, pero él estaba demasiado lejos, ya subiéndose a la cabina de un caza estelar _Miy'til_ , la empuñadura de la espada Skywalker centelleaba visiblemente en su cinturón de herramientas. Se había puesto su casco, pero aun así, de algún modo, _supo_ que Kylo sonreía por su triunfo mientras le lanzaba una última mirada antes de que la carlinga de transpaciero se cerrara sobre él.

\- Oh, no, ¡tú _no_! - gritó Rey incluso aunque no podía oírla por encima del rugido de los motores de impulso de fusión 6X4.

Trepó por un caza para requisar uno para ella mientras, a su espalda, Isolder escupía órdenes en hapano, posiblemente _quietos_ o algo parecido, porque no hubo láseres disparados en su dirección.

Rey apenas dedicó un pensamiento para ellos. El universo se había reducido solo a los rayos de luz blanquecinos del caza estelar de Kylo mientras sobrevolaba las copas de los árboles. No pasó mucho antes de que ella le siguiera, los nudillos blancos por apretar los mandos, el suelo alejándose, el panel de control atronando con advertencias ignoradas de reducir la velocidad, el bosque abriéndose hasta que…

_Solo las nubes y el cielo..._

  
   
*

 

Mientras que Rey atesoraba la idea de derribar a Kylo y recuperar la espada láser de los restos retorcidos, se abstuvo de disparar. En su lugar le cortó el paso poniendo los propulsores al límite con un gruñido, forzándolo a descender la nave, hasta una altitud que al menos haría que un choque fuera no letal. Lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, pero al fin y al cabo, no tenía deseos de ser quien matara al hijo de Leia.

Para su sorpresa, el transmisor cobró vida mientras sobrevolaba el bosque, pisándole los talones.

\- Este no parece ser ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello – observó con una voz crujiente y llena de ruido de estática, que tenía una pizca de burla. El imbécil se _regocijaba_.  
   
\- Deberías haber pensado eso _antes_ de robarme _mi_ espada láser – calibrando los cañones en fuego tartamudo, Rey apuntó a las alas, o lo intentó. Kylo esquivó sus láseres con facilidad, el caza estelar blanco zigzagueando a través de la noche plateada como un espectro efímero, los rayos de plasma esmeralda no dando en el casco de la nave por centímetros. Kylo era un buen piloto, para su desgracia, tendría que mejorar su estrategia...

Antes de que se le ocurriera esa idea, Kylo hizo un fuerte ascenso en espiral en el aire y entonces descendió _detrás_ de ella. De repente _ella_ era la que estaba siendo perseguida. Rey gruñó entre dientes, agarrando con fuerza los mandos, llevando a la nave a un giro de 180 grados que casi le parte el cuello. Los dos cazas estelares _Miy'til_ se precipitaron uno contra el otro, los láseres chocando entre ellos con violentas explosiones que soltaban ardientes chispas que caían sobre las copas de los árboles.

Kylo y Rey se desviaron al mismo tiempo, apenas segundos antes de lo que habría sido un impacto devastador. Rey aún se estaba recuperando del brusco movimiento cuando Kylo le habló por la onda corta:

\- Para que conste, es _mi_ espada láser – y se lanzó hacia la estratosfera.

Rey no lo persiguió. No tenía sentido, porque no se sentía capaz de hacer un tiro mortal, y no podía seguirlo a través del hiperespacio. Aterrizó en la orilla del río y golpeó el panel de control del caza estelar una vez detenido. Eso no pudo frenar su frustración, así que también gritó, el chillido estridente retumbando en la oscura y silenciosa cabina.

  
   
*  
 

Rey recorrió el bosque iluminado por la luna, buscando al _Halcón_. Ocasionalmente oía el zumbido de motores iónicos por encima de su cabeza y se agachaba bajo las ramas de los árboles para evitar ser descubierta por lo que seguramente serían patrullas de búsqueda. Parte de ella quería desesperadamente regresar a la guarnición y exigir más respuestas del príncipe hapano, pero la otra parte estaba…

Asustada. Le llevó más de un minuto de tropezones entre la maleza el descubrir el porqué estaba asustada. ¿Y si la prueba de ADN revelaba que _no_ tenía la sangre de Isolder y que su parecido con su difunta esposa era pura coincidencia? Después de todo, todo el asunto parecía demasiado extraño para creerlo. Era una chatarrera, era nadie, definitivamente _no_ era una princesa perdida.

¿Era siquiera _princesa_ el término correcto? Isolder la había llamado otra cosa. La había llamado la _Chume'da_.

La heredera al trono.

Se estremeció con la húmeda brisa. Eso si _ella_ era Kira Ka Djo, lo que parecía incluso más ominoso, como cuando Maz le había dicho que cogiera la espada Skywalker y que usara la Fuerza. Y entonces se había levantado y corrido hacia el bosque, justo hacia Kylo.

La ironía no pasó desapercibida para Rey.

Primero encontró _su_ nave, el elegante transbordador negro de clase _Upsilon_ que había usado para llegar a Stalsinek IV. Aparte de darle una patada cuando pasó al lado, lo dejó atrás sin más. Sería la prueba de que la Primera Orden había traspasado las fronteras del Consorcio. Otra hora de caminata la llevó hasta la silueta gris pálido del _Halcón_ , que estaba siendo la anfitriona de una manada de monos beek que se desperdigaron con su avance.

Una vez dentro del carguero, Rey comprobó sus mensajes. Se le paró el corazón con un comunicado de Leia que, una vez que pasaba por la habitual secuencia de desencriptación, le informaba de la derrota de la Resistencia en Taanab y terminaba con la directriz de regresar a la base lo antes posible. Eso era malo… Taanab había sido uno de los últimos bastiones de la República a lo largo de la Ruta Comercial Perlamiana. Eso significaba que solo quedaba la fortaleza de Anaxes, la Concha Ringali y Orus entre la Primera Órden y Coruscant.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo Rey en voz alta, probando las palabras en la lengua.

Se resistía a la idea de irse sin una resolución al misterio de su pasado, pero la Resistencia la necesitaba. Estaba la familia que siempre había querido encontrar y estaba la familia que había encontrado en el camino, y no había dudas por dónde tenía que estar en ese momento.

Cuando el _Halcón_ salió disparado desde el bosque hacia las estrellas, Rey echó un vistazo por el lateral del ventanal. Las luces brillaban desde las distantes ventanas allí abajo en el suelo, y se preguntó si justo en ese momento Isolder la estaba observando marcharse de la misma forma en la que su yo de cinco años había observado una nave surcar el cielo. “ _Volveré_ ”, pensó. Algún día, cuando la guerra termine y no le debiera nada más a los vínculos que había forjado. “ _Lo prometo_ ”.

 

* * *

 

   
Coruscant estaba en mitad de su ciclo de día cuando Rey llegó a los cuarteles militares que ahora compartía la Resistencia con los vestigios de la flota de la República, aquella que había estado estacionada en otro lugar en el momento de la destrucción del sistema hosniano. El ambiente en ese gran complejo de edificios majestuosos se estaba volviendo cada vez más pesado a medida que la Primera Orden avanzaba en la galaxia conocida con cada mes que pasaba, y ese día, Rey casi podía saborear la desesperación que emanaba de las personas que deambulaban por el hangar en el que había desembarcado. Y aún así la miraban con un brillo de tenacidad y lucha que la hicieron sentir como un fraude. La esperanza era el legado de los Jedi, como había dicho Luke con quizás un ligero toque de amargura, pero vaya Jedi era _ella_ , causando casi un incidente diplomático y perdiendo su espada láser en su primera misión en solitario.

Finn la estaba esperando en la entrada del hangar, su sonrisa era genuina y de bienvenida, aunque faltaba su alegría habitual. Mientras que Rey estaba segura de que habría sentido si le hubiese pasado algo malo en Taanab, no pudo evitar buscar heridas antes de correr hacia sus brazos abiertos.

\- ¡Estás bien! - exclamó Finn en el hueco de su cuello – Has estado fuera tanto tiempo, que pensé…

\- Estoy bien – se apresuró a asegurarle, apretando su ancha figura una última vez antes de separarse – Me alegro de que también estés bien.

\- Phasma casi me pilló – dijo Finn mientras comenzaban el largo paseo hasta la oficina de Leia – Pero de alguna forma… quiero decir, su rifle bláster se atascó solo, o tal vez no. _Quería_ que lo hiciera, y lo _hizo_.

Rey sonrió.

\- Sí, me encanta cuando eso pasa. ¿Sabes?, si dejas que el Maestro Luke te entrenase…

Finn la interrumpió, no porque estuviera molesto sino porque esa era una vieja discusión entre ellos.

\- Ahora mismo, la Resistencia necesita mis habilidades en el combate armado y mi conocimiento de las tácticas de la Primera Orden. Así puedo ayudar a más personas.

Rey hizo como si pusiera los ojos en blanco, ocultando la pequeña sonrisa de cariño.

\- Adelante entonces, Teniente.

Finn contraatacó con un amigable golpecito con el hombro contra el de ella.

\- Basta de hablar de mi… ¿cómo fue tu viaje? ¿Encontraste el nexo? - frunció ceño al notar que faltaba el cinturón de herramientas – Rey, ¿dónde está tu espada láser?

Le contó toda la historia tan rápido como pudo, sin apenas detenerse a respirar entre frases, sin importarle particularmente que tuviera que repetirse ante Leia en pocos minutos. Finn se merecía saberlo todo primero, se lo había ganado. Primero, Finn escuchó con una expresión pétrea que les resultaba natural a los hombres y mujeres militares, asintiendo en los momentos correctos, pero, cuanto más contaba, más se aflojaba su mandíbula, hasta que al final estaba completamente boquiabierto para cuando llegaron al pasillo de oficinas que pertenecía al Alto Mando.

\- ¡Eres una _princesa_! - el asombrado susurro resonó a través del silencioso pasillo, provocando miradas de curiosidad de los que pasaban.

\- No tan fuerte – le advirtió, tecleando el código de seguridad en el teclado de la puerta en la que se habían detenido – Además, eso aún no está confirmado…

La puerta se abrió y Finn entró casi arrollando.

\- Rey es una princesa – anunció a Leia, que estaba sentada en su escritorio, y a Luke, que estaba junto a la ventana.

\- ¡ _Finn_! - siseó Rey, apresurándose por el umbral de la puerta con dos pares de ojos Skywalker puestos sobre ella – Te he _dicho_ , que no estamos _seguros_...  
   
\- Oh, lo siento, Su Majestad…

\- ¡No me llames eso!

Leia se aclaró la garganta.

\- Solo los reyes y reinas son “Su Majestad”. Los príncipes y princesas son “Su Alteza”. Pero creo – dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia ellos para que se sentaran – que será mejor que empieces por el principio.

  
   
*  
 

Rey había esperado que Luke y Leia escucharan el parte completo con más compostura de la que Finn había mostrado. Sin embargo, se equivocaba por completo. La mención de Kylo fue recibida con el estoicismo que nace de un antiguo dolor, pero el oír el nombre de Isolder causó que por primera vez Luke mirara a su melliza con una chispa de diversión.

\- Oh, no te atrevas a empezar con eso – murmuró Leia, muy interesada de repente en las pulidas vetas de su escritorio de quasimadera.

\- No he dicho nada – protestó Luke.

\- Rey, ignora a mi hermano, está siendo un imbécil – informó Leia con un enérgico tono de voz – Por favor, continúa.

Incluso aunque acababa de recibir una orden directa por una mujer que respetaba mucho, Rey se encontró a si misma dudando. Un ligero color rosa había aparecido en las elegantes mejillas de Leia, sutilmente, pero estaba _ahí_. La General Organa se estaba _sonrojando_ , y eso, de alguna forma, era lo más extraño que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

\- ¿Los dos conocen al príncipe hapano? - preguntó Finn, inclinándose hacia adelante entusiasta.

Finn podía mantenerse firme en una ceremonia con los mejores, pero a puerta cerrada, trataba a Luke y Leia con una informalidad reconfortante que Rey nunca podía esperar a dominar.

\- _Conocer_ es relativo – respondió Luke – Hemos coincidido. Leia, por otro lado, lo conoce mejor que yo.

\- Para que luego digan que no dices nada – le espetó Leia, y Luke se rió, y ni siquiera la dosis enorme de confusión interna pudo detener a Rey de sonreír ante la fugaz visión de los fieros jóvenes rebeldes que el Maestro Jedi y la General habían sido una vez.

\- Luke y yo conocimos a Isolder durante la guerra… la primera – explicó Leia algo gruñona – La Alianza Rebelde organizó una reunión con Ta'a Chume para discutir la posibilidad de que el Cúmulo de Hapes se uniera a nuestra causa. Las negociaciones duraron una semana y no salió nada de ellas. El Consorcio no quería llamar la atención del Emperador hacia su pequeño rincón del Borde Interior. Pero, durante ese tiempo, Isolder y yo entablamos cierta… camaradería.

\- Era dulce con ella – aclaró Luke, con un brillo en sus ojos azul tormenta que revelaban que quizás estaba disfrutando todo eso _demasiado_.

Leia le frunció el ceño pero no lo negó.

\- Nuestros caminos volvieron a cruzarse después de la guerra y nos mandábamos mensajes de vez en cuando.

\- Volvía a Han loco – intervino Luke alegre.

\- ¡ _Luke_! Pero finalmente perdimos el contacto. Por lo que tengo entendido, hubo un levantamiento en Hapes, y yo estaba ocupada discutiendo con el Senado – concluyó Leia – Volviendo al asunto que tenemos entre manos… lo que me desconcierta, Rey, es que el Capitán Elerron convocara al príncipe para lidiar con un intruso en el Outback Corsario, de todos los lugares. ¿De qué hablasteis tú e Isolder?

  
   
*  
 

Después de que Rey terminara de hablar, el silencio que cayó sobre la habitación era tan espeso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. “ _El silencio del desierto_ ”, pensó Rey frenéticamente. La tensa y opresiva quietud del mediodía, cuando todo dormitaba en el calor sofocante. Solo que esta vez estaba en una base militar en Coruscant, y una especie de luz solar más suave se filtraba por las ventanas, caía sobre los muebles, los mapas estelares y los dos rostros cubiertos por las líneas de la edad que la miraban fijamente desconcertados mientras ella se removían inquieta en su silla.

\- Hace quince años, en Orinda – dijo Leia como si estuviera aturdida – Recibí un comunicado encriptado de Isolder diciéndome que estaba confiando algo de gran importancia a mi cuidado. Volvió a contactar conmigo una vez que la rebelión contra su madre había sido sofocada, y se quedó aún más turbado cuando le informé de que no había llegado ninguna nave de Hapes. No me dijo qué estaba a bordo. No tenía ni idea de lo que era… - se puso de pie y salió de detrás del escritorio, encorvándose para acunar el rostro de Rey entre las manos. En ese momento la General se parecía mucho a su hijo, mirando fijamente a Rey después de que la espada láser volara hacia la palma de la mano de Rey en lugar de a la suya, como si se le hubiese cortado la respiración – Era la _Chume'da_ – susurró Leia – Eras _tú_.

  
   
*  
 

Se llamó a un droide para extraer una muestra de sangre. Sin el ADN de Isolder, no había forma de confirmar o desmentir en ese momento el parentesco exacto de Rey, pero _podían_ buscar genes hapanos. Leia y Finn acompañaron al droide a la cubierta médica después de que Luke pidiera educadamente algo de tiempo a solas con su estudiante, que bajó la mirada al suelo una vez que se quedaron ellos dos en la oficina.

\- Maestro Luke – empezó a decir Rey, tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta – Siento mucho lo de su espada láser…

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- No fue culpa tuya, Rey. Mi sobrino es bienvenido de tenerla… puede que incluso aprenda algo. Lo que me importa es que hayas regresado sana y salva. Además… - sus dedos cibernéticos tocaron la empuñadura que tenía colgada al cinto – Estoy mucho más apegado a la espada que yo mismo hice. Como sospecho que te pasará a ti también.

Rey alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Me enseñará a hacer mi propia…?

\- Sí. Pero primero tenemos que hablar de tus visiones en el nexo. Junto con esta nueva noticia de tu parentesco… Vamos a asumir por ahora que _eres_ la hija de Isolder y Teneniel. Creo que hemos descubierto la razón por la que has estado teniendo problemas con la Fuerza. La entidad dijo que no eras _de la sangre_ y entonces pareció cambiar de opinión una vez que te estudió un poco más. Me pregunto si tal vez fue incapaz de detectarlo directamente, diluido como estaba por los genes no humanos de tu padre. Nunca conocí a esta Teneniel Djo, pero Isolder mencionó que era de Dathomir, ¿correcto? - Luke esperó a que Rey asintiera antes de continuar – Ese es un planeta del Borde Exterior, y _conozco_ algunas cosas de los clanes de brujas que tienen allí sus dominios. Son sensibles a la Fuerza pero entienden a la Fuerza de forma que difiere enormemente con la praxis convencional de los Jedi, o incluso de los Sith. La tratan como una especia de magia. Y adoran a la Diosa Alada.

\- Su diosa – dijo Rey, los pensamientos bullían en su mente – Eso es lo que Elerron le dijo a Isolder… que vi a la diosa de Teneniel en la fuente.

\- Eso lo prueba entonces. Teneniel Djo dejó Dathomir, se casó con un hapano, y de alguna forma se tropezó con un nexo de la Fuerza en su nuevo territorio. Y allí, en los bosques de Stalsinek IV, arraigó su fe.

\- Ella no construyó el templo – señaló Rey – El lugar parecía _antiguo_ , Maestro.

\- Probablemente los arquitectos originales erigieron ese templo para una deidad propia – reflexionó Luke – Sin duda es un misterio. ¿Quién mejor para resolverlo que la Alteza Real del lugar?

Rey gruñó.

\- Es tan malo como Finn. Hágame un favor, no se lo diga aún a Poe. Nunca me dejará me dejará en paz. Y Chewie tampoco.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la puerta cuando esta hizo un familiar rasguño metálico. Apareció Finn brincando sobre sus talones, prácticamente embelesado por la emoción, pero fue Leia quien habló primero.

\- Enhorabuena, eres de la realeza – le dijo a Rey sin preámbulos – No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza… no todo es lo que parece, te lo aseguro. Y también tengo algo para ti – fue hacia su escritorio y buscó por algo por un rato antes de sacar un cartucho de datos, el cual presionó contra la mano de Rey que se había vuelto fría de repente - Esto contiene la frecuencia de transmisión de la _Canción de Guerra_ , la nave personal de Isolder. No tengo ni idea de si aún funciona, pero merece la pena el intento – sus ojos marrones se suavizaron – Tú y tu padre tenéis mucho de lo que ponerse al día.


	4. Chapter 4

_**36 DBY** _

_**Un año estándar después** _

 

_Esto no está pasando._

Por un momento, todo pareció centellear como el latido de un corazón que impulsaba una luz roja que fluía como una arteria por el mundo, cuando el Cuartel General de Defensa Orbital de Coruscant cayó desde el cielo en una lluvia de fragmentos de metal del tamaño de pequeños edificios, que habían sido capturados por el tirón gravitacional del planeta y que ardían a la entrada de la atmósfera estallando en llamas y causando estragos en la ciudad de abajo.

_Esto no está pasando._

La idea revoloteaba por la superficie de la mente de Rey de vez en cuando, como si a la _enésima_ vez se fuera a romper el hechizo y fuera a despertar en una realidad donde la Primera Orden no hubiese llegado desde Borleias en las Colonias y desde Reecee cerca de la Nebulosa de Utegetu, convergiendo sobre Coruscant en un movimiento en pinza que sobrepasó rápidamente las flotas combinadas de la Resistencia y de la República. Su mente estaba acudiendo a sus viejos trucos, intentando ocultar la verdad con fantasías infantiles. _Estaba_ pasando. _Era_ real.

\- ¿Cómo va? - preguntó Rey, mirando por encima del hombro hacia donde estaba Leia siendo sostenida entre Finn y Poe mientras renqueaban entre las ruinas del Distrito del Senado. El aire estaba cargado de humo y polvo, reflejando la luz carmesí de los innumerables incendios, pero Rey estaba lo bastante cerca como para notar que la general tenía dificultades para respirar, y su cara estaba mortálmente pálida. La sangre empapaba el mantón con la que le había cubierto el torso a modo de vendaje, por el que se filtraba en grandes cantidades por una herida infligida por la espada _beskar_ de Malacath Ren.

\- La perdemos – respondió Poe tenso – Tenemos que llevarla con Luke lo antes posible.

Rey rastreó con la Fuerza, confirmando la presencia de su maestro en el punto de encuentro.

\- El _Halcón_ está justo en esa calle – o por lo menos, lo que quedaba de esa calle.

Lo que les salvaba era que ese distrito ya había sido destruido y que por tanto, el enemigo había desviado su atención a otra parte. Estaba desierto, con montones de escombros se alzaban desde el suelo, había escaramuzas dispersas por el resto de la ciudad pero el aire transmitía los sonidos de la batalla, de las bombas, los láseres y los gritos.

Había colapsado una torre en el camino que tenían previsto, aunque había una apertura entre los hierros retorcidos lo bastante ancho como para se pudiera pasar de uno en uno. Al no detectar señales de vida al otro lado de la barrera, Rey indicó a Poe para que fuera primero. Entonces empujó suavemente a Leia, murmurando palabras de ánimo a la mujer herida y desorientada cuyos huesos se sentían increíblemente frágiles bajos las manos de Rey. En cuanto Leia desapareció por el hueco, Rey fue consciente de repente de la presencia detrás de ella, la energía ácida, malévola y chisporroteante del lado oscuro de la Fuerza.

_Kriff._

Rey se dio la vuelta. Finn, siempre alerta, ya había levantado el bláster, apuntando hacia la ondulante neblina donde se habían materializado tres figuras con armadura.

\- Vete – le dijo a Finn, señalando con la cabeza en dirección al hueco – Los contendré.

\- Rey, no voy a _dejarte_ – empezó a protestar Fin, pero ella le cortó.

\- Poe necesita tu ayuda para llevar a la General Organa a la nave, y alguien tiene que ganar tiempo. _Vete_ , te alcanzaré.

\- Será mejor que lo hagas – murmuró Finn mientras se apresuraba a introducirse por el rudimentario túnel. Desde el principio habían aprendido a confiar uno en las capacidades del otro, _tenían_ que hacerlo, o de lo contrario no harían nada.

Una vez que Finn estuvo a salvo al otro lado de la barrera, Rey se colocó en una… no una postura abierta, aún no. En lugar de eso, se quedó inmóvil en una postura casi de meditación, evaluando la situación mientras las tres siluetas se desplegaban, supuso que para lanzar mejor una ofensiva simultánea desde direcciones diferentes. Decidió que entablaría combate contra ellos por cinco minutos antes de retirarse, y con suerte Finn, Poe y Leia habrían alcanzado el _Halcón_ para entonces.

La figura que estaba de pie directamente enfrente de ella habló en un tono inconfundiblemente femenino incluso a través del modulador de voz del casco.

\- Hola, pequeña Jedi – ronroneó Boethiah Ren, la que en privado Rey consideraba como la más peligrosa de los caballeros de Ren, llevaba una mezcla de una pesada coraza y malla de cortosis – Tu último bastión ha caído. Los restos de tu flota desperdigados. No es demasiado tarde para pasarte al bando vencedor, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Cómo puedes seguir queriendo que se nos una después de que matara a Malacath? - gruñó Clavicus Ren, su maza de puas, agarrada con puño cubierto por un guantelete, ya estaba inclinada en posición de ataque.

\- El hecho de que _fuera_ capaz de matarlo es precisamente la razón por la que la quiero como aliada – respondió Boethiah – Solo estás molesto porque te rompió el brazo en Kuat hace tres meses.

\- Ahórrame el discurso de reclutamiento – le espetó Rey – Estoy perfectamente bien donde estoy.

Intentó no parecer _demasiado_ sorprendida. Había arrojado telequinéticamente a Malacath por un balcón de un segundo piso antes de que pudiera lanzar otro ataque sobre Leia, pero parecía que había sido suficiente para matarlo. Quizás los soldados de la Resistencia habían terminado el trabajo.

\- Se acabó Jedi – se burló Hircine Ren, su capa negra susurró cuando blandió su electrovara hacia ella – La Resistencia nunca será capaz de recuperarse de esta derrota. La República ya no existe.

Rey sacó su propia arma.

\- Entonces supongo que no hay nada más que hacer salvo llevarme por delante a todos vosotros – Luke la había advertido de que un día su afilada lengua sería su perdición… solo esperaba que no fuera ese día.

Los caballeros del lado oscuro cargaron y Rey entró en acción, con su vara láser encendida cortando el aire, las hojas teñidas de un brillo plateado por los cristales de fuego Durind que había arrancado del lecho de roca de Tatooine. Gemas preciosas pulidas a través de los siglos por el viento y la arena, eran apropiadas para alguien como ella, que no había conocido nada salvo la aridez durante catorce años. Lo rayos gemelos de color metálico chocaron contra la electrovara de Hircine, la maza de Clavicus y las dagas retorcidamente curvadas de punta envenenada en un baile letal en medio del humo y las ruinas. Rey hizo un uso liberal de las columnas desmoronadas y las cornisas colapsadas, saltando sobre ellos, girando y golpeando a sus enemigos mientras contaba los minutos en la cabeza. Estaba en clara desventaja: las armaduras de los caballeros y sus armas eran resistentes al plasma de las espadas láser y la superaban en número. Pero tenía una oportunidad si se movía _más rápido_ , si golpeaba _más fuerte_...

Lo sintió antes de verlo. Incluso a través del asqueroso miasma de energía sombría de sus subordinados, su presencia en la Fuerza engulló sus sentidos, tan fiera y distintiva como un relámpago. Y _hubo_ relámpagos, saliendo desde unos dedos enguantados, hasta la muñeca de Clavicus que tiró hacia atrás antes de que su maza diera en su diana en el cráneo de Rey.

Al principio Rey solo pudo quedarse mirando, embobada, mientras Kylo se colocaba entre ella y sus caballeros. Clavicus se sujetaba la muñeca herida que estaba en un ángulo extraño, de la boquilla del casco emergía un bajo jadeo animal de dolor, mientras que Boethiah se había salido del alcance, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado como si estuviera observando la escena con perspicacia. Fue Hircine quien se atrevió a hablar, diciendo con una confusa voz:

\- ¿Lord Ren?

\- Encontrad vuestro propio pasatiempo – ordenó Kylo a través de un profundo chirrido del modulador de voz – Tengo una cuenta pendiente con esta.

 

*

 

Kylo atacó tan pronto los otros desaparecieron. Pero no era nada más que un movimiento de apertura diseñado para comenzar el duelo, su espada cruzada chocó contra su vara láser sin la usual fuerza bruta. Casi como si su corazón no estuviera ahí, lo que era ridículo, ¿verdad? Se probaron mutuamente, el rojo y el plateado iluminaba el sombrío escenario mientras el cielo continuaba cayendo sobre Coruscant, restos de las batallas aéreas que dejaban el suelo como si tuviera viruela. Fue entonces cuando Rey rodeó unos alerones-S que se habían estrellado en su campo de batalla, que Kylo se lanzó contra ella en un ataque elevado con el que Rey casi tuvo que romperse el espinazo por la mitad para bloquearlo, los rayos entrecruzados de sus sables crepitando junto a su cuello.

\- _¿Dónde está ella?_ \- exigió saber. Sonaba extraño, asustado y desesperado, sus palabras casi incoherentes por la estática.

No podía referirse a otra persona salvo a Leia, y el instinto protector se puso a toda máquina.

\- No dejaré que le hagas daño. Ya has hecho _bastante_ – pulsó con el pulgar el cierre colocado en medio de la empuñadura de su arma, y las hojas unidas se desbloquearon con facilidad cuando la vara se dividió en dos espadas láser separadas, y así tomó la ofensiva, haciendo retroceder a Kylo con el incesante ataque ondulante de la forma _Jar'Kai_.

En el pasado año raramente había usado esa técnica contra él pero ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro, considerando el que no estuviera planeado un duelo prolongado. Como era de esperar, el cronómetro imaginario que tenía en la cabeza la avisó solos después de unos pocos segundos más. Apretando los dientes, giró ambos filos hacia él en un arco letal que lo forzó a zigzaguear de forma extraña a un lado para esquivarlo, y entonces Rey fue libre, extinguió las espadas láser, precipitándose en la dirección del hueco e introduciéndose en él sin mirar atrás.

Kylo no intentó detenerla.

 

* * *

 

 Arrastrándose por el espacio real, el _Halcón Milenario_ se aproximó al espinoso brillo esmeralda de las Nieblas Transitorias, con su paquete de contramedidas Carbanti comprobando cualquier firma electrónica identificativa y enmascarando las comunicaciones que se estaban enviando de un lado a otro a través de los canales encriptados de la HoloNet, por donde lo que quedaba de la Resistencia intentaba rastrear a sus camaradas. De vez en cuando, una señal se apagaba, y Rey reprimía los pensamientos constantes de lo que le podría haber pasado a la nave que había al otro lado. Eso solo la llevaría a la locura. Tenía que concentrarse en el momento presente, en mantener a su tripulación viva.

Leia estaba convaleciente en el camarote que había sido de Han, Luke le había cosido la herida con la ayuda de la Fuerza y Chewbacca se había quedado junto a su cama. Luke mismo estaba de pie en la cabina con Finn y R2, observando a Rey y Poe navegando por ese sector que parecería vacío para aquellos que desconocían que el Cúmulo de Hapes estaba justo al otro lado del velo de iones que pulsaba, temblaba y se movía en la oscuridad. Era hipnótico, como las Nieblas se curvaban como si fuera humo, pero para Rey el hermoso efecto visual quedaba eclipsado por el hecho de que la guerra estaba casi perdida. Su mente aún se negaba a procesar las repercusiones de eso, así que divagaba en otra distracción mejor: Kylo. Ahora que el calor del momento se había enfriado y estaban bien lejos el uno del otro, podía tener la oportunidad de reflexionar en su último encuentro, el número once desde Stalsinek IV. Se había enfrentado más a menudo a sus caballeros que a él mismo, pero no se le había escapado el notar que ahora era más fuerte y estaba más concentrado en cada duelo respecto al anterior. Luke había conjeturado que Kylo debía de estar meditando con la espada Skywalker aunque aún no la había blandido en combate,y, de hecho, el maestro de Rey había examinado una vez un vídeo filtrado de la Primer Orden asaltando una barricada de la Resistencia y observó que la técnica de Kylo ahora poseía decididamente una preferencia al Djem So. “ _No siempre fue así_ ”, había murmurado Luke. “ _Cuando era mi aprendiz, favorecía el Niman_ ".

Sin embargo, a Rey le sorprendió recordar que algo estaba mal con Kylo hacía una hora en Coruscant. Sus movimientos habían sido erráticos e ineficaces de una forma que le había recordado a la Base Starkiller. Y había preguntado por Leia… ¿podía haber sabido que estaba herida? ¿Había estado… preocupado?

“ _No_ ”, se dijo Rey con fiereza. Su madre y su tío podrían aún albergar la esperanza de que pudiera redimirse, pero ella no iba a hacer en esa trampa. Han Solo había pagado ese error con su vida, y _ella_ era sobretodo una superviviente.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - el suave arrastre de palabras de Poe desde el asiento de copiloto interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos de Rey. Estaba más relajado ahora que Jessika había confirmado que estaba con BB8 y que habían encontrado un refugio temporal en el sector Fakir, protegidos por el Cinturón de Asteroides Sarnikken – Necesitamos un sitio para escondernos, algún lugar para evaluar la situación y reagruparnos con los demás.

\- La Primera Orden ha ocupado los sistemas principales – dijo Finn con gravedad – Podemos refugiarnos en el Borde Exterior pero es lo que están esperando, y algo más cerca del Núcleo estará plagado de bloqueos.

\- ¿Y el Espacio Salvaje? - se aventuró Poe, y entonces negó con la cabeza rechazando su propia sugerencia – No, tienen ojos allí, al igual que en las Regiones Desconocidas. Estaríamos allí escondidos sin saber de dónde vendría el siguiente golpe.

Rey estaba mirando por el observatorio de transpariacero, hacia el remolino de las Nieblas verdes. Podía sentir la mirada contemplativa de Luke sobre su espalda, hasta que finalmente habló:

\- Creo que hay una razón por la que Rey ha elegido esta ruta en particular – dijo – Creo que ella ya sabe a dónde vamos.

Ella asintió, respirando profundamente en un esfuerzo por calmar la tormenta de su interior, y entonces alargó una mano temblorosa al panel de comunicaciones del panel de control. Para contactar con Isolder.

 

*

 

Para cuando el Halcón recibió el permiso para entrar en las Nieblas, junto con una carta de navegación que contenía la red de coordenadas y las instrucciones de cómo proceder, Leia ya se sentía ligeramente mejor. Se aferraba al brazo de Chewbacca cuando estos se unieron a los otros en la cabina, observando la nube de iones desvanecerse en las líneas estelares de la velocidad de la luz y luego, después de un salto que duró apenas unos segundos, el espacio real de nuevo.

\- La hiperrruta que acabamos de recorrer, los extranjeros del cúmulo la llaman el Espinazo – dijo Leia – Ahora estamos en la Garganta, el único sector de las Nieblas Transitorias que permite viajar a velocidad subluz hasta… _allí_ – señaló a una esfera verde y azul que había en la distancia – Shedu Maad. Es el mismo planeta que orbitamos durante aquellas negociaciones fallidas hace décadas.

Rey apenas le echó un vistazo a Shedu Maad. Toda su atención se desvió de inmediato a la masiva estructura que flotaba sobre él: un conjunto plateado de capiteles, almenas ricamente decoradas bajo una cúpula de cristal transparente y montado sobre una estructura de basalto negro esculpido por el viento, con cinco torres de energía sobresaliendo para dar apariencia de estrella. A Rey le costó un poco aceptar el hecho de que estaba mirando una nave espacial: el diámetro del casco construido sobre un central medía solo unos metros menos que toda la longitud del _Finalizador_ , y estaba rodeado por un impresionante despliegue de generadores de escudo, baterías de turboláseres, cañones antiaéreos, y proyectores de rayos tractores, por lo que parecía una corona entre la luz de las nebulosas heladas.

\- Y eso – continuó Leia – es el Hogar Estelar, la nave insignia de la Reina Madre Hapana. Tiene varios miles de años.

\- Es un _castillo_ – balbuceó Finn, los ojos como platos – Un castillo en el _espacio_.

\- _A estas personas les va bastante bien, ¿eh?_ \- gruñó Chewbacca en shyriiwook, y entonces lanzó una furtiva mirada en dirección a Rey – _Sin ofender, Su Excelencia._

\- Oh, deja de llamarme así – le regañó Rey aunque una parte de ella suponía, con una punzada de tristeza, que el desdén de Chewbacca provenía de su lealtad a Han, que había estado celoso de que Isolder rivalizara contra él por el afecto de Leia.

\- Ey, Su Principesca Señoría, siempre me he preguntado – dijo Poe – Isolder te llama la heredera, ¿no? ¿Pero no debería ser _él_ el heredero, ya que es el primogénito del monarca?

Fue Leia quien respondió, negando con la cabeza.

\- Ningún hombre puede gobernar Hapes. El título de _Chume'da_ pasa siempre a la hija mayor. Si la Reina Madre solo tiene hijos, se espera que la esposa del primogénito tome el trono.

\- Pero la mujer de Isolder se negó – añadió Rey.

Aún no podía referirse a la mujer muerta o al príncipe como sus padres, incluso aunque había estado en comunicación con este último durante todo el año anterior, y él le había contado fragmentos de su propia historia en esas transmisiones que siempre se cortaban cuando Rey se ponía demasiado paranoica de que la Primera Orden las estaba pinchado.

\- Teneniel Djo no tenía ningún interés en gobernar, así que, en el momento en el que nací, fui proclamada la heredera – kriff, pero que raro era decir todo eso en voz alta, como si estuviera asumiendo la vida de otra persona – Murió cuando yo tenía siete meses.

Finn alargó la mano para poder entrelazar con ella los dedos, dándole un solidario apretón. Ella le mostró una débil sonrisa, de repente fervientemente agradecida de que ambos hubiesen escapado con vida de Coruscant. Pasara lo que pasara, al menos aún se tenían el uno al otro.

 

*

 

Una voz fría y entrecortada que venía del puente del _Hogar Estelar_ guió al _Halcón_ en el procedimiento de aterrizaje hasta uno de los hangares localizados en la base del casco principal, entre las raíces de las torres de energía circundantes. Mientras viraban para acercarse a la nave hapana, Rey no pudo evitar notar que la mayoría de su armamento se había girado en dirección a ellos, y respiró con calma hasta que estuvieron bajo el casco a salvo, y entonces en su interior.

 

*

 

Isolder los esperaba en la plataforma de aterrizaje, flanqueado por su séquito de Guardias Reales. Empujada por Finn y Poe, Rey se aproximó a él nerviosa, sin tener ni idea de cuál era el procedimiento estándar para saludar en un segundo encuentro a un padre ausente. ¿debería abrazarlo? Cielos, esperaba que no. Tal vez se esperaba que hiciera una reverencia ya que él era un príncipe, pero _ella_ era la heredera al trono, ¿no? ¿No le superaba en rango? Tal vez era _él_ quien se suponía que debía hacer la reverencia… no, eso estaba mal, los hombres no...

Isolder solucionó su dilema estrechando sus manos entre las de él.

\- Rey – dijo con calidez, la amabilidad en esos ojos azul grisáceo era de alguna forma extraña para su apariencia real – He atesorado nuestras conversaciones a lo largo de estos meses, pero todo palidece ante el placer de verte en persona una vez más. Lamento que sea bajo circunstancias tan dolorosas.

\- Y… yo también – tartamudeó Rey, avergonzada por la poca dignidad con la que ella sonaba en comparación a él – Este es Finn… y Poe… ya los había mencionado, creo, y… bueno, ya conoces a los demás… - su voz se fue apagando, incómoda. “ _Esto no está pasando_ ”, insistía una y otra vez su traicionera mente.

Isolder saludó educadamente a sus amigos, y entonces su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando estrechó la mano de Luke y Chewbacca, sin darse cuenta aparentemente de como el wookie dejaba ver de forma muy evidente que preferiría estar en otro lugar. Finalmente, se encontró cara a cada con Leia, que estaba en la retaguardia con R2.

“ _La gloria eterna_ ”, eso fue todo en lo que pudo pensar Rey cuando esas dos personas mayores compartieron un mirada que contenía tres décadas de palabras calladas. “ _Ecos de un tiempo diferente_ ”.

Isolder se inclinó, con una pierna estirada sobre el suelo, la mano derecha presionada contra el abdomen, mientras que la izquierda realizaba una elegante floritura.

\- Princesa Leia.

En lugar de corregirlo por su título, Leia se agachó en una profunda reverencia con gran elegancia, como si estuviera llevando la más fina de las sedas en lugar del uniforme de la Resistencia manchado de hollín y sobre el que se había echado la capa de Luke para esconder las manchas de sangre seca.

\- Príncipe Isolder.

\- La última que estuviste aquí, trajiste contigo al último jedi – dijo Isolder – Ahora traes a dos, siendo uno de ellos mi hija. Gracias por acogerla y por tratarla con amabilidad.

\- Más vale tarde que nunca, supongo – bromeó Leia – No te tendré en cuenta el no divulgar nunca el contenido de esa nave perdida. Entiendo la necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto, pero si solo lo hubiese _sabido_ , querido amigo, habría hecho todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance por enviar partidas de búsqueda...

Isolder alzó una ceja.

\- De hecho suena como si me lo tuvieras en cuenta, Su Alteza.

Leia inclinó la cabeza, con el indicio de una sonrisa que le suavizaba la línea de la boca.

\- Tal vez un poco, sí.

Isolder lanzó una mirada a R2, respondiendo al pitido de reconocimiento del droide.

\- Pero, ¿dónde está tu unidad de protocolo? Todo un personaje, si recuerdo bien.

\- 3PO está con la flota del Almirante Ackbar – respondió Leia – Nos separamos durante la Batalla de Coruscant, pero las naves Mon Calamari supervivientes enviaron una nota diciendo se encuentran por la Antigua Ruta de la Federación de Comercio. Están allí a salvo. Por ahora.

\- Pero no por mucho tiempo – dijo Isolder astuto - ¿No es cierto?

Leia se encontró con su mirada, con determinación.

\- Debo hablar con Ta'a Chume.

\- Por supuesto. Por favor sígueme – y lo que fuera que vio Isolder en su rostro le hizo añadir – General.

 

*

 

Los sinuosos pasillos del _Hogar Estelar_ eran tan opulentos como sugería el exterior. Las paredes de duracero del casco espacial estaban recubiertas con hermoso mármol de Wayland, así que Rey y su grupo caminaban por pasillos de paredes de un blanco translúcido moteado de dorado, las ventanas tenían paneles de marfil de Chammian y ofrecían unas vistas magníficas de todo aquel despilfarro celestial. Le habría costado creer que estaba en una nave si no fuera porque sentía el temblor de los seis generadores Kerts-Bhrg bajo sus pies. Con su afinidad natural para la tecnología, supuso que se trataban de al menos veinticuatro motores subluz, cada uno de los cuales sería capaz de alimentar un Destructor Estelar clase _Victoria_ por si solo.

Rey aún podía recordar la primera vez que había llamado a Isolder desde Coruscant, después de un poco de insistencia por parte de Finn:

\- _Se que estás asustada, se que no ha sido como esperabas_ – había dicho – _pero tú_ quieres _esto, Rey. Durante mucho tiempo has querido saber de dónde vienes y quién es tu familia… y, vale, tal vez ninguno de nosotros se esperaba que fuera un príncipe presumido, pero si no hablas con él, siempre vas a estar plagada de todas esas preguntas. ¿De verdad quieres vivir así tu vida?_

Isolder parecía sorprendido cuando finalmente Rey envió una transmisión al _Canción de Guerra_ , y al principio había sido un continuo balbuceo de disculpas por requisar el caza estelar _Miy'til_ y luego salir pitando de Hapes. Sin embargo, a medida que los meses pasaban, sus conservaciones fluían con más facilidad, y, aunque Rey no había tenido libertad para dar detalles de sus movimientos, él estaba ansioso por responder a sus preguntas. Nunca la había presionado para volver al cúmulo, incluso aunque estaba claro que siempre sería bienvenida, y por eso Rey estaba agradecida. Ahora, mientras Isolder hablaba quedamente con los mellizos Skywalker de camino a la sala del trono, le echaba un vistazo por encima del hombro de vez en cuando como si no pudiese creer que estuviere realmente allí, y Rey sintió como se le calentaba un poco el corazón por ese extraño que era su padre, que era, para su infinito alivio, un buen hombre.

\- Aún no he ofrecido mis condolencias – escuchó Rey como Isolder le murmuraba a Luke y a Leia – El General Solo y yo no siempre congeniamos pero me entristeció la noticia de que… - su voz se apagó. No tenía que decirlo en voz alta, el hecho cerniéndose sobre ellos en el aire.

\- No envidio a ese capitán tuyo que usó la Pistola de Mando en la intrusa que resultó ser la _Chume'da_ – suspiró Leia – De todas formas, sí, gracias, viejo amigo. Yo también lamento la muerte de tu esposa. Debía de ser una mujer extraordinaria.

\- Lo era – dijo Isolder en voz baja. Ambos acabaron en un breve y respetuoso silencio, y entonces Isolder continuó – Antes de los eventos del año pasado,ya teníamos algo de información sobre los guerreros del lado oscuro de la Primera Orden, pero, en Stalsinek IV, me entristeció descubrir lo de tu hijo. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar como debes sentirte.

Rey no podía ver el rostro de Leia ya que caminaba justo detrás de ella, pero reconoció el mismo viejo dolor de siempre, por la forma en la que encorvaba los hombros, por cómo temblaba su presencia en la Fuerza.

\- Se llama Ben – fue todo lo que dijo Leia.

En ese momento, Luke retrocedió para hablar con los otros.

\- Si puedo ofrecer algún consejo para nuestro próxima audiencia con el Ta'a Chume – dijo en voz baja para que no atraer la atención los Guardias Reales que desfilaban en silencio – lo mejor sería que solo hablara Leia. Eso significa… - lanzó una mirada significativa a Poe – que nada de discursos apasionados sobre hacer lo correcto y – hizo lo propio con Finn – nada de mostrar impertinencia o impaciencia.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Rey rápidamente, tapando a Finn y Poe que ya habían empezado a protestar.

\- Porque se necesita un cierto tipo de mujer para conservar el poder en el nido de víboras e intrigas políticas que es la sociedad hapana – respondió Luke, una inusitada chispa de asco perturbó la solemne placidez de su tono – Tu abuela, Rey, es totalmente ese tipo de mujer. Debemos proceder con cuidado.

El grupo se detuvo fuera de una serie de puertas ricamente talladas. Isolder levantó el rostro hacia la cámara de seguridad que estaba fijada en la pared. El dispositivo zumbó al escanear sus facciones, pitando una vez para indicar una identificación positiva, y entonces las puertas se abrieron, para llevarlos en presencia de la Reina Madre del Consorcio de Hapes.


	5. Chapter 5

La sala del trono del _Hogar Estelar_ estaba impregnada con el tipo de iluminación artificial que parecían preferir los hapanos, según había notado Rey: una luz pálida y radiante, con tintes de azul plateado. Esa luz arrojaba un brillo etéreo sobre las columnas de mármol y los lujosos tapices de seda, sobre las siluetas inmóviles de la Guardia Real posicionados en los distintos puntos de acceso, y sobre la tarima al final del pasillo sobre la que se posaba un majestuoso trono blanco. La mujer sentada en él estaba demasiado lejos como para que Rey distinguiera sus facciones, pero algo en su postura le recordaba a los acechadores de pinchos venenosos del vallesombrío de Kashyyk, como observaban por encima de su escamado cuerpo retorcido cuando otra forma de vida invadía su territorio y se tomaban su tiempo decidiendo si el intruso merecía el esfuerzo necesario para atacarlo.

 

\- Este lugar está normalmente lleno de cortesanos – dijo Isolder al grupo que guiaba – pero, dada la delicada naturaleza de esta reunión, mi madre y yo pensamos que era mejor la discreción.

 

\- Me parece que entonces podrían haber elegido una nave más pequeña – le murmuró Rey a Leia.

 

\- Está en el manual hapano – dijo Leia, bajando también la voz – Empezar con una demostración de fuerza y grandeza… después de todo, es mucho más fácil negociar con un oponente intimidado.

 

Rey se sorprendió de que la General usara la palabra _oponente_ , pero no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo en que era difícil no sentirse intimidada mientras se aproximaban al estrado, pudiendo por fin mirar a la Reina Madre de más cerca. Ta'a Chume era anciana en la forma en la que las montañas eran ancianas: grandiosa e imponente, habiendo transcendido los estragos del tiempo mientras que a otras entidades menores los había destrozado. Su pelo blanco como la nieve le cubría los hombros en una masa desordenada y estudiada de rizos libres y sueltos, cayendo de la corona que parecía como si hubiese sido tallada en hielo, con picos retorcidos delicadamente hacia el cielo dando la apariencia de muchas astas puntiagudas. Colgadas sobre la frente tenía cadenas plateadas de cristales estelares de Bosph, y las puntas de sus largas pestañas estaban adornadas con diminutos fragmentos de diamantes-ur que resplandecían sobre unos ojos de color jade oscuro. Su labio superior estaba pintado en un tono azul medianoche que era casi negro, mientras que el inferior estaba cubierto de un polvo tan blanco como el resto de su fino rostro. Llevaba una opulenta capa tejida con una reluciente tela de veda gris carbón, que se abría ligeramente permitiendo vislumbrar el vestido de cuello alto de marfil que había debajo. Las uñas de punta stiletto de una mano estaban adornadas con joyas incrustadas, tan afiladas como cuchillas, dando golpecitos de forma distraída en el reposabrazos del trono mientras esperaba a que el grupo rompiera el silencio.

 

Isolder se aclaró la garganta

 

\- La Más Venerada _Ereneda_...

 

\- Vamos a ahorrarnos las formalidades. Mis aduladores no están para apreciarlas – dijo Ta'a Chume en un básico impecable, su voz tan fría como su corona – Veo que una vez más ha traído la guerra a mis fronteras, Princesa Leia… aunque ahora es _General Organa_ , según tengo entendido.

 

\- La Alianza Rebelde ganó la primera guerra, Su Majestad – le recordó Leia – Con su ayuda, la Resistencia puede ganar esta.

 

Ta'a Chume arqueó una elegante y esculpida ceja.

 

\- ¿Me pide que envíe a mi flota a la batalla contra la Primera Orden en su nombre?

 

\- No – dijo Leia – Le pido refugio. Le pido que abra las hiperrutas para _mi_ flota y nos permita escondernos tras su Velo mientras reagrupamos nuestras fuerzas una vez más.

 

\- Entonces estaría albergando a los enemigos más odiados de la Primera Orden. Snoke aún no ha puesto los ojos sobre Hapes, pero dudo seriamente que esté dispuesto a pasar _esto_ por alto.

 

\- No tiene porqué saberlo… e, incluso si lo hace, ¿qué puede hacer, _Ereneda_? - argumentó Leia – Las fronteras de las Nieblas Transitorias no pueden ser traspasadas por naves de guerra en masa, no con sus cruceros de batalla vigilando las entradas.

 

\- Las fronteras de las Nieblas – siseó Ta'a Chume, con una chispa de rabia filtrándose por fin en su tono de voz helado - ya fueron traspasadas el año pasado, General. Por su _hijo_.

 

\- Y por mi – soltó Rey.

 

La habitación quedó en silencio. Todo el mundo se volvió para mirarla pero ella solo tenía ojos para Ta'a Chume, que observaba desde arriba del estrado con una expresión cuidadosamente vacía. El sentido común de Rey le gritaba que se callara y dejara a Leia manejar las cosas, como Luke había aconsejado, pero estaba tensa y ansiosa por los acontecimientos recientes, desesperada por ayudar a sus camaradas que estaban esparcidos por la galaxia intentando evitar la enorme red de la Primera Orden. Tenía que hacer _algo_.

 

\- Yo también estuve allí – continuó Rey, esperando que su voz no se quebrara – También traspasé sus fronteras. Así fue como _su_ hijo me encontró - ¿estaba hablando demasiado fuerte? No podía medir con precisión el volumen de voz por encima de la adrenalina palpitando en los oídos – Y si el Príncipe Isolder tiene razón, eso significa que soy su nieta – hizo una pausa mientras recordaba el término exacto que a veces usaba Isolder para indicar su relación familiar – Eso significa que, como sangre de su sangre, _al menos_ puedo pedirle que nos escuche primero.

 

Ta'a Chume la estudió por un largo rato. Había algo en los ojos verdes de la Reina Madre que no le gustó a Rey: cierta astucia, un destello de triunfo que le hizo sentir como si hubiera entrado en una trampa. Leia alargó la mano y le agarró del brazo, un gesto que le provocó a Rey un nudo en la garganta por lo protector que era, incluso aunque no entendía la razón que había detrás de ello.

 

\- Tienes razón, se parece a tu mujer fallecida – dijo Ta'a Chume a Isolder después de un tiempo – Más que eso, reconozco su fuego. Quizás es de Teneniel, o quizás mío. De todas formas tendremos que realizar una prueba de ADN, para satisfacer a mi corte, pero personalmente creo que ella es Kira Ka Djo – para los demás, anunció – He tomado mi decisión. Mis fronteras se abrirán para la Resistencia durante una quincena, durante el cual podréis evacuar las tropas al Outback Corsario. Mi armada tendrá instrucciones de vigilar el paso, pero no garantizo mi protección en caso de que haya problemas. Cualquier nave que intente entrar en las Nieblas después del tiempo establecido será derribado de inmediato.

 

Rey no pudo sentir alivio. Aún no. La corriente frenética de la Fuerza, además del apretón de Leia en el brazo, le decían que había una trampa, y, de hecho, no pasó mucho antes de que la Reina Madre añadiera:

 

\- Por supuesto, Kira se quedará en la capital. Y asumirá su papel como _Chume'da_ del Consorcio de Hapes.

 

* * *

 

La Almirante Natasi Daala, la primera mujer en conseguir tal rango en la Flota Imperial y que ahora era parte del Alto Mando de Snoke, lanzó a Hux una sonrisa de tiburón cuando este entró en la sala de juntas del _Heresiarca_ , el Superdestructor Estelar de Clase _Soverano_ que en ese momento orbitaba alrededor de Coruscant.

 

\- El _Lusankya_ se ha librado de ti, ¿eh? No paro de decirle a jovencitos como tú que no subestiméis a los perros viejos como nosotros, pero nunca escucháis.

 

\- Difícilmente creo que la edad tenga algo que ver – le espetó Hux mientras tomaba asiento en su sitio frente a ella en la mesa de conferencias.

 

\- ¿No? - preguntó Daala – Solo un tierno e ingenuo oficial pensaría que Wedge Antilles no podría atravesar los escudos de un Interdictor. No estabas lidiando con pilotos de Ala-X normales… ese era el _Escuadrón Pícaro_.

 

- Eso es irrelevante – declaró secamente Hux – Puede que el _Lusankya_ tuviera que realizar un salto, pero estaba gravemente dañada. Hemos tomado todos los astilleros principales _y_ tenemos el Núcleo. La Resistencia no tiene ningún sitio al que ir, ningún lugar donde reparar sus transportes y reorganizarse. Solo tomará unos pocos meses, seis, como mucho, el cazarlos y erradicar hasta el último de ellos – asintió hacia el hombre delgado de pelo cano que se sentaba a la derecha de Daalas – General Quillan, ¿si es tan amable de darnos un informe del estado de la limpieza de la superficie?

 

Quillan se aclaró la garganta.

 

\- La invasión de la Ciudad Galáctica ha sido un éxito y estamos en proceso de eliminar los elementos rebeldes que sobrevivieron a la batalla – no había usado mal el término, cualquiera que desafiara a la Primera Orden era ahora un rebelde – Sien Souv cayó junto a su nave, como la mayoría de los líderes de la Resistencia. Gial Ackbar ha huido pero, lamentablemente, hemos sido incapaces de confirmar la muerte o captura de Leia Organa.

 

\- Una puta siempre será una puta – gruñó el Comodoro Vilim Disra, otro veterano de la primera guerra civil – Tenemos que encontrarla lo antes posible. Olvida a los Jedi, nuestro imperio no es seguro mientras Organa aún respire.

 

\- Habrá tiempo suficiente para anotaciones después – amonestó Hux – Ahora mismo, preferiría que el General Quillan terminara con su informe. ¿Hay algo más digno de mención?

 

\- _Recuperamos_ el cuerpo de Malacath Ren – respondió Quillad – Estaba muy quemado pero fuimos capaces de distinguir una herida de sable láser a lo largo del torso. Obra de Skywalker, o de su aprendiz.

 

\- Por lo que parece – dijo Daala, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Vilim – los Jedi aún son una fuerza a tener en cuenta, y deben ser tan prioritarios como la misma Organa

 

Vilim abrió la boca para discutir pero Hux habló por él, no teniendo ningún deseo de que la sesión de estrategia se convirtiera en una pelea.

 

\- Así que uno de los caballeros está muerto. Imagino que Ren debe estar montando en cólera ahora mismo.

 

\- ¿Dónde está, de todos modos? - preguntó el Almirante Siralt.

 

\- No tengo ni idea – el tono de Hux era frío – No soy su oficial al mando, como le encanta recordarme. Probablemente por ahí destruyendo un panel de control o algo parecido.

 

* * *

 

En la privacidad de su suite en el _Finalizador_ , Kylo sacó la espada Skywalker del compartimento interior acolchado de un baúl separador equipado con un cierre de seguridad. A diferencia del casco carbonizado y retorcido, esta particular herencia de su abuelo no estaba orgullosamente expuesta. Con la cabeza gacha, bajó la mirada a través del visor de su propia máscara, a la empuñadura que sujetaba en la mano enguantada.

 

\- Con la victoria, mis cadenas se rompen – dijo con voz ronca, de una forma casi experimental, como si probara las ancestrales palabras de los Sith en la lengua. Pasaron unos instantes, y entonces – Somos victoriosos. ¿Soy libre?

 

Nada le respondió, salvo con un silencio hueco y oscuro.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡No podemos aceptar esto! - el susurro áspero de Finn resonó a través de la pequeña antesala donde Ta'a Chume había accedido a dejarlos unos minutos a solas para discutir su propuesta – Tenemos que seguir _juntos_ – miró a Leia suplicante, pero ella tenía los ojos fijos en Luke, con un ceño profundamente fruncido que estropeaba sus facciones.

 

\- ¿Has visto lo rápido que se le ocurrieron esos términos? - preguntó Leia – Planeó esto desde el principio, antes incluso de que pusiéramos un pie en esta nave.

 

\- Eso es lo que parece, ciertamente – coincidió Luke con su característica cautela.

 

\- Esto significa que su reinado está en peligro – murmuró Leia, ahora más para si misma que para su hermano o para otro – Necesita asegurar la línea de sucesión, detener a las otras casas nobiliarias de competir por reemplazar a una monarca sin heredera. Está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario por mantenerse en el trono.

 

Algo salió a la superficie en los recuerdos de Rey. “ _Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para convocarme desde la capital en mitad del debate de sucesión_ ”, le había advertido Isolder a Elerron en la base militar de Stalsinek IV. ¿Había estado la Reina Madre asediada incluso entonces? Quizás incluso desde la derrota de la rebelión de Kale y de que la nave que llevaba a Kira Ko Djo nunca regresara…

 

\- ¿Crees que nos dejará marchar? - preguntó Poe – Ahora que sabemos lo importante que es Rey para ella...

 

\- _Pelearemos para salir de aquí si tenemos que hacerlo_ – gruñó Chewbacca – _Irnos a cualquier otro lugar..._

 

\- No hay ningún otro lugar al que ir – susurró Rey, atrayendo de nuevo toda la atención hacia ella. Cuanto más hablaba, más era como si ella misma proclamara su propia condena – Nunca encontraremos un lugar tan seguro como el Cúmulo de Hapes. Tenemos que hacer esto – tragó saliva – _Tengo_ que hacer esto.

 

Era una perspectiva desalentadora. Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Es posible que fuera capaz de contactar con sus amigos de vez en cuando, pero ellos estarían de incógnito en el Outback Corsario. Nunca podría ir a verlos, por a saber cuánto tiempo.

 

Finn la agarró de los hombros, la determinación escrita en todo su amable y bello rostro.

 

\- Rey, no tienes que hacer nada que tú no quieras…

 

\- Es una guerra, ¿no? - las lágrimas estaban empezando a formarse ante la mera idea de estar separada de la Resistencia, de _Finn_ , y ser empujada a un extraño nuevo mundo – Lo que queramos ya no importa.

 

\- ¿Y qué hay de lo que nosotros _necesitamos_? - replicó Poe – _Necesitamos_ a nuestra Jedi. _Necesitamos_ a nuestra amiga.

 

\- Como vuestra Jedi y como vuestra amiga, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por vosotros. Por todos nosotros – Rey se volvió hacia Luke, Finn apartó las manos de su cuerpo ante el movimiento - ¿No es así, Maestro?

 

Luke le sostuvo solemnemente la mirada por un rato interminable. Al final, asintió, siendo aquel niño de Tatooine de pies a cabeza, aquel que no era ajeno al sacrificio.

 

Cuando Isolder entró a zancadas en la habitación, Leia se volvió hacia él con sorprendente celeridad:

 

\- _¡Tú!_ \- siseó, los puños apretados a los costados como si estuviera conteniendo el impulso de lanzar algo contra su cabeza - ¿Sabías de esto? ¿Sabías lo que Ta'a Chume tenía reservado para nosotros?

 

Isolder alzó las palmas de las manos a modo de súplica, y de promesa:

 

\- Te lo juro, no lo sabía.

 

\- _Mentiroso…_

 

\- Está diciendo la verdad, Leia – interrumpió Luke.

 

Pero la rabia de la general no podía ser aplacada.

 

\- Desde el momento en el que supe acerca de la verdadera familia de tu hija, todo lo que he querido para Rey es que fuera capaz de relacionarse con ella en sus propios términos – le dijo Leia a Isolder con amargura, acusadora – Hemos venido aquí de buena fe, ¡no para que Rey sea coaccionada a entrar en ese nido de víboras!

 

\- Nadie la está coaccionando – dijo Isolder, más pálido de lo normal y con un aspecto tan miserable como podía estar un príncipe – Tienes la palabra de la Reina Madre de que serás libre de irte si decides no aceptar el trato.

 

\- ¿Y _entonces_ qué, _Su Alteza_? - replicó Leia, el título arrojado como una maldición – ¿Dejar que nuestros enemigos nos acorralen como a ratas, nido tras nido, con el paso de los meses? ¿Dejar que Rey cargue con el conocimiento de que podía haberlo prevenido? Esto _es_ coacción, lo disfraces o no con palabras bonitas.

 

Rey no quería nada más que dar rienda suelta a la humedad de sus ojos, sollozar por la injusticia de todo aquello, por la inseguridad de los tiempos que estaban por llegar, por la fiereza con la que Leia peleaba por ella. Pero había decidido allí en la sala del trono que tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a sus camaradas, y, bueno, esto _era_ algo. Esto era lo _único_. Tenía que ser fuerte.

 

Y entonces parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, sin dejarlas caer.

 

\- He tomado mi decisión – anunció a la sala. Miraba fijamente únicamente a su padre, porque la visión de las caras de los demás podría hacer añicos su resolución – Lo haré. Seré la _Chume'da_.

 

* * *

 

El zumbido de la transmisión entrante rompió la quietud de la suite de Kylo. Se apresuró a guardar la espada láser Skywalker antes de que pudiera ser vista por la única persona con acceso a esa frecuencia, y entonces fue hacia el panel de comunicaciones.

 

El semblante de Snoke cobró vida, con su pálida piel y ojos helados hundidos con el tono azulado de las ondas de la HoloNet. Al principio, simplemente observó a Kylo con la mirada escrutadora que siempre le hacía recordar la sensación de estar puesto a prueba, a ser visto como un fracaso, pero, finalmente, Snoke sonrió. No era una sonrisa de felicidad o de triunfo, solo mera satisfacción por el trabajo bien hecho.

 

\- Y ahora empieza el verdadero trabajo – recitó Snoke - ¿Está preparado, Emperador Ren?

 

Kylo asintió.

 

\- Sí.


	6. Chapter 6

_**37 DBY** _

  


_**Año Uno del Gobierno de la Primera Orden.** _

  


La cuerda de fibra se tensaba mientras Rey escalaba la torre más alta del Palacio de las Fuentes, los garfios de duracero sufrían la presión contra los lados de la almena a una docena de metros por encima de su cabeza. Era casi mediodía en el planeta de Hapes, y Rey tenía que entrecerrar los ojos ante la brillante luz solar, haciéndola desear tener aún sus viejas gafas de soldado de asalto. La suave brisa soplaba sobre su frente perlada de sudor. Cuanto más alto iba, más se le desbocaba el corazón y aumentaba la adrenalina, la ciudad cada vez más pequeña ahí abajo, hasta que los tejados no eran nada más que una alfombra de joyas multicolor sobre un fondo verde. Sonriendo para si, se impulsó con las rodillas y enderezó la espalda de modo que prácticamente estaba _caminando_ por el lateral de la fachada del edificio, su cuerpo inclinado con el horizonte y el cielo azul.

  


En los meses en los que había hecho de esa escalada un ritual diario, había aprendido a atesorar esos momentos, cuando solo eran ella y la torre y la gravedad. Era una forma de meditación en movimiento que mantenía sus habilidades en la Fuerza agudizadas, mantenía el Cementerio de Naves Estelares vivo en su corazón. Era bueno recordar de donde venía, aseguraba que la mejora de su situación no le hiciera perder la cabeza.

  


Finalmente, se alzó sobre la almena, con los pies firmes contra el suelo sólido y plano una vez más. El Palacio de las Fuentes se posaba sobre un risco de basalto negro que se cernía sobre la pequeña y elegante ciudad de Ta'a Chume'Dan, y desde allí Rey tenía una vista excelente de los lujosos jardines, los canales panorámicos, y las elegantes calles orbitadas por plataformas de aterrizaje móviles donde llegaba para atracar un constante flujo de pequeños y enormes cargueros, yates de placer, y barcazas diplomáticas. La capital administrativa servía como núcleo gubernamental, comercial y legal del cúmulo, debido a que las leyes exigían que todos los principales negocios que se realizaran fueran en la misma Hapes. Pero no se llamaría Ta'a Chume'Dan para siempre. Cuando Rey ascendiera al trono, tomaría el título de Kira Ka Chume y la ciudad sería renombrada en su honor.

 

\- Kira Ka Chume'Dan – dijo en voz alta, y entonces frunció el ceño – No es exactamente fácil de decir.

  


Hubo una profunda y rica carcajada en algún lugar a su espalda.

  


\- La gente se acostumbrará, Su Gracia, como se acostumbraron a que la ciudad ya no se llamara Ni'Korish Chume'Dan como la última Reina Madre.

  


Rey se dió la vuelta. La Mayor Moreem Espara, que comandaba las nueve Guardias Reales encargadas de proteger a la heredera del trono, estaba apoyada sobre su ancho hombro contra el marco de la puerta que daba al balcón, los brazos cruzados sobre la coraza y un tobillo cruzado delante del otro. Era una postura desenfadada que habría desatado la ira de Ta'a Chume. Rey, por otro lado, la recibía agradecida. Todavía estaba incómoda con la mayoría de los aspectos del protocolo de la corte, y le _gustaba_ Moreem de verdad. No le parecía bien tenerla haciendo reverencias y humillándose.

  


\- No tienes que vigilarme _todo_ el tiempo, ya lo sabes – le dijo Rey a Moreem en un hapano fluido – Per'Agthra es una fortaleza. No creo que ningún secuestrador o asesino arbitrario fuera capaz de entrar tan fácilmente.

  


\- La mayoría de los peligros vienen desde dentro de las paredes de palacio, _Chume'da_ – respondió Moreem – Pero, tal como está la cosa, es Su Majestad quien me ha enviado por ti.

 

Rey luchó para no soltar un gemido. Había aprendido rápidamente que incluso la señal más diminuta de ofensa hacia Ta'a Chume hacía que la mayoría de la gente se sintiera incómoda, eso si no los alienaba completamente.

  


\- Guíame entonces, Mayor.

  


\- En realidad… - Moreem se colocó un mechón de pelo negro y rizado detrás de la oreja, sus ojos de color topacio recorriendo la túnica manchada de sudor de Rey y las mallas andrajosas – Puede que quiera refrescarse un poco primero, Su Gracia. Es un té.

 

*

 

El salón de la Reina Madre era un espacioso complejo en el ala este, amueblado con alfombras de qashmel rojo y pinturas con hojas de oro y plata. Como en el _Hogar Estelar_ , esta y la mayoría de las habitaciones del Palacio de las Fuentes lucían paredes de mármol blanco con toques de marfil intrincadamente tallados, brillando a la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas con vidrieras.

 

Las rosas transparentes de Tarisian que adornaban la falda color champán pálido del vestido de raso de mangas largas de Rey crujieron cuando cruzó las piernas, o al menos eso fue lo que intentó. Si subía un poco más el muslo, rasgaría las costuras. Molesta, volvió a posar la zapatilla de satén en el suelo mientras Ta'a Chume la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa de madera laroon cubierta con delicadas pastas y tazas de porcelana. La anciana aún tenía que aplicarse el elaborado maquillaje que llevaba puesto para sus apariciones públicas, pero su rostro desnudo era tan intimidante con sus rasgos cincelados y su mirada de halcón.

 

\- Quería asegurarme de que no hubiese mala sangre entre nosotras después de mi última orden – dijo en un tono que insinuaba que Rey no tenía mucho que decir al respecto – A estas alturas debes de haber entrado en razón.

 

\- Lo he hecho, _Ereneda_ – le aseguró Rey.

  


Habían tenido una discusión a voz en grito hacía unos días porque Ta'a Chume había declarado indecoroso, y peligroso, que Rey continuara viajando al Outback Corsario cada semana. Rey había decidido que _nadie_ iba a decirle a donde podía o no podía ir, pero su abuela no tenía que saber eso. Sería increíblemente fácil coger una lanzadera de uno de los muchos hangares en la oscuridad de la noche y estar de vuelta en Hapes al amanecer, sin embargo para que ese plan funcionara, Ta'a Chume necesitaba creer que Rey era obediente.

  


\- Por lo que entiendo te gustaría saber más de Teneniel, que es la razón por la que sigues visitando esas viejas ruinas que ella solía frecuentar – dijo la Reina Madre, sin mencionar de forma muy categórica la _otra_ razón por la que Rey fue a Stalsinek IV. En lo que respectaba al Consorcio, no se había negociado ningún acuerdo y la Resistencia no vivía de ningún modo dentro de las Nieblas – Pero, como mi heredera, es un buen momento para que te concentres en tus deberes reales y aprendas a gobernar. No me queda mucho en este mundo, y deseo dirigirme al siguiente con la certeza de que dejo mi reino en manos capaces.

  


\- Sí, _Ereneda_ – murmuró Rey, su actitud suavizada por no un pequeño estallido de sorpresa.

  


Esta era la primera vez que Ta'a Chume mencionaba su propia mortalidad en presencia de su nieta y, aunque ocho meses era apenas tiempo para establecer un amor familiar con esta última, le dio un vuelco al estómago de forma desagradable ante la idea de esa poderosa mujer, aparentemente inexpugnable, muriendo.

  


\- Mis cortesanos ya se están apresurando en clavar sus garras en ti – le advirtió Ta'a Chume – Debes convertirte en una experta en distinguir quien es de confianza y quien no. La mayoría de ellos caen en la segunda categoría, pero juega bien tus cartas y nadie se atreverá a cuestionar tu reinado. La Reina Madre, La Que No Tiene Igual, es prácticamente una diosa.

  


A partir de ahí la audiencia progresó de manera dinámica y resuelta, con Ta'a Chume dando lecciones a Rey sobre diferentes temas que concernían al Consorcio mientras picaban algunas pastas y bebían té. De vez en cuando Ta'a Chume hacía una pregunta y Rey respondía lo mejor que podía, basándose en lecciones previas y sus observaciones personales. Todo era rutinario, y aún así esas discusiones se habían vuelto cada vez de naturaleza más técnica a lo largo de los meses. Para cuando entró un sirviente a la habitación para anunciar la llegada del Príncipe Isolder, Rey estaba mentalmente exhausta y agradeció el pequeño descanso.

 

Rey se levantó para dar la bienvenida a su padre. No tenía que hacerlo, pero él era lo más cercano que tenía a un verdadero aliado en la corte. Aparte de la Guardia Real que eran la sombra de Rey en cada uno de sus pasos, Isolder era con quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, día tras día, excepto cuando estaba fuera del planeta. Y, oh, era incapaz de evitar sonreír cuando él la besaba en la mejilla, era exactamente el tipo de cosa que había imaginado que harían sus padres cada mañana o cuando le dieran las buenas noches...

  


\- Si hubiese sabido que te nos ibas a unir, habría hecho que los sirvientes prepararan el naris-bud en lugar del Manellan Jasper – reprendió Ta'a Chume a su hijo una vez que él y Rey se sentaron.

  


\- El Naris-bud era el único té que no aborrecía apasionadamente de niño – explicó Isolder a Rey – Nunca me gustó ese brebaje en general.

  


\- Los dos tenéis eso en común – observó Ta'a Chume.

  


“ _Maldita sea_ ”, maldijo para si Rey. Pensaba que había dominado el arte de mantener una expresión neutral mientras se atragantaba con lo que esencialmente era agua amarga de hojas, pero aparentemente tenía que practicar más.

  


Isolder se volvió para dirigirse a Ta'a Chume.

  


\- Me disculpo por dejarme caer por aquí tan inesperadamente, _Ereneda_ , pero tengo noticias urgentes – hizo una pausa, lanzando una mirada vacilante a Rey. La Reina Madre le hizo un gesto para que continuara, confirmando su resolución de que era el momento de que la heredera del Consorcio aprendiera más sobre gobernar y, en consecuencia, tuviera acceso al tipo de información confidencial que iba con ello – Las naves de guerra de la Primera Orden se están congregando justo al otro lado de nuestras fronteras. Llegan más cada día. La Almirante Noroos cree que se están posicionando para una invasión total, usando Lorell y Taanab como puntos de partida.

  


\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - preguntó Rey, soltando su taza de té con un repiqueteo – ¡No pueden pasar por las Nieblas! Incluso aunque Ren encontró una hiperruta hace dos años usando la misma habilidad de la Fuerza que yo, su flota no será capaz de cruzar toda a la vez desde diferentes direcciones, que sería la _única_ manera en la que podrían sobrepasar a los Dragones que vigilan los mundos del Alcance y del Borde.

  


Isolder asintió.

  


\- Eso es correcto, Rey. Esto podría ser una mera fanfarronada por su parte. También me pregunto si han descubierto el paradero de la Resistencia y están buscando amenazarnos.

 

\- Ya habrían enviado un mensaje si ese fuera el caso – dijo Ta'a Chume – No son sino _eficientes_ – se puso en pie, una abrupta despedida – Debería hablar con Noroos y las otras almirantes para averiguar la mejor manera de manejar este acontecimiento. Mientras tanto, espero la máxima discreción por parte de los dos respecto a esta cuestión.

 

*

 

\- Tu abuela está inquieta – comentó Isolder mientras guiaba a Rey hacia la otra ala del palacio.

  


Rey parpadeó en su dirección.

  


\- Encuentro eso difícil de creer, para ser sincera.

  


\- Aprenderás a notarlo con el tiempo – aunque estaban solos los dos en el pasillo, Isolder bajó la voz – La situación es grave, cuanto menos. Si la Primera Orden consigue entrar en territorio del Consorcio y se entera de la presencia de la Resistencia, su ira no conocerá límites. No le has revelado a nadie de la corte el acuerdo, ¿no?

  


\- No, por supuesto que no – dado que había demasiado testigos en Stalsinek IV, Ta'a Chume había tenido que revelar que Rey era un ser sensible a la Fuerza que se había enfrentado a Kylo Ren. Sin embargo, nadie más salvo el leal Capitán Elerron sabía que ella estaba asociada con la Resistencia, y nadie más excepto la guardia _Chume'doro_ presente en la reunión del _Hogar Estelar_ , a las que un juramento sagrado les obligaba a guardar los secretos de la Casa Real hapana, sabían que no había vuelto a reclamar su título por voluntad propia. Isolder la llamaba Rey en privado, pero para el resto de Hapes, era Kira Ka Djo, La Que Vendrá Después.

  


\- Bueno, supongo que no sirve de nada preocuparse hasta que Ren aclare sus intenciones – reflexionó Isolder – Por ahora, vamos a hablar de cosas más alegres.

  


En realidad Rey estaba _muy preocupada_ por todo el asunto, pero su padre tenía razón, y su tono de voz la había intrigado.

  


\- ¿Cómo cuales?

  


Isolder parecía orgulloso de si mismo.

  


\- Encontré algunos holos viejos más.

 

*

 

En el estudio del príncipe, de paredes blancas y telas verde esmeralda, una hermosa mujer consentía al bebé que sollozaba en sus brazos mientras miraba a cámara, un momento inmortalizado en un azul granulado de estática de una tecnología de grabación obsoleta.

  


No importaba cuantas veces Rey viera la apariencia de su madre, la inquietante semejanza siempre la pillaba por sorpresa. Era como si estuviera echando un vistazo al futuro, a una versión más vieja de si misma. Aunque Teneniel llevaba el pelo suelto, y su sonrisa era más crispada por las comisuras. Nunca había sido muy feliz en la corte, prefiriendo en su lugar la selva de Stalsinek IV que le recordaba a la jungla salvaje de Dathomir y que contenía el nexo de la Fuerza que ella misma había imbuido con una faceta de la Diosa Alada.

  


Rey miró fijamente el holo, absorta. Estaba tan cerca de ser algo _familiar_ , como una palabra en la punta de la lengua. Si se esforzaba un poco más, y profundizaba, seguramente podría descubrir ese minuto y medio en las profundidades de sus recuerdos. Seguramente sería capaz de recordar lo que se sentía al estar en los brazos de su madre.

  


En algún lugar del subconsciente de Rey, _había_ una mujer. Alguien que le prometía que volvería, alguien que le tocaba el rostro por última vez con las mismas manos con las que le arreglaba el pelo en los tres moños que se había negado a cambiar incluso allí en su nueva vida. Esa mujer no era Teneniel Djo, sino Aletra Creel, la niñera que había desaparecido junto a las dos Guardias Reales después de supuestamente haber dejado a Rey en Jakku.

  


Cielos, si solo pudiera _recordar_.

  


\- Dime otra vez cómo os conocisteis Teneniel y tú – Rey le hablaba a Isolder pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la grabación.

  


Incluso aunque había repetido esa historia varias veces a lo largo de los meses, Isolder parecía contento de volver a complacerla:

  


\- Viajaba a menudo en mis días de juventud, explorando la galaxia y aprendiendo de otras culturas. Aún era el segundo hijo por entonces, sin responsabilidades mayores a mi nombre – el rostro de Isolder se ensombreció de la forma que siempre hacía cuando pensaba en Kalen, el hermano que había matado en batalla, pero pasó rápidamente, con la aceptación que el tiempo le había enseñado – En una de esas estadías a través del Borde Exterior, tropecé con un planeta donde la luz era roja como la sangre.

 

\- Dathomir – susurró Rey.

  


\- Me encontré con tu madre bajo los árboles de ese mundo. Había sido exiliada temporalmente de su clan por usar magia sobre dos Iniciados en un ataque de rabia. Los pilló intentando aprender hechizos oscuros, y quizás se dejó llevar un poco al pararlos con un hechizo propio...

  


\- Tenía carácter – interrumpió Rey con una sonrisa.

  


\- Uno formidable – confirmó Isolder riendo suavemente – Su abuela, que también era la matriarca de su clan, la había enviado a tierra salvaje para un periodo de reflexión y expiación, encargándole regresar solo una vez que hubiese controlado sus emociones. Las brujas de Dathomir son, en general, muy rígidas en su visión de cómo debe utilizarse la magia.

  


\- Apuesto a que ellas y la vieja Orden Jedi se habrían llevado muy bien – bromeó Rey - ¿Crees que por eso Teneniel decidió ir contigo? ¿Porque estaba harta de las enseñanzas de su clan?

  


\- Yo no diría _harta_ – aclaró Isolder – Era más bien como si su experiencia le hubiese enseñado que había una gran cantidad de cosas que tenía que aprender de ella misma y su conexión con la magia, y dudaba que pudiera aprender esas cosas atrapada en su mundo natal. Así que la llevé conmigo y viajamos juntos por un tiempo, y en algún lugar del camino nos enamoramos.

  


\- Así que no fue amor a primera vista.

  


\- No. No fue como con Leia – Isolder sonrió por el recuerdo – Conocí a la princesa cuando tenía apenas veinte años, poseía todo tipo de ideales juveniles románticos. Con Teneniel, fue diferente. Más lento. Empezamos desde la amistad y el respeto mutuo, que finalmente se convirtió en algo más. Y entonces nos casamos, y te tuvimos.

  


En el holo que se reproducía en bucle, una Rey de cuatro meses tiraba de los extremos del pelo de su madre, chillando a pleno pulmón. Teneniel estalló en incontrolables carcajadas mientras intentaba sacar los mechones de un marrón rojizo de esos deditos rechonchos, y, esta vez, la Rey de veintiún años que observaba la escena rememoró el vago olor a frutas del bosque y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que así era como había olido su madre.

  


Era un comienzo. Era suficiente por ahora.

  


\- Quiero eso para ti, ¿sabes? - ante la críptica declaración de Isolder, Rey se volvió hacia él, sin entender al principio a qué se refería, y entonces Isolder le tomó el rostro con las manos – Ya sea como un relámpago o como la caída de la nieve, quiero que algún día tengas lo que tu madre y yo tuvimos al final.

  


\- No creo que haya tiempo para eso – dijo Rey con desdén, sonrojándose a pesar de si misma.

  


El amor era un concepto extraño para ella, habiendo vivido aislada la mayor parte de su vida. Los dos años que había pasado con la Resistencia la habían expuesto al tipo de flirteos que ocurrían entre camaradas, siendo la mayoría de ellos jóvenes apasionados que no sabían lo que les depararía la próxima hora, pero Rey permaneció en la ignorancia en lo que realmente _era_ el amor. Los señores y señoras hapanos no parecían tampoco darle mucha importancia, concentrados como estaban en los juegos de poder y en las ganancias financieras. E incluso aunque técnicamente ya no era una aprendiz Jedi, las reflexiones de Luke sobre cómo el apego complicaba el propio viaje con la Fuerza habían calado en su cerebro.

  


Eso no significaba que no sintiera _curiosidad_. De ahí el rubor.

  


\- Algún día, cariño – repitió Isolder – Por supuesto, quien quiera que sea tendrá que pasar por encima de _mi_ antes, y no tendré reparos en decirle que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

  


Rey se echó a reír.

 

* * *

 

La Ciudadela era el nombre dado al complejo en expansión que la Primera Orden había construido sobre las ruinas del Distrito del Senado de Coruscant. En uno de sus muchos hangares cerrados, las puertas de la lanzadera personal del Emperador, la cual había bajado desde su órbita alrededor del _Heresiarca_ , sisearon al abrirse, y Kylo Ren bajó por la rampa flanqueado por sus caballeros, todos ellos con sus máscaras de gala.

 

Desde las filas silenciosas de los soldados de asalto y de oficiales uniformados firmes y atentos, Hux se adelantó, manteniendo el paso de Kylo mientras este salía del hangar.

 

\- Emperador Ren – Hux nunca se había acostumbrado a _no_ decir el nuevo título de Kylo sin apretar lo dientes – Mis hombres han eliminado con éxito todas las células de la Resistencia repartidas por el Corte. Sin embargo Organa, Ackbar, Kre'fey, Antilles, y los Jedi permanecen en libertad.

 

\- Me habían hecho creer que originalmente habías estipulado que llevaría seis meses cazarlos a todos, General – observó Kylo en un tono de voz falsamente conversacional – Han pasado más de seis meses, me temo.

 

Mephala Ren soltó una risita.

 

\- Quizás sus talentos sean más útiles en otra parte, mi señor.

  


\- Como guardia de seguridad – añadió Meridia Ren – en alguna mota de polvo del Borde Exterior.

  


Hux ignoró la malicia de las gemelas, dirigiéndose solo a Kylo.

  


\- Nuestra red se _está_ cerrando, Su Majestad. No hay muchos más sectores en los que puedan esconderse…

  


\- Olvídalos por ahora – ordenó Kylo – Necesito que tu flota se una a la de Daala, Quillan y Siralt en las afueras del Cúmulo de Hapes. Es la último territorio que queda por conquistar en el Borde Interior, y estamos a punto de cambiar eso.

  


\- ¿El Regente Snoke ha aprobado este plan de acción? Estaba bajo la impresión de que Hapes sería superado una vez que hubiésemos terminado de limpiar todos los antiguos sectores de la República...

  


Kylo se paró en seco, extendiendo una mano de golpe. La frase de Hux se cortó con un gemido cuando este fue alzado telequinéticamente en el aire y lanzado contra la pared, la Fuerza contrayéndole la garganta.

  


\- _Yo_ soy el Emperador – gruñó Kylo – _Mi_ palabra es la ley. ¿ _Entendido_?

  


Hux consiguió hacer un leve asentimiento. Kylo dejó caer el brazo al costado y el general cayó al suelo, jadeando. Observó como Kylo y los caballeros se alejaban, con los ojos azules y llorosos entrecerrados por el odio puro.

 

* * *

 

El mensaje llegó cinco ciclos de día más tarde, transmitido por uno de los siete enormes cargueros pesados de clase- _Baleen_ que se materializaron simultáneamente justo delante de las naves de guerra que vigilaban el final del Espinazo del Cúmulo de Hapes. La Almirante Vela Noroos casi se atragantó con su caf ante la imposible vista que tenía desde el ventanal del puente, pero, antes de que pudiera dar orden de disparar, el mensaje anuló casi todas las frecuencias hapanas, y apareció en el holodisplay del centro de mando el rostro de una mujer con uniforme de la Primera Orden de pelo cano y ojos verdes

 

\- _**Saludos. Soy Natasi Daala, almirante de una de las cuatro flotas que han rodeado el Cúmulo de Hapes. Habrá más. Pueden hacer lo que quieran con estos cargueros, no tienen tripulación y han cumplido su propósito, mostrar que el Imperio de la Primera Orden posee tecnología capaz de sobrepasar el Velo de Ta'a Chume**_ – la transmisión pregrabada titileó una, dos veces, y entonces Daala volvió a hablar – _**Tienen veinticuatro horas est**_ _ **ándar para enviar un diplomático a la nave insignia de Su Majestad Imperial para discutir los términos de la rendición del Consorcio. O lo invadiremos.**_

 

* * *

 

Al otro lado de las Nieblas Transitorias, el Mayor Tschel esperó por la respuesta hapana. Estaba a bordo del _Déspota_ , otro acorazado clase- _Soberano_ como el _Heresiarca_ que servía como la nave capitana de Daala, y la almirante misma se reclinaba en su asiento con una quietud de depredadora.

 

\- Apuesto a que Hux está rabiando ahora mismo – dijo Tschel a Daala con la afabilidad de quien la ha conocido durante décadas, desde que él era teniente en la armada de Sheev Palpatine – Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser la cara en ese discurso, ese pequeño bastardo avaricioso de poder.

 

\- Ha sido una maniobra táctica por parte del Emperador Ren – dijo Daala – Quiere que esta toma de poder se realice de la manera más suave posible, y a los hapanos les habría irritado recibir un ultimátum de un hombre. Solo reconocen el poder femenino.

 

Tschel se burló:

 

\- Bueno, pronto no tendrán ninguna opción. Nuestros nuevos viajes sub-hiperespaciales han asegurado eso.

 

\- No subestimes al Consorcio – advirtió Daala – Aún no me he enfrentado a ninguno de sus Dragones de Batalla, pero si las viejas historias son fiables, preferiría evitarlo a toda costa.

 

\- No se mucho de ellos – admitió Tschel – Palpatine dejó bastante en paz a esta región tan misteriosa.

 

Daala miró fijamente a las nubes verdes ionizadas que se arremolinaban en medio de la negrura.

 

\- Me atrevería a decir que él habría lanzado una invasión si hubiese tenido la tecnología para entrar en las Nieblas. El Cúmulo de Hapes es _increíblemente_ rico. Una buena adquisición para cualquier imperio.

 

*

  


La respuesta transmitida al _Déspota_ fue un comunicado de palabras tensas con los detalles del enviado hapano. Llegó a la octava hora límite, lo que hizo que Tschel parpadeara.

 

– Pensaba que les llevaría más tiempo tomar una decisión. Es casi como si estuviesen… ¿ _esperando_ esto?

 

\- Te presento a la Reina Madre – gruñó Daala – Siempre un paso por delante de todos los demás.

 

* * *

 

Lo que pasa con las mujeres hapanas era que cualquiera de ellas, en cualquier momento y lugar, es siempre la mujer más hermosa que uno hubiese visto. Kylo deseó haberse dejado puesta la máscara cuando Lairelosse Yliri, la Ducha de Talcharaim, entró en la sala de reuniones del _Heresiarca_ como si fuera suya, sus ropas de tejido fleureliano susurrando a cada paso, la tela dorada resaltaba la brillante tonalidad bronceada de su piel. Tal y como estaba, hizo todo lo posible por no quedarse mirando, reconociendo su reverencia perfectamente ejecutada con un inclinamiento de cabeza antes de hacerle un gesto para que se sentara frente a él en la mesa. Era una audiencia privada, con los guardias tanto de ella como de él esperando fuera de las puertas cerradas.

 

\- Lady Yliri – comenzó Kylo – Confío en que su viaje haya sido agradable.

 

\- Tan agradable como puede esperarse con la amenaza de la guerra acechando sobre mi cabeza.

 

La voz de Lairelosse era arrebatadoramente clara y brillante, como una campana de cristal. Parecía demasiado joven para ser una enviada en una cuestión tan delicada. Kylo calculó que tendría la misma edad que Rey, _o la que tendría ahora, si aún siguiese viva_ , y entonces desterró de forma categórica esos pensamiento traicioneros de la chatarrera de su mente.

 

\- No tiene que haber una guerra – dijo a Lairelosse – Si Ta'a Chume se digna a jurar fidelidad a la Primera Orden, no habrá necesidad de derramar ni una sola gota de sangre hapana.

  


\- Yo no estaría tan segura, Su Gracia. Déjeme decirle algo de mi gente – ella se inclinó hacia delante, como si fuera a contar un gran secreto – _No seremos gobernados por extranjeros_. Si Ta'a Chume se arrodilla, la mayor parte de nuestros sesenta y tres sistemas habitados se _rebelar_ _án_.

  


\- ¿Y qué son sesenta y tres sistemas comparados con una galaxia entera de recursos militares? - preguntó Kylo – Tengo la ventaja. Podría diezmar al Cúmulo de Hapes en dos semanas usando solo a la mitad de mi flota.

  


\- _Podríais_ , pero entonces serías el rey de las cenizas – contraatacó Lairelosse – Antes echaríamos sal sobre nuestros campos y enveneraríamos nuestras aguas, quemaríamos nuestros castillos y nuestras minas, y pulsaríamos el botón de autodestrucción de cada uno de nuestros Dragones antes que dejar que algo de todo eso cayera en manos de la Primera Orden.

 

\- Si bien eso sería ciertamente trágico, aún así sería un resultado preferible a que un sector independiente siga existiendo dentro de las fronteras de mi imperio – replicó Kylo – Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Ducha. Esperaba que pudiéramos discutir la rendición o la declaración de las hostilidades, no adoptar una pose y jugar a juegos de palabras.

  


\- No vine aquí para una rendición, Su Majestad. Y solo una idiota declararía las hostilidades mientras se encuentra tras las líneas enemigas – los ojos perfilados de negro de Lairelosse brillaron – Ta'a Chume desea evitar el derramamiento de sangre, lo mismo que usted. Por suerte para todos nosotros, Hapes tiene una tradición largamente honrada de resolver las diferencias entre facciones rivales a través de un método muy eficiente.

  


\- ¿Cuál es? - espetó Kylo, acabándose su paciencia.

  


\- Le traigo una oferta de La Que No Tiene Igual – dijo la enviada – Una oferta de matrimonio con la heredera de su trono.

  


Al principio, Kylo estuvo completamente seguro de haber oído mal. Después de que pasaran varios momentos con Lairelosse mirándole expectante, encontró por fin su voz, frunciendo el ceño:

  


\- En estos años, la Primera Orden ha interceptado alguna que otra nave pirata hapana aquí y allá. Según nuestras informaciones, no tienen a ninguna _Chume'da_. La hija de Isolder desapareció durante el levantamiento fallido y está presuntamente muerta.

  


\- Sus informaciones están desactualizadas – declaró Lairelosse con entusiasmo – Kira Ka Djo regresó a nosotros hace algún tiempo. Una unión entre nuestros dos reinos sería la mejor de las soluciones, ¿no lo cree? El Consorcio conserva cierto grado de autonomía, y la Primera Orden obtiene el acceso al Cúmulo de Hapes y sus riquezas – se levantó – Me despido antes de abusar de su hospitalidad, Emperador Ren. Estaremos esperando su respuesta para comenzar las negociaciones de matrimonio o para intercambiar insultos, y le aseguro de que estamos preparados para ambas. Pero _t_ _ómese_ su tiempo… _tiene la ventaja_ , después de todo.

  


Salió de la habitación con un susurro de oro, dejando a Kylo a solas para que se enfrentara a la enorme elección que tenía ante él.

 

  



	7. Chapter 7

El Snoke del holo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, la cabeza agachada, los largos dedos curvados bajo la barbilla, inmóvil. En contraste, Kylo estaba inquieto incluso mientras se mantenía en pie quieto, con su propio puño abriéndose y cerrándose al costado, como tentativos espasmos.

 

Finalmente, Snoke alzó el rostro, con unos ojos color del hielo que mantuvieron a Kylo prisionero en sus profundidades celestes.

 

\- La Ducha Yliri tiene razón. Una unión conyugal entre el Emperador de la Primera Orden y la _Chume'da_ del Consorcio de Hapes sería lo más pragmático.

 

\- Maestro – la protesta se liberó de la boca de Kylo antes de que pudiera detenerla – No puedo casarme con una mujer que no conozco – no podía casarse, y punto. Una esposa nunca había aparecido en sus planes, y no tenía ningún deseo de ser atado por el mismo tipo de acuerdo que había exprimido a Leia Organa y Han Solo.

 

\- Has hecho mayores sacrificios por nuestra causa, Kylo Ren. No estaría bien que flaquearas ahora, cuando estamos tan cerca de la gloriosa dominación total. - la voz de Snoke adquirió un tono de sinuoso embaucamiento, que hundía sus espinas en el alma de Kylo - ¿No puedes _saborear_ lo cerca que estamos? Tu destino es gobernar, y con la riqueza de Hapes a tu disposición, con la Flota de los Dragones a tus espaldas, construirás un imperio a una escala más grandiosa de la que incluso yo podría haber soñado.

 

\- No serán mis riquezas, no será mi flota – murmuró Kylo – Seguirá perteneciendo a…

 

\- Tu novia – canturreó Snoke – que un día será la Reina Madre. Que estará entusiasmada por compartir sus posesiones terrenales con su marido si ha sido apropiadamente cortejada.

 

Kylo hizo una mueca. El orgullo le contuvo de decirlo en voz alta, pero Snoke parecía demasiado confiado en las habilidades de Kylo de cortejar a alguien.

  


\- No se si sería aconsejable apostar el futuro al corazón de una mujer.

  


\- ¿Y qué hay de los deberes de una mujer para con su gente? ¿El sentido de autoconservación de una mujer? - preguntó Snoke, cambiando la táctica a su habitual afilada brusquedad que siempre amenazaba con sacarte la sangre a uno – Una vez que hayamos puesto un pie en el Cúmulo de Hapes, el Consorcio no se atreverá a desafiarnos. Después de tu matrimonio, estaremos en una posición perfecta para mantener la espada sobre sus cabezas.

  


\- Bueno, _eso_ suena muy romántico – saltó Kylo en un arrebato, solo para que le diera un vuelco el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Se arrodilló inmediatamente en el suelo del puente de comunicaciones del _Heresiarca_ , postrándose ante los pies del imponente y silencioso holograma – Me disculpo, Maestro.

  


\- Parece que te has emborrachado del poder que me digné a otorgarte, mi pequeño señor – le espetó Snoke – Aunque seas el rostro de este nuevo imperio, _yo_ soy su regente. Tu palabra es ley pero soy _yo_ quien habla a través de ti. ¿Lo has olvidado?

  


\- No, Maestro – Kylo cerró los ojos con fuerza – No volverá a pasar. Lo juro.

  


\- Eso espero. Por tu bien – resopló Snoke desde su trono de obsidiana, a cientos de sistemas de distancia, pero aún así inmenso e inevitable – Si insistes en actuar como un niño petulante, entonces daré las órdenes como si lo _fueras_. Te casarás con Kira Ka Djo y forjarás una alianza que proclame el nacimiento de una nueva era, o sufrirás las consecuencias – sus siguientes palabras fueron mucho más suaves, las comisuras de su boca torciéndose en una oscura sonrisa – No te preocupes demasiado. Hablas de romanticismo y seré yo el primero en decirte que el romanticismo no tiene cabida en esto, pero las mujeres hapanas son las más hermosas de toda la galaxia. Puede que no sea tan malo como temes.

 

* * *

 

_\- ¡No lo haré!_

  


Las elegantes figuritas de cristal que estaban en la repisa de la chimenea del salón de Ta'a Chume se agitaron por la onda de choque que Rey en su ira envió con la Fuerza. La propia Rey estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, mirando de forma virulenta a la Reina Madre, que la observaba con una expresión impasible desde su sillón dorado.

  


\- No aceptaré esto – había una bestia intentando desgarrar el pecho de Rey, algo vil y horrible que nacía de la furia y la incredulidad, pero también podría haber sido el mar, chocando desesperadamente contra la roca infranqueable que era la voluntad de hierro de su abuela. Se volvió hacia Isolder, que también se había puesto de pie ante la declaración de Ta'a Chume pero que de otra forma no había dicho palabra – No puedes obligarme a hacer esto – suplicó Rey a su padre – Todo lo que dices de querer que sea feliz, de tener lo que tú y Teneniel tuvieron, no lo encontraré con ese, ese _monstruo_ … - su voz se rompió – Por favor...

  


\- Rey tiene razón, Madre – dijo Isolder a Ta'a Chume con voz queda – Ya ha asumido su papel en la corte bajo coacción, y ahora propones ofrecerla en sacrificio como un cordero al Emperador.

  


\- La alternativa es luchar en una guerra que no podemos ganar – respondió Ta'a Chume – Esto es lo mejor para nuestra gente.

  


\- ¡Entonces cásate _tú_ con él! - le espetó Rey.

  


\- Yo no soy a la que persiguió hasta Stalsinek IV, con la que ha cruzado la espada y con la que ha encontrado su igual. ¿Quién mejor que una esposa Jedi para mantener a raya a un marido Sith?

  


\- No soy una Jedi. No he entrenado con mi maestro en _meses_. ¡Tus _términos_ se han asegurado de eso!

  


\- Y tú aceptaste esos términos, ¿no es así? Para salvar a tus amigos. Dime, ¿qué crees que les pasará cuando la Primera Orden descubra que están aquí? - preguntó Ta'a Chume deliberadamente – Con Ren como tu consorte, tendrás un mayor control sobre dónde pueden ir sus fuerzas. Conservaremos la soberanía del cúmulo y seremos capaces de mantener a la Primera Orden alejada del escondite de la General Organa. Si no haces esto por Hapes, entonces hazlo por la Resistencia.

  


\- Tienes todas las respuestas, ¿verdad? - Rey entrecerró los ojos hacia la mujer que no conseguía que le cayera bien, incluso aunque había llegado a respetar a regañadientes su poder y su visión política. Era algo triste darse cuenta de que la familia que había estado buscando estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta, y aún más triste que uno de sus miembros fuera capaz de hacer que su visión se oscureciera de rabia - ¿Sabías que pasaría esto? ¿Estabas planeando usarme como una pieza en la negociación desde el principio? ¿ _Anticipaste_ que la Primera Orden llegaría pronto?

  


\- Sospechaba que era una posibilidad – dijo la Reina Madre con una calma desquiciante – Después de todo, los nuevos imperios siempre están ansiosos por dejar su marca, ¿y quién podría resistirse al canto de sirena de Hapes? Está estratégicamente localizado, rebosante de piedras preciosas, tierras fértiles y armas únicas… Si, lo sospechaba. Y en consecuencia hice planes, porque _eso es lo que hace un líder_.

  


\- ¡Los líderes luchan por su pueblo! - gritó Rey – ¡No abren las puertas y dan la bienvenida al enemigo con los brazos abiertos!

  


\- _Estúpida_ niña – siseó Ta'a Chume - ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Así _es_ como luchamos. Les damos la base de lo que quieren, pero controlamos cómo se mueven.

  


\- ¡Usas mucho el _plural_ , considerando que yo soy la única que va a ser la esposa de un asesino! - a pesar de su desafío, Rey sabía que una vez más no tenía elección. Esta vez, no estaba solo en juego la continua supervivencia de la Resistencia, sino que también lo estaba una civilización entera. Incluso si por algún milagro ella y sus camaradas conseguían escapar del cúmulo ilesos, estaría abandonando a toda una raza a merced del régimen que no dudaría en borrar el sistema Hosnian del mapa. Estaba completamente atrapada.

  


\- Anímate, Kira – Ta'a Chume debía de haber sentido la beligerante aceptación de Rey, porque ahora sonaba ligeramente más comprensiva – Muchos imperios han ido y venido desde que la primera Reina Madre se sentó en el trono. Hapes los ha observado alzarse y los ha observado caer, y también sobrevivirá a este. La Primera Orden no nos destruirá, y tampoco te destruirán, porque tú eres sangre de nuestra sangre. Ahora, sálvanos a todos.

 

* * *

 

Pasó algo más de un ciclo de día estándar cuando la sombra angular del _Heresiarca_ cayó sobre Megos, la mayor de las siete lunas que orbitaban el planeta de Hapes. El acorazado en forma de cuña hizo una lenta aproximación a la esfera azul y verde cubierto de nubes que se encontraba en el corazón del territorio del Consorcio mientras era observado cuidadosamente por seis Dragones de Batalla, dos veces esa cantidad de cruceros de clase- _Nova_ , e incontables escuadrones de cazas estelares _Miy'til_.

 

En el puente del _Heresiarca_ , la atmósfera estaba cargada de tensión, la mirada de cada uno de los pasajeros se veía atraída hacia las naves de guerra que rodeaban el planeta de Hapes y que tenían su vista puesta en el destructor. Los cruceros de batalla eran bastante formidables, plagados de armas, de cuello largo y alas divididas como gigantes aves de presa, mientras que los cazas estelares _Miy'til_ brillaban en la negrura como una colonia de pálidas avispas, pero los Dragones eran la columna vertebral de la flota hapana por una razón. Cada uno de ellos era de unos quinientos metros de largo, un robusto núcleo central conectado a dos placas de casco en forma de platillo que estaban alineadas de arriba a abajo con secciones circulares de cañones de iones y turboláseres. Los discos rotaban para apuntar con armas nuevas al enemigo mientras las armas usadas recargaban los condensadores, asegurando un bombardeo constante complementado por tubos de torpedos de protones, proyectores de rayo tractor, baterías de pesados cañones triples de iones y lanzadores de minas de pulso de masa, todo enrollado alrededor del casco metálico en forma de espiral de los Dragones.

 

\- Esto ha sido un error – opinó Jyggalag Ren, el nuevo recluta que había tomado el sitio de Malacath – Deberíamos haber traído refuerzos. Si deciden abrir fuego, sufriremos graves daños antes de que nuestro sub-hiperespacio nos haga un túnel para sacarnos.

 

\- No abrirán fuego – declaró Boethiah – Puede que el Emperador esté a bordo pero saben que matarlo no parará a la Primera Orden.

 

_No mientras Snoke esté aún por ahí_. Las palabras no dichas quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

  


\- ¿Crees que Lord Ren continuará con esto? - preguntó Hircine – Un matrimonio concertado… ¿quién ha oído hablar de algo así?

  


\- Es bastante común en Hapes, por lo que tengo entendido – dijo Boethiah – En su cultura, el matrimonio es una manera de formar alianzas, negociar la paz entre casas rivales, y a veces incluso sellar asociaciones comerciales.

 

Jyggalag se rió entre dientes.

  


\- ¿Y qué hay de parar invasiones?

  


Boethiah sonrió detrás de su máscara.

  


\- Creo sospechar que esta será la primera vez. Nunca antes habían tenido que dar a su _Chume'da_. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que todos esos señores y señoras tan elegantes de ahí abajo no están muy felices ahora mismo.

  


\- Odio la política – suspiró Hicine – He vivido hasta la madurez por evitar la política. Dame cualquier día una buena pelea.

  


\- Y aun así Lord Ren te eligió para acompañarlo, junto conmigo y Jyggalag, en lugar de Clavicus o las gemelas – señaló Boethiah – Eso sugiere que tiene fe en tus capacidades para ayudarnos a manejar las negociaciones de matrimonio. Al contrario de Meridia y Mephala, tú no vas por ahí buscando pelea por gilipolleces y por las risas. Y a diferencia de Clavicus, eres inteligente.

  


\- No lo bastante inteligente como para seguir evitando la política, aparentemente – gruñó Hircine.

 

* * *

 

Rey alzó la vista hacia la puerta de su habitación cuando se abrió, sorprendida al ver que era Isolder quien entraba por la puerta en lugar de sus damas de compañía para prepararla para su primer encuentro con Kylo, que iba a tener lugar en pocas horas en la sala del trono.

  


\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - su tono de voz era un poco demasiado aguda, pero no podía hacer que le importase.

  


\- Quería disculparme – había bolsas bajo los ojos de su padre – No hemos hablado desde la audiencia en el salón de la Reina Madre ayer, pero sé que estás resentida de que no hablara más enérgicamente, como debería haber hecho.

  


\- La palabra de Ta'a Chume es la ley – murmuró Rey – Nadie en el Consorcio la desafía.

  


\- Esa no es excusa. Eres mi hija y debería haber peleado por ti – dijo Isolder con gravedad – Desde entonces, he intentado alejarla en privado de este curso de acción. Me temo que está decidida, pero fui capaz de persuadirla de dejarte asistir a las negociaciones matrimoniales.

  


Rey ladeó la cabeza.

  


\- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

  


Isolder esbozó una solemne y cansada sonrisa.

  


\- Con una buena dosis de apelar a su naturaleza compasiva… - ante eso, Rey resopló – además de recordarle que la Primera Orden tiene que ser consciente de que la _Chume'da_ tiene su propio poder. Y, también, prometiéndole que te detendría de pegarle un puñetazo al hijo de Leia en el momento en que le vieras. Ya no soy tan joven como una vez fui, así que, es posible que me mueva demasiado despacio…

  


Ella le puso los ojos en blanco, estaba lejos de calmarse pero al menos ahora su ira estaba dirigida hacia algo que lo merecía más. Se suponía que las negociaciones serían dirigidas entre los dos jefes de estado y sus asesores de confianza. Esta concesión que había logrado Isolder tenía que haber sido difícil de obtener.

  


Isolder se fue cuando llegaron las damas de compañía, una de ellas sostenía cuidadosamente una corona ceremonial hapana entre las manos. Rey miró fijamente el objeto, sintiendo una multitud de miradas aprensivas dirigidas a su cabello. Siempre había sido inflexible en mantener esos tres moños incluso aunque había muchas más cosas de si misma de las que ya se había desprendido, pero...

  


“ _E_ _s mucho más fácil negociar con un oponente intimidado_ ”, había dicho Leia hacía ocho meses a bordo del Hogar Estelar. Mientras que Kylo poseía la artillería superior, era Rey la que tenía el elemento sorpresa de su lado. Isolder tenía razón… la _Chume'da_ tenía su propio poder, y podía someterse a esa farsa de matrimonio en sus _propios_ términos.

  


Pero tenía que hacer su parte.

  


Respirando profundamente, Rey se soltó las gomas del pelo, dejando que toda la mata de pelo castaña le cayera sobre los hombros.

  


\- Está bien, señoras – dijo a las demás mujeres – Haced lo que queráis.

 

* * *

 

A Kylo le faltaba media hora para tener que subirse al transporte que le llevaría hasta Ta'a Chume'Dan. Se preguntó si todo no era más que una trampa, si él y su séquito serían masacrados cuando tomaran tierra mientras los Dragones hacían pedazos al _Heresiarca_ allí en la negrura. Era una posibilidad poco probable pero se encontró a si mismo _casi_ deseándolo. Una muerte rápida y ardiente parecía preferible a casarse con una extraña, una hermosa y fría víbora hapana.

 

Su mirada se desvió hacia el lugar debajo de su cama donde había escondido el baúl separador, desde donde la espada de su abuelo le llamaba. Había dejado de meditar con él en esos tiempos de relativa paz. Ciertamente le había fortalecido en términos de combate y uso en la Fuerza, pero también tenía el curioso efecto de reabrir las grietas de su alma que había causado la muerte de Han. Vader aún se le aparecía en visiones, pero ya no era la imponente figura cubierta por una armadura negra, susurrando palabras Sith en el oído de Kylo. En lugar de eso, era un joven, desenmascarado y con una cicatriz en el lado de su ojo derecho que asomaba bajo unos rizos color cobre, y sin decir nunca nada.

  


Kylo se había enfurecido al ver la reliquia de su familia en manos del traidor FN-2187, y se sintió exultante cuando lo reclamó en Stalsinek IV. Sin embargo, en ese momento, parte de él lamentaba haber puesto los ojos sobre esa maldita cosa. Las sensaciones que tenía al comunicarse con la espada eran espantosas, cambiantes, e inciertas, haciéndole recordar a Han Solo y haciéndole sentir preocupado por Leia Organa. Había dejado de sentirla en la fuerza después de lo de la Base Starkiller, como si por fin ella se hubiese dado cuenta de la grave amenaza que él representaba y hubiese tomado las medidas necesarias para protegerse, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin señales de ella en ninguna parte de la galaxia, la idea de que podría estar muerta había empezado a crecer en él, trayendo con ella una punzada de miedo que era cada vez más afilada a medida que pasaban los días. La mayor parte del tiempo, era capaz de reprimir ese miedo y mantenerlo enterrado bien profundo en su interior, lejos de la mirada escrutadora de Snoke, pero su aguante era débil en el mejor de los casos.

  


Y luego estaba la cuestión de la chica. La chatarrera. _Rey_.

  


Después de que le abandonara en la nieve con la cara abierta en mitad del colapso del arma más poderosa de la Primera Orden, Snoke en su infinita sabiduría había ayudado a Kylo a ver como de grande había sido su error al bajar la guardia. Pero en el año que siguió a lo de Stalsinek IV, se había encontrado con ella una y otra vez en batalla, y de una forma retorcida había llegado a ansiar la siguiente vez en la que se cruzarían sus caminos, la siguiente vez en la que la vería apretando los dientes en un gruñido, los músculos de sus brazos tensos blandiendo su vara láser blanca como el calor del desierto. Dondequiera que estuviera ahora, probablemente era con Leia. O tal vez muerta, o _también muerta_ , lo que le perturbaba aún más de lo que le habría admitido a cualquiera.

  


Se preguntó, brevemente, lo que Rey habría pensado de su matrimonio, y cuando abandonó su suite para dirigirse a la lanzadera complementaria del _Heresiarca_ , sentía un dolor extraño, como un vacío que no entendía.

 

* * *

 

Una pequeña congregación de nobles liderados por el Príncipe Isolder en persona recibió a Kylo a la entrada del Palacio de las Fuentes. Las _Chume'doro_ se arremolinaron inmediatamente alrededor de ellos con precisión militar, mujeres cuyas anchas figuras, pesada armadura, y adusto silencio hacía que a Kylo le recordara a Phasma. En ese momento no se habría opuesto a la presencia de Phasma y a su rifle bláster F-11D, pero los soldados de asalto en lo que supuestamente era una reunión diplomática habría hecho que el otro bando estuviera más a la defensiva de lo que ya estaba. La mayor parte del Alto Mando habían clamado por una demostración de fuerza antes de que Kylo les recordara de que el Consorcio ya era bien consciente de que el lobo que estaba en la puerta tenía colmillos. Solo había llevado a tres de sus caballeros para su protección, además de a Hux y Daala, sus oficiales más expertos en política, aunque era reacio a admitirlo en el caso de Hux. Era una muestra de buena voluntad, la misma razón por la que había aceptado que las negociaciones se realizaran en territorio hapano, la misma razón por la que no llevaba la máscara.

 

\- Emperador Ren – Isolder se adelantó, mirándolo con fríos ojos azules. Esa parecía ser la señal para que los demás nobles se inclinaran, todos a una, en la más breve y superficial, además de tensa, de las reverencias.

 

Kylo reprimió el instinto de devolver el gesto, un persistente remanente de sus lecciones de etiqueta de la infancia. Los emperadores no se inclinaban. En lugar de eso, hizo un asentimiento de cabeza hacia el hombre más mayor que estaba frente a él.

  


\- Príncipe Isolder. Bien hallado.

  


\- Es bueno que así lo piense – respondió Isolder con un sarcasmo helado, y Kylo se mordió la lengua para evitar escupirle un “ _Yo tampoco quiero casarme con su hija_ ”. Menuda reunión diplomática sería si él y el príncipe hapano se enzarzaran a golpes antes incluso de que hubiese puesto un pie en el palacio – Por favor, sígame, Su Gracia.

  


Cuando pasaron por el portal de mármol, Kylo escuchó a Hircine maldecir entre dientes, un sonido en sincronía con la inquietante sensación de la Fuerza siendo cortada abruptamente. Había jaulas de ysalamiris alineadas en las brillantes paredes blancas a intervalos regulares, los cilindros voluminosos y opacos incompatibles con las pinturas doradas y las ventanas de cristales enjoyados.

 

\- Por favor, discúlpenos por tomar tales precauciones, Emperador Ren – dijo Isolder en el mismo tono con el que había saludado a Kylo – Nuestra gente no confía en la Fuerza, especialmente cuando está siendo manipulada en cantidades desconocidas en lo que  pronto será en presencia de la Reina Madre.

  


\- No me importa en absoluto, Su Alteza – dijo Kylo fingiendo indiferencia – Solo lamento que esas jaulas no combinen con la encantadora decoración.

  


\- En ese caso, espero que no intente rectificar la situación destruyéndolas y matando a la pobre bestia de su interior.

  


\- Mientras su hospitalidad no sea revocada, no habrá necesidad de hacer eso por mi parte o la de mis caballeros.

  


Daala lanzó a Kylo una de sus extrañas miradas de estar impresionada cuando pasó a su lado. Probablemente estaba pensando en su abuelo. Había mencionado en más de una ocasión que Kylo poseía el mismo humor seco y la misma lengua afilada que poseía su señor Vader. Eso había sido hacía dos o tres años, y su pecho se había inflado de orgullo ante tal comparación. En ese momento sin embargo, solo pensaba en el joven caballero Jedi de sus visiones, sombrío y silencioso.

  


La sala del trono era una cámara ancha y larga tallada en alabas de un blanco níveo, el suelo revestido con mármol de Kuati del mismo color, con incrustaciones de zafiro y oro. Al contrario del resto del palacio que Kylo había visto, las ventanas aquí no eran vidrieras, sino que eran de transpariacero, resistente a ataques aéreos. El techo abovedado estaba adornado con relieves dorados de lirios, espadas, y dragones serpentinos, además de vividos frescos que representaban mapas estelares de los sesenta y tres sistemas de Hapes y las distintas guerras y tratados que comprendían la historia del Consorcio.

  


La gente congregada en la sala se quedó en silencio cuando entró el grupo de Kylo. Nunca antes había visto una reunión así de personas en toda su vida, cada uno de ellos hermoso y etéreo y adornados con plumas, sedas, y relucientes piedras preciosas. Tampoco había recibido nunca tal concentración de miradas mordaces y cautelosas.

  


\- No somos bienvenidos aquí, Lord Ren – murmuró Boethiah – A pesar de las inminentes nupcias, aún nos ven como invasores. Le aconsejaría que sea cuidadoso.

  


\- ¿No lo soy siempre? - contestó Kylo con apenas la comisura de la boca, y Boethiah resopló antes de cubrirse aún más con la capucha el rostro enmascarado.

  


Al final de la sala había una enorme plataforma elevada que se alzaba sobre los cortesanos de la misma forma que hacían los acantilados del Palacio de las Fuentes sobre la capital. Había tres tronos en lo alto de los escalones, el de la izquierda estaba vacío, obviamente el de Isolder, mientras que el de la derecha estaba ocupado por una esbelta figura que Kylo apenas podía distinguir a través de las cortinas translúcidas de gasa que caían desde el pálido arco plateado que habían colocado en lo alto. En cualquier caso, aún no estaba preparado para examinar de cerca a su futura esposa, así que concentró toda su atención en la mujer sentada en mitad de la plataforma.

  


Esa era, sin duda, Ta'a Chume, la Reina Madre del Consorcio de Hapes, con la corona retorcida y el rostro empolvado de blanco y la mirada de acero invernal. Su trono eclipsaba a los otros dos tanto en opulencia como en tamaño, hecho con hebras de oro teñidas de rosa y plata de estrellas intrincadamente entrelazadas para formar el asiento, los reposabrazos, las patas en forma de garra y las alas estilizadas que se extendían hacia el techo, desplegadas como si fuera un dragón en mitad de su vuelo. A través de las hebras entrelazadas de ese metal precioso había gemas de Corusca y esmeraldas de fuego, perlas de la noche y zafiros, diamantes y rubís de un rojo sangre tumanianos desperdigados, además de fragmentos de luna de hielo, la joya luminiscente que solo podía extraerse de los Mundos de la Puerta del Cúmulo de Hapes.

 

\- Solo esa silla podría pagar una flota de destructores – escuchó Kylo a Jyggalag comentar a Boethiah y a Hircine mientras se aproximaban a la plataforma, que también tenía unas jaulas de ysalamiri montadas en cada extremo. Sin embargo, esas dos jaulas no eran opacas, y las criaturas acechantes eran claramente visibles, golpeando el cristal con sus colas y mirando fijamente a los recién llegados con sus ojos color ámbar de forma extraña.

 

Isolder subió los escalones y tomó su lugar al lado de su madre mientras el resto del comité de bienvenida se disolvió entre la atenta multitud. Kylo se enderezó, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer los hombros y encorvarlos de forma innata, mientras que Hux y Daala golpeaban los talones y saludaban a la Reina Madre. Los tres caballeros de Ren se quedaron firmes detrás de Kylo, tan inmóviles como la Guardia Real que se había desplegado tanto para rodear a la delegación de la Primera Orden como para bloquear el paso a la plataforma.

  


\- Emperador Ren – la imperiosa voz de Ta'a Chume resonó en la sala dorada – Le doy la bienvenida a mi corte. Antes de comenzar con las negociaciones, permítame dejar constancia de que me gustaría que nos escucháramos mutuamente con las mentes abiertas y que nos esforcemos en trabajar juntos para asegurar un futuro próspero para nuestros dos reinos. Es mi más sincero deseo que su viaje hasta aquí no sea en vano.

  


El bonito discurso terminó con una nota firme, como si hubiese habido una advertencia ahí todo el tiempo. Un aviso que parecía abarcar muy concretamente a su audiencia, a todos los nobles que parecía como si hubiesen sido forzados colectivamente a tragarse un limón entero. Kylo solo se podía imaginar el alboroto que tuvo que tener lugar cuando Ta'a Chume anunció el compromiso matrimonial a su corte.

  


El movimiento de alguien de pelo rojo en la periferia de su vista lo trajo de vuelta al momento presente. Hux había roto su rígida postura para lanzarle una mirada urgente. Cierto. Era _su_ turno de decir algo.

  


\- Le doy las gracias por su hospitalidad, Reina Madre, además de por su sabiduría al organizar una solución mutuamente beneficiosa ante el actual problema territorial – dijo Kylo. Los hapanos tenían que recordar que todo esto era idea de _su_ soberana – Mi gente está cansada de guerra mientras que la suya preferiría no empezar una. Por tanto, estamos unidos por un propósito común, y tengo fe en que lograremos negociar una paz duradera y fructífera.

  


Ta'a Chume inclinó graciosamente la cabeza.

  


\- Entonces, si le place a Su Majestad, puede aproximarse al trono y conocer a nuestra _Chume'da_.

 

Kylo sintió como si sus piernas estuvieran hechas de plomo a medida que subía los escalones que parecían continuar eternamente, con toda una sala fija en sus movimientos. Cuando alcanzó la cima de la plataforma, notó que había un brillo de astucia en los oscuros ojos color de jade de la Reina Madre que no le gustó, un brillo que hizo que un mal presentimiento se retorciera en sus entrañas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera examinarlo, la mujer en el trono de la derecha se levantó y emergió de detrás de las cortinas de gasa, y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos en seco.

  


“ _Las mujeres hapanas son las más hermosas de toda la galaxia”,_ había dicho Snoke, pero _hermosa_ era una palabra que no podía empezar a describir a Kira Ka Djo. Llevaba un vestido de Saava de seda teñido de un rico azul océano, con mangas largas que terminaban en puntas triangulares sobre las muñecas y un corpiño de corte bajo salpicado de oro que abrazaba su esbelto torso antes de estallar en una sobrefalda adornada con diamantes. El dobladillo estaba cortado artísticamente de forma que se arrugaba en forma de rosas espirales que revelaban los metros de voluminosa tela de raso que había debajo, cada centímetro bordado minuciosamente con un motivo de flores centenarias doradas y de estrellas fractales que era la insignia de la Casa Real Hapana.

 

Para complementar el vestido, su corona estaba hecha de oro, engastada con diamantes y zafiros, y enmarcaban su rostro como un halo, las puntas cortadas en diminutas esferas con cruces, el pelo castaño atado en un sofisticado recogido que enfatizaba la elegante curva de su cuello desnudo. Los ojos estaban dramáticamente perfilados con khol, con un poco de polvo dorado en los bordes, y había algo familiar en la profundidad de esos iris color avellana que Kylo no podía situar. De hecho, había algo en _ella_ en general que le llamaba, pero estaba demasiado nervioso por el escrutinio público y su reacción física por el esplendor de ella como para descifrar de inmediato que era.

  


\- _Chume'da_ – inclinó la cabeza, refugiándose en el piloto automático de las formalidades de la misma forma que realizaba las formas de combate de memoria – Que esto señale el comienzo de una relación amistosa entre nuestros reinos y...

  


Se quedó a mitad de frase cuando alzó la vista de nuevo hacia sus facciones. Su cerebro por fin estaba empezando a ponerse al día, empezando a darse cuenta por fin de que…

  


bajo la opulenta seda y las lujosas joyas…

  


bajo el maquillaje que escondía las pecas y afilaba los pómulos y suavizaba la fuerte línea de la mandíbula…

  


bajo todo eso… era…

  


\- ¿Relación amistosa? - gruñó Rey, con los ojos entrecerrados y un destello feroz de dientes que hizo que el corazón de Kylo se le parara en el pecho – Kriffing, eso es poco _probable_.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey no quería tener nada que ver con la gente de su padre en sus mejores galas. Eso no quería decir que detestara mirar a los señores y señoras hapanas en el esplendor de sus trajes de etiqueta, al contrario, podía pasarse _horas_ haciendo solo eso, apreciando el contraste de los brocados en el satén, la forma en la que un tocado de blanco topacio podía resaltar el tono plateado de los ojos de alguien.

 

Pero _llevar_ de verdad esas cosas era una historia completamente diferente. Tal vez porque había llegado a la conclusión de que su nieta sería una rehén más amable si se le proporcionaba cierta libertad, Ta'a Chume normalmente permitía a Rey escabullirse alrededor de Hapes con una túnica y mallas sencillos cuando no se requería su presencia en la corte. A la larga, esto había tenido un desafortunado efecto secundario que era que Rey estaba poco acostumbrada a la opresión de los corsés, al picor de la seda bordada, y las limitaciones de las pesadas faldas.

 

Por tanto, aunque era consciente de que en ese momento parecía de verdad muy glamurosa, también estaba, sin darle demasiada importancia, _muriéndose por dentro_. Sus damas le habían apretado el corsé un poco demasiado, tal vez en un esfuerzo por que hubiese curvas donde no las había en la figura aniñada de Rey, y los imperdibles que le sujetaban la corona se le clavaban en el cuero cabelludo como garras afiladas. Su cara estaba llena de capas de maquillaje y pintura color bronce, sus labios pegajosos por el pintalabios color melocotón que le habían puesto para compensar el atrevido maquillaje de los ojos. Se sentía demasiado rígida y acalorada, además de bastante falsa, pero había aceptado con gusto todas esas incomodidades porque la expresión en la cara de Kylo hizo que todo valiera la pena.

 

Se le había erizado el pelo prácticamente en el momento en el que él había entrado en el salón del trono flanqueado por Armitage Hux y Natasi Daala, con Hircine, Boethiah, y un tercer Caballero de Ren que no reconoció desfilando cerca de ellos. Rey había esperado que Kylo llegara con su habitual armadura o tal vez la toga de su nueva oficina, pero en lugar de eso llevaba una túnica con cinturón sobre unos pantalones negros, pesadas botas de cuero, guantes, y una larga capa que se movía con cada paso como si fueran las alas de un cuervo. Nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera con un bláster apuntando a su cabeza, pero este atuendo menos elaborado le sentaba bien a su esbelta figura, resaltando sus anchos hombros y su formidable altura. Con su melena de espeso pelo negro enmarcando su rostro pálido mientras avanzaba hacia la plataforma con determinación, aparentemente ajeno a las miradas y los susurros de la corte, parecía de arriba abajo todo un príncipe. Y no uno encantador y gallardo como Isolder, sino un príncipe siniestro que traía con él sangre, batallas y malos augurios.

  


Por todo ello, fue mucho más satisfactorio cuando se quedó boquiabierto cuando se dio cuenta de que _ella_ era Kira Ka Djo.

  


Rey estaba justo de pie frente a Kylo, donde tuvo el privilegio de observar como se le abría la boca y como todo rastro de la más sofisticada cortesía se desvanecía de sus facciones, para ser reemplazado por un absoluta y completa _conmoción_. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron como platos y de su tez desapareció el poco color que tenía en primer lugar, así que en ese momento estaba blanco como el papel. Después de su hostil declaración, que había sido lanzada en voz baja para que no fuera escuchada por los cortesanos, Kylo permaneció en silencio por varios segundos más, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

  


Fue una especie de pequeña victoria que se hinchó en el pecho de Rey, pero que se transformó rápidamente en desconcierto cuando algo parecido al alivio atravesó los rasgos de Kylo. La expresión duró apenas un segundo, lo suficiente para que ella fuera capaz de registrar su semejanza con la mirada en el rostro de muchos de los soldados rasos de la Resistencia cuando todo estaba despejado, “ _vivimos para luchar otro día_ ”, y entonces desapareció.

  


\- ¿Es un truco? - la voz de Kylo tembló de rabia, y Rey no pudo evitar sentir que algo de ella estaba dirigida directamente a él mismo. Su mano había bajado instintivamente al espacio donde debería haber estado su espada láser, pero, aunque se le había permitido a sus guardaespaldas conservar sus armas, una de las condiciones para que el Emperador pudiera aproximarse al trono de la Reina Madre había sido dejar en su nave la espada láser. Hubo un revuelo abajo de la plataforma cuando los Caballeros de Ren intentaron subir los escalones pero fueron parados por las filas cerradas de las _Chume'doro_ a su alrededor, el ruido del metal se mezcló con el clic de los seguros siendo desactivados.

  


\- No es ningún truco, Su Gracia – dijo Ta'a Chume con calma – El capitán de Stalsinek IV notó el parecido de Kira con su difunta madre y convocó al príncipe. Después de la guerra, ella volvió a nosotros en busca de refugio y reclamó su derecho de nacimiento.

  


\- Si la Patrulla de la Niebla no nos hubiese apresado en el templo, nunca me habría reunido con mi familia – le dijo Rey a Kylo con una dulzura venenosa. La mirada de Kylo que había estado escaneando la sala como si buscara tropas de la Resistencia escondidas, volvió hacia ella de golpe – Así que, realmente, tengo que _daros_ las gracias, Emperador Ren.

  


Kylo entrecerró los ojos hasta casi rendijas.

  


\- ¿Y quién más buscó refugio con usted, _Chume'da_? - escupió su título como si le supiera mal en la boca - ¿Voy a encontrarme a Dameron entre tu comitiva? ¿Es FN-2187 también de la realeza?

  


\- No tengo ni idea de dónde están los otros – no era una completa mentira, la Resistencia estaba diseminada por planetas y lunas deshabitadas del Outback Corsario, las distintas células cambiando de localización cada pocas semanas – Fui separada de ellos en la Batalla de Coruscant. Si aún crees que esto es una estafa, puedes revisar los registros de ADN por ti mismo.

  


Pero exigir ver los resultados de las pruebas de ADN equivaldría a llamar a la jefa de estado hapano mentirosa, lo que difícilmente haría que la Primera Orden se ganara a una población ya recelosa. Kylo estaba en una situación difícil y lo sabía, y evidentemente sabía que _Rey_ lo sabía, a juzgar por la forma en la que la miraba amenazante.

  


Oh, ella parecía estar disfrutando todo eso demasiado.

  


\- ¿Habéis terminado los dos de hacer una escena? - la pregunta salió de los labios de Ta'a Chume como témpanos, haciendo pedazos el mundo en que estaban solos Rey y Kylo. Rey quería argumentar que no es como si se hubiesen estado gritando el uno al otro pero, pensándolo bien, su tenso enfrentamiento ya estaba provocando murmullos de especulación entre la multitud. Sin mencionar el pequeño caos que había estallado abajo de la plataforma, desde donde Hux y los otros la habían reconocido y se estaban poniendo algo inquietos.

  


“ _Siempre soy tan corta de vista cuando se trata de ti_ ”, Rey se enfureció con el hombre sombrío y cubierto de negro que tenía delante. Kylo tenía la costumbre de eclipsar todo lo demás, haciendo que apartara toda precaución con tal de cruzar las espadas y las palabras con él en cualquier campo de batalla que se presentara. Esa magnífica sala, con su techo pintado y decoración dorada, era también una especie de campo de batalla. Tenía que empezar a ser más lista, tenía que empezar a usar las mismas armas que Ta'a Chume esgrimía con tanta facilidad.

  


Rey respiró hondo.

  


\- Creo que Su Majestad y yo hemos terminado nuestro reencuentro – intentó decir eso con un aire de altanería sofisticada, pero solo sonó mordazmente sarcástica. Oh, bueno. La práctica hace la perfección… pronto, esperaba - ¿Procedemos con las negociaciones?

 

*

 

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - exigió saber Hux cuando Kylo bajó raudo de la plataforma - ¿Por qué está la chica Jedi vestida como la _Chume'da_ hapana? ¿Está aquí la Resistencia? ¿Está…?

 

\- Cállate Hux – gruñó Kylo, y entonces procedió a explicar la situación a sus pasmados compañeros – Necesito que todos deis lo mejor de vosotros durante la discusión de los términos – concluyó – Ya han conseguido pillarnos por sorpresa con esta revelación. Asegúrate de que no vuelva a pasar.

 

\- Así que _esa_ es Rey – murmuró Jyggalag a Boethiah e Hircine mientras la Guardia Real los conducían a través de una pequeña puerta lateral que llevaba a una sala de reuniones bien aireada e iluminada – Es bastante pequeña.

 

\- Y un dolor de muelas – replicó Hircine – Esto no me gusta. Es demasiada coincidencia, ¿verdad?

 

\- No tenemos elección – dijo Boethiah tensa, su mirada fija en Kylo mientras este intercambiaba susurros acalorados con Hux y Daala – Creo que el Emperador hablará con nosotros después acerca de lo que puede significar esto, pero, por ahora, tenemos que jugar el juego del Consorcio.

 

*

 

Al estudiar a Rey sentada al otro lado de la brillante mesa de conferencias de madera de kriin, a Kylo le costaba reconciliar esa visión envuelta en joyas y en el azul y el oro de Hapes con la chatarrera harapienta que había conocido. De hecho, a pesar de los insultos intercambiados en el salón del trono, casi podía creer que todo se trataba de un error, que se trataba de una persona completamente diferente. Pero en ese momento le estaba mirando como si fuera una mancha particularmente resistente en el zapato, y _esa_ era una mirada muy de Rey. Una que Kylo no tenía problemas en devolver. Se había sentido aliviado al verla una vez que se había desvanecido la sorpresa inicial, aliviado de saber que estaba viva después de todo, pero ese era el tipo de debilidad que tenía que ser examinada en privado. En ese momento, haría bien en gobernar sus emociones aferrándose a un territorio mucho más familiar que era el de su desprecio mutuo.

 

Rey estaba sentada entre Isolder y una mujer de mediana edad morena con ojos violetas que se había presentado como Daemora AlGray, la Ducha cuya familia controlaba las Lunas de Relephon. A la izquierda de Isolder estaba Lairelosse Yliri, y al otro lado de la mesa estaba un hombre delgado de pelo rubio llamado Beed Thane, el Archon de Vergill. Hux y Daala estaban flanqueando a Kylo como era habitual, mientras que los tres Caballeros de Ren que había elegido permanecían de pie, posicionados entre su maestro y las anchas ventanas que ocupaban toda la longitud de la pared. Ta'a Chume estaba protegida de forma similar por su Guardia Real mientras presidía la cabecera de la mesa, su corona de hielo brillando a la luz del sol.

 

“ _Tengo que encontrar algunos asesores políticos_ ”, reflexionó Kylo. Su Alto Mando había hecho un trabajo admirable manejándose entre la madeja de rendiciones y reconfiguraciones territoriales que había caracterizado el barrido de la Primera Orden a través de la galaxia hasta ahora, pero aún eran militares cuya postura por defecto eran tácticas de batalla. Un experto o dos en asuntos intergalácticos en su consejo no estaría mal.

  


La Ducha AlGray hablaba en un agradable tono que sonaba extraño con la atmósfera de la habitación.

  


\- Como negociadora líder del Consorcio de Hapes y con el permiso de Su Majestad Imperial Ta'a Chume, La Que no Tiene Igual, permitidme formalmente dar por iniciada la reunión. Se me ha ordenado que proceda como si se tratara de una negociación matrimonial tradicional, y por tanto…

  


Hux se aclaró la garganta.

  


\- Con el debido respeto, no lo es. Esta es una unión política entre dos gobiernos, con flotas y economías enteras en juego. Sería un error, y ciertamente la causa de muchos malentendidos, si tratáramos esto como un matrimonio corriente.

  


\- Ciertamente se puede perdonar al estimado general – dijo Daemora sin perder un instante, su astuta sonrisa intacta – por su ignorancia en las costumbres hapanas. Entre las clases más altas de nuestra sociedad, el matrimonio es una unión política, la unión de dos casas que facilita así la asociación comercial y militar entre ambas. Esa es la mentalidad con la que nos acercamos a estas nupcias.

  


Kylo estaba demasiado distraído para saborear el desconcierto de Hux o para planear una muerte lenta y dolorosa para el torpe general. La conversación había traído una cuestión muy importante que su mente se había estado negando a procesar. Pero que finalmente estaba empezando a calar.

  


Rey.

  


Su futura esposa sería Rey.

  


_Se iba a casar con Rey._

  


Era surrealista y ridículo, y Kylo sentía que iba a vomitar de puro estrés. Al otro lado de la mesa, Rey estaba empezando a parecer mucho menos enfadada y mucho más asustada, como si también se estuviese dando cuenta de que en esa habitación se estaba discutiendo sobre su futuro juntos.

  


\- Primero debemos tener claro que es lo que ambos lados pueden ofrecer – continuó Daemora – Creo que el Imperio está bien informado de la riqueza y el armamento de Hapes. Esto sin ni siquiera incluir la dote que Su Gracia Kira Ka Djo aportará al matrimonio, que también será considerable. La pregunta que queda es, ¿qué tiene que ofrecer la Primera Orden a _ella_? ¿Qué ganará de esta unión?

  


\- ¿Aparte de la seguridad y supervivencia de los sesenta y tres sistemas habitados de Hapes? - preguntó Daala con malicia.

  


Lairelosse atacó como una víbora lanzándose desde las sombras.

  


\- No me había dado cuenta de que estuviéramos aquí para intercambiar amenazas. Tampoco pensé que nadie se atrevería a lanzar amenazas estando tan dentro de territorio enemigo.

  


\- Fui la primera mujer almirante en la Flota Imperial de Palpatine – puntualizó Daala – Me he pasado la vida haciendo cosas que no debería en lugares que no eran para mi.

  


Kylo decidió que era el momento de intervenir:

  


\- La _Chume'da_ ganará el título de Emperatriz, y todo el poder y prestigio que eso conlleva – eso era lo bastante tentador, ¿no? Estaba hablando en términos de toda una galaxia, no solo una pequeña porción en el Borde Interior – Por supuesto, a cambio esperamos la completa cooperación de Hapes en todos los esfuerzos por mantener la prosperidad y estabilidad dentro de nuestras fronteras.

  


\- Una cooperación que estaremos encantados de proporcionar – dijo Isolder – siempre y cuando no se infrinja nuestra soberanía. Ese es uno de nuestros dos puntos no negociables, que la ley hapana prevalezca en espacio hapano.

 

\- ¿Y cuál – dijo Kylo – es su otro punto no negociable?

  


\- Que mi hija sea tratada con la mayor amabilidad y respeto – los ojos azules de Isolder eran fieros como el fuego cuando se encontró con la mirada de Kylo – Que nunca se le levante la mano con ira, que nunca se le haga sentir inferior o traicionada.

  


Rey giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a su padre, con una expresión en su rostro que era una mezcla de sorpresa, gratitud y aún una pizca de incredulidad de que alguien, después de todo ese tiempo, le importara algo su bienestar. “ _Te conozco_ ”, pensó Kylo, “ _He estado en tu cabeza. He visto tu miedo y soledad. Vi con exactitud como anhelabas que alguien te amara así_ ”

  


Kylo se preguntó si alguna vez había mirado así a sus propios padres. Parecía poco probable. Por lo que podía recordar nunca se habían puesto de su parte en nada. Han no había sabido que hacer con un hijo silencioso y extraño que prefería leer a ayudar y participar en algunos de sus proyectos, y cuando la oscuridad empezó a manifestarse en las habilidades con la Fuerza de un Ben Solo de ocho años, Leia le había enviado rápidamente con Luke. Ni siquiera habían sido capaces de protegerlo de Snoke…

  


No, eso estaba mal. Snoke era un maestro sabio que había entrenado a Kylo en todo su potencial. Esas eran las inseguridades de un niño, los rencores de un chico. No tenían lugar en la mente de un emperador.

  


\- Su Gracia Kira Ka Djo será tratada acorde a cómo se comporte – dijo Kylo cortante, dejando a un lado lo extraño que se hacía referirse a Rey por su nombre de nacimiento.

 

\- ¿Entonces voy a ser tu _obediente_ esposa? - habló Rey por primera vez desde que tomó asiento, arrojando cada palabra como si fueran lanzas - ¿Debo sonreír indiferente siendo testigo del sufrimiento de millones bajo tu dictadura?

  


\- ¿Todo lo contrario a lo felices y contentos que estaban envueltos en la anarquía y la corrupción de la República? - replicó Kylo – Te aseguro, que esos millones estarán mucho mejor una vez que las cosas se hayan calmado.

  


\- Quieres decir una vez que hayas terminado de ejecutar a todos aquellos que se te opongan – le soltó Rey – ¡y de destruir sus hogares y torturar a sus seres queridos!

  


Él se encogió de hombros.

  


\- Algunas medidas son más severas que otras. Todas necesarias. En cualquier caso, no se llevará a cabo ninguna actividad de ese tipo en Hapes siempre y cuando el Consorcio mantenga su parte del acuerdo.

  


\- ¡ _Yo_ soy el fin último en este acuerdo! - y, por la Fuerza, mientras que una parte traicionera de si mismo siempre había encontrado magnífica a la chatarrera en su desafío, el oro y los diamantes le daban un aire más hiriente, hacían que irradiara fuego como si fuera una diosa vengativa. Sus ojos brillaban como un bosque en llamas al amanecer – ¡Vienes aquí todo altivo y poderoso a buscar mi mano en matrimonio, y traes contigo al general que destruyó el sistema de Hosnian, al almirante que arrasó D'Qar, y a los Caballeros de Ren que participaron en la invasión terrestre de Coruscant! ¡Así que perdóname si tengo _ciertas_ reservas, _idiota_ cruel y pomposo!

 

Kylo estrelló su puño enguantado contra la mesa.

  


\- Incluso aunque fuera lo bastante imbécil como para pedir disculpas por las acciones militares que suceden en tiempos de guerra, difícilmente lo haría a petición de una _niña_ caprichosa – siseó – Hemos viajado hasta aquí con la esperanza de llegar a un acuerdo y evitar otro derramamiento de sangre, pero si esa idea ofende tanto tus sensibilidades, _Chume'da_ , todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo y nos apartaremos de tu vista. Y te volveré a ver en el campo de batalla.

 

En el silencio pétreo que le siguió, la Reina Madre se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, llamando inmediatamente la atención de todo el mundo:

 

\- Creo que las tensiones son demasiado fuertes como para facilitar cualquier tipo de acuerdo en este momento. ¿Puedo sugerir que suspendamos esta reunión? - a juzgar por su tono, era más bien una orden o la sugerencia más enérgica que Kylo había oído en su vida – Podemos reanudar las negociaciones mañana, o cuando todos nos hayamos acostumbrado los unos a los otros más adecuadamente. De acuerdo con esto, el Emperador Ren y sus acompañantes son más que bienvenidos a quedarse en el Palacio de las Fuentes como invitados de honor.

  


La agradable compostura de Daemora se había quebrado durante el duelo verbal de Kylo y Rey, de hecho, parecía como si le estuviera dando un ataque al corazón cuando Rey había llamado al Emperador de la Primera Orden un idiota pomposo, pero, ahora que su soberana había intervenido, se apresuró a recuperarse, con su sonrisa volviendo al resplandor perfecto de los holos.

  


\- Si, _Ereneda_ , creo que esa sería una solución ideal – dijo la negociadora líder con mucho tacto – Por ahora haremos un aplazamiento.

 

*

 

Beed Thane había estado callado durante toda la reunión. Por la experiencia de Rey, el Archon era un hombre inteligente y extremadamente calculador que dispensaba palabras de forma tan a regañadientes como un avaro repartía sus créditos. Sin embargo, una vez que la delegación de la Primera Orden había sido escoltada fuera de la habitación, alzó la voz:

  


\- Ruego que me disculpe, Su Majestad – dijo a Ta'a Chume – pero no estoy seguro de que sea prudente dejar que la Primera Orden tenga uso exclusivo de Per'Agthra mientras no se haya redactado aún un tratado formal. No me gusta el aspecto de esos personajes enmascarados.

  


\- Según tengo entendido, Ren era su maestro incluso antes de su ascenso al trono – dijo Ta'a Chume – Le obedecerán sin importar las circunstancias, y no les va a ordenar que nos degüellen en nuestras camas. El chico tiene el talento de su madre para la política, aunque dos veces su mal genio.

  


\- ¿Su madre? - indagó Daemora.

  


\- Es el hijo de Leia Organa – contestó Ta'a Chume.

  


\- Ah – la Ducha AlGray le lanzó una mirada a Isolder, que negó con la cabeza con fingida exasperación.

  


\- Su predilección por los cotilleos no ha menguado con la edad, mi señora – la reprendió.

  


\- No puedo evitarlo – Daemora esbozó una sonrisa sincera, la que no usaba para la diplomacia, la que iluminaba sus ojos violetas. La diferencia era asombrosa – Los cotilleos me mantienen joven.

  


\- Y hablando de gente que ha heredado el mal genio de su madre… - Ta'a Chume dirigió una mirada penetrante hacia Rey, que alzó la barbilla mientras se preparaba para una reprimenda demoledora. Sin embargo, la mujer anciana solo asintió con la cabeza – Normalmente no aprobaría tales exabruptos, pero creo que más cosas de ese tipo serán muy beneficiosos para nuestro bando.

  


\- Realmente no veo cómo – murmuró Rey, avergonzada.

  


\- Saca de quicio a Ren, Su Gracia – apuntó Lairelosse – Con el permiso de la Reina Madre, puedo enseñarle a usar eso en su favor.

  


\- Permiso concedido – dijo Ta'a Chume secamente – Kira tiene mucho que aprender.

 

*

 

\- No me importa lo que diga esa chica Jedi o esa vieja bruja, esto _tiene_ que ser un truco – Hux se paseaba de arriba a abajo del compartimento privado de la lanzadera de clase- _Upsilon_ , evidentemente aún intentando librarse del escozor de su metedura de pata de la sala de reuniones, mientras que Kylo, Daala, y los caballeros lo observaban con distintos niveles de diversión.

 

Si bien sus respectivas habitaciones en el Palacio de las Fuentes era más que adecuadas, se habían retirado a su nave para hablar con libertad, fuera del rango de cualquier holoescucha.

 

\- En primer lugar, Ta'a Chume _difícilmente_ es una vieja bruja – dijo Boethiah – y, en segundo lugar, estás hablando de la abuela política del Emperador Ren.

 

\- _Posible_ abuela política – la corrigió Kylo – Una posibilidad que parece disminuir con cada segundo que pasa.

  


\- Para su desgracia, estoy seguro, mi señor – dijo Jyggalag, con el suficiente sarcasmo como para que sonara a broma, pero no lo _bastante_ como para disfrazar la pizca de curiosidad que contenía la frase – La _Chume'da_ no es en absoluto lo que esperaba, ni tampoco Rey. Que sean la misma persona es…

  


\- ¡Un truco! - repitió Hux – ¡Una estratagema orquestada por la Resistencia! - dejó de pasear y se detuvo ante Kylo, con sus delgados hombros bien firmes – Su Majestad, no puedo dejar de subrayar lo importante que es que se realice una prueba de ADN en nuestra presencia y con _nuestras_ máquinas.

  


Kylo abrió la boca para soltar una réplica mordaz, pero su parte lógica venció sobre su aversión por Hux. El general tenía razón.

  


\- Podemos hacer esa petición _después_ de que hayamos establecido los términos del contrato de matrimonio – decidió – De esa forma, no importa cuáles sean los resultados de la prueba, al menos las negociaciones ya habrán terminado y será menos crítico el abstenerse de ofender a los hapanos.

  


\- Y si Rey _es_ la heredera, Su Majestad, ¿significa que va a seguir adelante con esto? - preguntó Daala vacilante - ¿Se casará con su enemigo jurado?

  


Preferiría comer cristales rotos, pero las palabras de Snoke estaban bien presentes en su mente. Desde luego, había muchas posibilidades de que su maestro se retractara cuando se enterara de la identidad de la _Chume'da_. Aunque, por ahora…

  


\- Haré lo que deba hacer – fue la estoica respuesta de Kylo – por el bien de la Primera Orden.


	9. Chapter 9

Lairelosse parecía sentirse mucho más como en casa en la sala de estar de la _Chume'da_ que la propia Rey. La habitación, aunque hermosa, se había diseñado teniendo en cuenta la comodidad de una aristócrata tradicional, y definitivamente Rey no encajaba con el perfil. El mobiliario constaba de delicadas sillas y mesas con patas cabriole talladas a partir una madera pálida, brillante y de color rosado, y las paredes de un mármol blanco estaban decoradas con el mismo tipo de pintura dorada que se encontraba en el salón de la Reina Madre, así como los exuberantes tapices de seda que repetían los motivos de las alfombras bordadas, repartidas artísticamente por el suelo pulido. Había una harpa de plata en la esquina, acumulando polvo. Decían que Ta'a Chume de joven tocaba como los ángeles antes de asumir el liderazgo, pero Rey había creído que el instrumento se trataba de algún tipo de arma cuando puso por primera vez los ojos sobre él.

 

“ _Me apuesto lo que sea que la Ducha Yliri puede tocar el arpa”_ , pensó Rey quejándose, mirando fijamente a la mujer de pelo negro que estaba sentada frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas sobre los tobillos y las manos dobladas decorosamente sobre el regazo. Lairelosse favorecía las telas metálicas porque acentuaban su perfecta piel oscura, y ese día sus ropas estaban hechas de satén plata con una cadena de estrellas de zafiros negros colgada al cuello. Parecía de la realeza y lo bastante hermosa como para hacer sentir a Rey un poco tonta con su pesada corona y su elaborado vestido, pero, para empeorar las cosas, la Ducha _también_ se estaba poniendo de los nervios por la última hora y media.

  


\- Otra vez, por favor, Su Gracia – el tono de voz melifluo de Lairelosse no contenía ninguna señal de la exasperación que debía de estar sintiendo – Solo una sonrisa vaga, como si tuviera un secreto, y míreme a través de las pestañas en lugar de devolverme directamente la mirada…. No, no parpadee tanto, así parece que tiene algo en el ojo… y suavice la boca…

  


\- Perdóneme, mi señora – estalló finalmente Rey desesperada – pero, ¿ _por qué_ me estás enseñando a _flirtear_?

  


\- Porque esta es una forma de poder femenino – respondió Lairelosse sin dudar – Se lo concedo, no es de mucha utilidad dentro del Consorcio, pero los demás gobiernos no son tan avanzados como el nuestro. El Emperador es el jefe del gobierno de su pueblo, y debes lidiar con él en consecuencia.

  


\- Hace ocho meses él y yo estábamos intentando matarnos – remarcó Rey. Podía hablar con más libertad con Lairelosse, cuya familia había sido firmemente leal a la Casa Real por generaciones y a quien la Reina Madre había concedido su confianza – Puede que encuentre un _poco_ sorprendente que empiece a seducirlo de repente de la nada.

  


Lairelosse sonrió.

  


\- ¿Y por qué no debería una mujer seducir a su prometido?

  


\- No es… - el calor inundó las mejillas de Rey – No pienso en él de _esa_ forma. ¡Él no me _gusta_!

 

\- No, claro que no – coincidió alegremente la Ducha – Le odia y él os odia. Pero el odio es solo un tipo de pasión, ¿no es así? Y lo que pasa con la pasión es que se puede, con algo de inteligencia, desviar hacia en dirección. No _tenéis_ que consumirlo de deseo… - ante esto, Rey fingió que se atragantaba, pero Lairelosse la ignoró – pero _podéis_ hacer que se vuelva loco por usted. Los hombres son mucho más maleables cuando siguen su corazón, y necesitamos que Ren sea tan maleable como pueda hacer que sea. A pesar de nuestro fuerte inicio en las negociaciones de antes, le aseguro que estamos definitivamente en el bando perdedor.

  


Rey se mordió el labio. Era muy consciente de que, si bien el Consorcio podía darle mil vueltas a la Primera Orden en el área política cualquier día, era la fuerza militar la que siempre ganaría al final. Por lo que podía ver, tenía dos objetivos: prevenir la guerra, y mantener las fuerzas de Kylo lejos del Outback Corsario. Solo podía lograr ambas cosas si se sometía al tratado de matrimonio _y_ hacía que Kylo bajara la guardia.

  


Aunque no creía que tuviera estómago para flirtear con él, al menos podía aprender a cómo ser encantadora e imperturbable.

  


\- Y luego, por supuesto, hay que considerar el estado de ánimo de la corte – continuó Lairelosse – Actualmente, estamos divididos. Hay personas como la Ducha AlGray y yo misma que ven esta unión como un negocio lucrativo, y hay otros como Archon Thane que lo ven como una traición de todo lo que el Consorcio defiende.

  


\- ¿Thane? - repitió Rey, sorprendida - ¿Entonces por qué está en las negociaciones?

  


\- Para apaciguar a la oposición – dijo Lairelosse – Ta'a Chume vio que sería más sabio asegurar que _todos_ los intereses estuvieran representados. Thane se ha ganado un nombre propio por incorruptible y devoto a sus ideales. Con él en las negociaciones, nadie podrá acusar a la Reina Madre de vender Hapes. Y con _usted_ refrenando su disgusto por la situación, más gente habrá que seguirá su ejemplo.

  


\- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso. Me conocen de hace menos de un año.

  


\- Eso es irrelevante. Es la _Chume'da_ , La Que Vendrá Después. Hay no pocos nobles esforzándose por demostrar que son indispensables para su futuro reinado.

  


\- ¿Incluida tú, Ducha? - preguntó Rey irónica.

  


En los ojos de Lairelosse apareció un extraño brillo, como si estuviera complacida, como si Rey hubiese pasado algún tipo de prueba.

  


\- Solo busco servir la Casa Real Hapana, como hizo mi madre que era la Ducha antes de mi – dijo la mujer envuelta en plata - ¿Seguimos con la lección, Su Gracia?

  


\- Aún no entiendo como sonreír seductoramente a alguien te capacita para a _sacar de quicio a alguien_ – se quejó Rey.

  


\- Y esa – dijo Lairelosse – es precisamente la razón por la que Ta'a Chume cree que aún tiene mucho que aprender.

  


*

  


Por lo que parecía, la delegación de la Primera Orden tenía una ala completa del palacio para ellos solos. La habitación de Kylo estaba amueblada con muy buen gusto, con maderas oscuras hogomoni, telas carmesí y toques de bronce en contraste, y que daba acceso a un jardín lleno de perfumadas rosas que tenía una cascada en miniatura, separando dos caminos de piedra, uno que llevaba hasta su puerta del pasillo principal, mientras que el otro se encontrara con el primero en su extremo y se unía con lo que parecían ser las habitaciones de alguien más en el ala opuesta, a juzgar por la cama con dosel que vislumbró a través de un hueco entre las cortinas al otro lado del jardín.

  


Tal lujo no venía sin su precio. Se había instalado en algún lugar un inhibidor de frecuencia, haciendo que todos los intentos de comunicación por la HoloNet resultaran solo en estática. Kylo apenas podía culpar al Consorcio por eso, él también habría tomado las mismas precauciones si la situación fuera a la inversa, pero _también_ significaba que era incapaz de contactar con la fortaleza de Snoke. Se habían fijado jaulas de ysalamiri en las paredes y columnas a intervalos de cinco metros y estaban conectadas a alarmas en caso de manipulación para asegurar que no pudiera usar la Fuerza para comunicarse con su maestro.

 

Kylo se sentó en uno de los bancos alicatados de ágata junto a la cascada, mirando fijamente las profundidades cristalinas de una pila llena de coloridos peces rubí. Alzó la vista ante el sonido de unos pasos, y vio que se trataba de Hircine acercándose para permanecer de pie detrás de él respetuosamente. Sin máscara, el más mayor de los Caballeros de Ren era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo gris muy corto, una espesa barba y estoicos ojos marrones.

 

\- ¿Se ha instalado bien, mi señor? - preguntó a Kylo, que levantó un hombro en un encogimiento – No tenéis que hacer esto, lo sabéis – se habían movido a un lugar particular del jardín donde no habían encontrado ningún equipo de vigilancia, pero aún así Hircine hablaba en voz baja. Uno no podía dejar de ser cuidadoso. - Solo diga una palabra y os sacaremos de aquí en un instante.

  


Kylo se preguntó si esa era siquiera una opción, si se le estaría permitido alejarse de todo eso. Por otra parte, Snoke había dejado muy claro que no le gustaba el efecto que tenía Rey sobre su preciado aprendiz, tal vez detuviera las nupcias una vez que se le informara de la identidad de la _Chume'da_ hapana. Kylo no tenía forma de saber eso en ese momento: su transbordador ya había sido transferido a uno de los muchos hangares del Palacio de las Fuentes, bloqueado y custodiado por ysalamiris, y no creía que la Reina Madre le mirara con tanta amabilidad si salía corriendo en mitad de las negociaciones. _Podía_ solicitar que se le permitiera contactar con Snoke, pero, ¿qué indicaba eso? Que era meramente un títere del verdadero gobernante del Imperio...

 

“ _Pero eso es lo que eres, ¿no?_ ”, saltó una parte traicionera de si mismo que había despertado con la muerte de Han Solo. La parte que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener en secreto a Snoke. “ _Eres emperador solo de nombre_ ”.

  


\- ¿Lord Ren? - le preguntó Hircine después de un largo silencio - ¿Qué queréis hacer?

  


\- Nos quedamos – dijo Kylo tenso – Es cierto que Hapes necesita esta alianza más que nosotros, pero… - su voz se apagó. Tenía sus órdenes pero era reacio a admitirlo en voz alta.

  


Hircine hizo una reverencia.

 

\- Sois mi maestro – dijo remarcando sus palabras, como si hubiese leído la mente de Kylo – Mio y de los otros caballeros. Nuestra lealtad está contigo y haremos lo que digáis sin cuestionar nada.

  


Kylo asintió, demasiado aturdido para hablar. Una declaración así rozaba la traición contra Snoke, pero, por otro lado, los Caballeros de Ren nunca habían jugado por las reglas de la Primera Orden. Solo reconocían la fuerza y la superación de pruebas de fuego. Kylo era su líder porque los había superado en cada uno de los combates y los había llevado a la victoria incontables veces desde entonces. Mientras continuara probándose a si mismo en batalla, no tendría motivos para cuestionar su lealtad.

 

No había política entre los Caballeros de Ren. Era reconfortante, a su manera.

  


\- Simplemente no se si el matrimonio entre la chica Jedi y vos es lo más seguro para las partes implicadas – reflexionó Hircine – Dada su antagónica historia.

  


\- Mira el lado positivo – dijo Kylo secamente – si me encuentran una mañana en la cama con la garganta cortada ninguno de vosotros tendréis que esforzaros mucho para descubrir al culpable.

  


Hircine tosió.

  


\- ¿Entonces, _vais_ a compartir la misma cama con ella?

  


Kylo había estado tan preocupado con los aspectos estratégicos de su inminente matrimonio que no había tenido en cuenta lo que eso _también_ implicaba. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era contener el impulso de ponerse de pie, subirse a su transbordador sin mediar palabra, y volar a los confines del Borde Exterior, y nunca regresar.

  


\- No toda unión tiene que ser consumada – se escuchó a si mismo decir a Hircine, su propia voz sonaba como si viniera de muy lejos – Y menos en una con una distintiva falta de… afecto por ambas partes.

 

\- Pero eventualmente tendréis que asegurar vuestro reino con un heredero – se aventuró a decir Hircine, evidentemente incómodo. Kylo estaba dispuesto a apostar que el hombre mayor había sacado la pajita corta entre los caballeros para ser él quien abordara ese tema con su maestro.

 

\- Esa es una conversación para otro momento – murmuró Kylo – Ella y yo ni siquiera estamos prometidos formalmente. Cada cosa en su momento.

 

*

 

A última hora de la tarde Rey se encontraba de muy mal humor. Se había escabullido de sus aposentos para robar, _pedir prestado_ , una nave, solo para descubrir para su disgusto que se habían endurecido las medidas de seguridad por la presencia de la Primera Orden. Antes de que alguno de los numerosos y en aumento guardias notaran a la _Chume'da_ merodeando por la entrada de los hangares, regresó a sus habitaciones por el camino del jardín no monitoreado, con la frustración retorciéndose en sus entrañas. La Resistencia tenía que ser informada de este nuevo acontecimiento lo antes posible, preferiblemente antes de que Finn lo oyera de un tercero y se lanzara en una imprudente misión de rescate, sin duda con Poe, Chewbacca y Jessika a su lado, pero parecía que tendría que esperar, y en el peor de los casos, confiar en que Leia convenciera a sus amigos de no hacer una estupidez.

 

Esa área en particular del jardín de Per'Agthra estaba abierto al cielo, permitiendo que una gran cantidad de luz lunar cayera sobre la hierba, la cascada y las rosas rojas violáceas de Malreaux, de un color tan oscuro que eran casi negras. A Rey le había llevado un tiempo acostumbrarse al brillo de una noche hapana, la iluminación combinada de las estrellas y las siete lunas era lo bastante intensa como para que casi fuera una especie de día suave y plateado, y en ese momento se preguntaba si había una parte de ella que echara en falta la verdadera y primitiva oscuridad, cuando todas las luces se apagan y el mundo descansa hasta la mañana.

 

De pie en medio del jardín, inclinó el rostro hacia los cielos, que palpitaban con árticos laberintos celestiales y el distante verde esmeralda de los velos de las Nieblas Transitorias. “ _Respira_ ”, se dijo a si misma, cerrando los ojos. No podía encontrar allí a la Fuerza, estando tan cerca de las jaulas de ysalamiri del ala de invitados, pero quizás el olor de las rosas y el frío de la noche la ayudaran a recuperar algo de paz interior.

  


\- _Eres_ tú, después de todo.

 

Rey abrió los ojos para mirar la fuente de esa voz profunda y sarcástica. Se encontró con la mirada de obsidiana de Kylo al otro lado de las rosas y el agua mientras él le daba un repaso a su túnica desgastada, las vendas grises y las mallas, el rostro limpio de maquillaje y el pelo recogido en los tres moños habituales.

  


\- Y yo aquí albergando la leve sospecha de que los hapanos me estaban echando encima a cualquier otra chica – continuó – Te has portado muy bien, Su Gracia.

  


\- ¿Qué haces en mi jardín, _Su Majestad_? - exigió saber Rey, todos los consejos que Lairelosse le había dado antes en el día esfumándose.

  


\- Pregunta a quien quiera que pensara que sería una buena idea ponerme en la suite directamente enfrente de la tuya.

 

Genial. Simplemente genial. Como si no fuera ya bastante malo que tuviera que sufrir con su presencia en el palacio en general, también había invadido, _¡invadido!_ , su pequeño rincón. El jardín ya estaba aquí cuando ella había establecido su residencia, pero ella misma había cuidado de las rosas y había nombrado a cada uno de los peces rubí de la pileta. Ubicado en una ala apartada de la Per'Agthra, era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Un santuario, por así decirlo. Y ahora ni siquiera tenía eso.

  


Rey dio un cauteloso paso hacia atrás cuando Kylo avanzó, un hombre hecho de luz de luna, vestido con una larga túnica negra de manga larga, pantalones sueltos y con los círculos bajo los ojos de alguien incapaz de dormir.

  


\- Dime, ¿cómo es que la _Chume'da_ del Consorcio de Hapes termina como una chatarrera en Jakku? - habría sonado para cualquiera como si estuviera iniciando una conversación casual, pero su cara lo delataba como siempre, con la frente arrugada y el ceño en una expresión de ligera perplejidad.

 

\- ¿Te gustaría saberlo? - se burló Rey.

 

La irritación destelló sobre las facciones afiladas de Kylo.

 

\- Quizás no seas consciente – se burló con voz sedosa – pero no es aconsejable que los maridos y esposas se guarden secretos el uno al otro. Unos cuantos matrimonios se han ido al traste por tales cosas.

 

Rey casi mordió el anzuelo. Casi le grita: “ _¡Aún no estamos casados, completo idiota!_ ”. Sin embargo, recordó algo que Lairelosse había dicho, acerca de cómo perder la compostura equivalía a perder la discusión.

 

\- El compromiso matrimonial ni siquiera ha terminado – indicó de forma serena – Pero me alegra ver que estás emocionado. Al menos uno de los dos lo está.

  


\- Yo no llegaría tan lejos como para profesarme _emocionado_ , pero _estoy_ ansioso por dar la bienvenida al Cúmulo de Hapes de manera pacífica al redil del Imperio.

  


\- ¿Qué sabe el Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren de la paz? - le desafió Rey.

  


\- Ciertamente más que la chica que casi me arranca la cabeza por hacer una simple pregunta – replicó Kylo.

 

\- Yo no… - Rey se detuvo, respirando hondo, inspirando para calmarse e intentando ocultarlo. Kylo era un experto en enfadar a la gente. Probablemente lo heredó de sus padres – La guerra civil estalló cuando tenía cinco años – dijo ella con un tono helado – Fui evacuada, pero pasó algo. No recuerdo qué. Creo que mi escolta fue la que me dejó en Jakku – omitió deliberadamente el hecho de que su nave se había estado dirigiendo a la capital de la República en Orinda, cuantas menos conexiones estableciera, mejor. De algún modo, no creía que él conociera nada de la historia de Leia con Isolder, porque era el tipo de cosa que ya habría mencionado con desdén a esas alturas.

 

Kylo no respondió inmediatamente y, por un tiempo, el único sonido que había en el jardín era el del agua cayendo sobre las piedras salientes. Sus ojos oscuros eran enigmáticos mientras la sometía a otra de sus penetrantes miradas, la hendidura de su delgada cicatriz palidecía bajo la luz de la luna.

  


\- Tenía quince años cuando se produjo la guerra civil hapana – dijo al final, tan suavemente como si estuviera comentando el estado del tiempo.

  


\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada? - preguntó Rey.

  


\- Eres muy joven – no sonreía, no exactamente, pero parecía como si estuviera disfrutando de una broma privada a sus expensas

  


\- Bueno, pues _tú_ eres un anciano – bufó ella. Pero hasta ella sabía que lo que había dicho no era la verdad. Kylo tenía un rostro engañosamente infantil, llevando la vaga delicadeza de alguien que no acababa de madurar en unos ángulos más definidos, enmarcado por las ondas de un exuberante pelo negro. Además de la ilusión de esos pensativos ojos suyos, también tenían unos labios inesperadamente sensuales que, a pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos para aprisionarlos en una línea dura, siempre se suavizaban por las comisuras… - Quizás por eso te sigo derrotando en combate – añadió, refugiándose en la beligerancia para compensar el hecho de que lo había estado mirando fijamente por un largo rato – Porque eres viejo y lento.

  


En un momento estaba de pie a un par de metros frente a él, y en el siguiente, estaba arrinconada contra el mismo borde de la pileta, a un paso en falso de caerse, y Kylo era todo lo que podía ver, la extensión de sus anchos hombros, las puntas de su pelo ondulado junto al cuello de su túnica, la oscuridad de sus dilatadas pupilas por la radiante noche, la constelación de lunares en su piel de marfil. Tenía una enorme mano presionada contra la parte baja de su espalda, sujetándola en un amago de abrazo, y los propios dedos de Rey volaron para agarrarse a la parte delantera de la camisa de Kylo en un impulso de preservación o venganza. Si iba a terminar tomando un baño nocturno, entonces iba a llevárselo con ella.

  


\- Tienes que aprender a respetar a tus mayores, mi señora – evidentemente quería que fuera una broma sarcástica, pero lo dijo en un tono de voz demasiado bajo, demasiado cerca de su oído.

  


\- ¿Entonces vas empujarme al agua? - preguntó con toda la dignidad helada que podía reunir, apretando el agarre en su camisa.

  


\- ¿Quién dijo nada de empujarte? Todo lo que tengo que hacer es soltarte – sus dedos se agitaron en la base de la columna vertebral de Rey, que los sintió ardientes y electrizantes a través de la tela que separaba su piel de la de ella.

  


Rey no podía pensar, no podía _respirar_. No era que tuviera miedo a ahogarse, dudaba de que la pileta le llegara al cuello. No, era el chute de adrenalina, el estar al borde de la navaja entre mantenerse erguida y caer al agua congelada, era el calor del cuerpo increíblemente sólido de Kylo contra ella. Era el brillo depredador de sus ojos, su voz ronca, los satélites y las cientos de estrellas que podía ver sobre su cabeza cuando levantó la barbilla para mirarlo desafiante a pesar de su precaria situación.

  


\- Respeto a mis mayores – dijo apretando los dientes – cuando _act_ _úan según su edad_...

  


La frase se interrumpió con un chillido ofendido cuando de repente él colocó _ambas_ manos alrededor de su cintura, alzándola y luego girándola para depositarla lejos de la pileta. En el instante en el que estuvo en suelo firme una vez más, amplió automáticamente la distancia entre ellos, su corazón desbocado por la facilidad con la que él la había levantado, como si no pesara más que una pluma.

  


\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - la pregunta abandonó los labios de Rey en un impulso – Toda esta… _cosa_. Seguramente eres consciente de que esta es una pésima idea.

  


\- Lo es – coincidió Kylo – Pero previene una guerra.

 

\- ¿Sabes que más prevendría una guerra? - le soltó Rey - ¡si dejas a Hapes en paz!

 

\- No puedo hacer eso.

 

\- La Primera Orden ya controla la mayor parte de la galaxia, tienes los recursos de _millones_ de sistemas a tu disposición...

  


\- ¿Y cuántos sistemas se contentarán con someterse a mi reinado con un sector completamente independiente justo en medio? ¿Cuántos de ellos continuarán respetando a la poderosa Primera Orden una vez que la noticia de que estábamos demasiado asustados de atravesar el Velo de Ta'a Chume se extienda? No aplastamos a la República y a la Resistencia haciendo las cosas a medias. Tú deberías saberlo… estuviste allí.

  


“ _Voy a matarlo_ ”. Rey no estaba tan enfurecida por la frivolidad de su declaración como para que una parte de ella no se maravillara por esa epifanía. “ _Uno día de estos, voy a matarlo de verdad_ ”.

  


\- Así que estás diciendo que merece la pena casarse conmigo. _Conmigo_ , Ren. Piénsalo – quizás podía imponerse a su odio mutuo para apartarlo de ese curso de acción, y si eso significaba sonar como si se estuviera menospreciando, que así fuera – No puedes decirme que soy lo más _cercano_ a la persona que tomarías como esposa.

  


La mirada de Kylo descendió hacia el agua donde casi la había tirado. Y justo cuando ella empezaba a esperanzarse de que él estuviera reflexionando acerca de su declaración, este apretó los puños a los costados. No llevaba guantes, y se dio cuenta de forma algo tardía de que era la primera vez que veía sus manos desnudas, o de hecho cualquier centímetro de piel desnuda por debajo de su mandíbula.

  


\- Vine aquí a casarme con la _Chume'da_ hapana – dijo con una resolución hueca – Que ella seas _t_ _ú_ … es irrelevante. Te sugiero que te resignes a ese hecho.

 

“ _Oh, la ruina a la que os llevaréis mutuamente_ ”, susurró la Diosa Alada en los recuerdos de Rey. Le brotaron lágrimas de frustración de los ojos. ¿Acaso la deidad de Stalsinek IV había visto ese pequeño acuerdo? Cuando sentenció que los hilos del destino se estaban entrelazando, ¿había querido decir que el destino de Rey era estar atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor?

 

\- No es como si tuviera elección, ¿no es así? - la voz de Rey sonaba amarga y agotada incluso a sus oídos.

 

\- _Tuviste_ elección – dijo Kylo – En lugar de pelear para encontrar a tu lastimosa banda de anarquistas e ir a esconderte con ellos después de la Batalla de Coruscant, _elegiste_ reclamar tu derecho de nacimiento. Desafortunadamente para ti, la riqueza y la gloria vienen también con una buena dosis de responsabilidad.

 

Eso era posiblemente la cosa más insultante que le había dicho nunca.

 

\- _Nunca_ se trató de la riqueza y la gloria. ¿Cómo te _atreves_ …?

 

\- Me he expresado mal – la interrumpió, las palabras dejaron su boca a toda prisa, demasiado veloces como para que ella pudiera procesar que eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer – Esta corte me trae recuerdos desagradables del tipo de personas que comprendían el Senado de la República. A pesar de lo que pienso de ti, se que no eres para nada como ellos – se detuvo, y entonces pareció distraerse, perdido en sus propios pensamientos cuando dijo – Se que querías una familia.

  


“- _Te sientes tan sola. Temes marcharte_ …

  


\- _Sal de mi cabeza_...”

  


\- Ya no soy esa chica – le dijo Rey a Kylo Ren, deseando alejarse del recuerdo punzante de la Base Starkiller para concentrarse en el momento presente, en la luz de la luna y el mármol donde había nacido – No soy esa chatarrera que perseguiste a través de un bosque y atrapaste para interrogarla. No soy la _doña nadie_ a quien le robaste sus secretos.

  


Kylo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando ella se le acercó, cuando tomó la iniciativa de invadir _su_ espacio personal por una vez.

  


\- Soy la aprendiz Jedi de Luke Skywalker – declaró agresiva – Camino junto a la Fuerza y ensamblé mi espada de una gema de fuego Durind, el corazón del desierto. He luchado contra ti, los Caballeros de Ren y la Primera Orden incontables veces. _También_ soy Kira Ka Djo de Hapes, la hija de Isolder y la heredera de Ta'a Chume. Soy la Que Vendrá Después, y _aquí tengo poder._ La próxima vez que me maltrates _aquí_ , lo lamentarás. ¿ _Entendido_?

  


La cara de Kylo siempre lo delataba. La miró como si fuera al mismo tiempo una salvaje y un enigma que estuviese intentando descifrar, cada centímetro de él rígido excepto por las ligeras crispaciones de los dedos. Las siete lunas brillaban sobre ellos mientras el sonido del agua y el olor de las rosas impregnaban el aire.

  


Finalmente, le ofreció un tenso asentimiento.

  


\- Lo entiendo – dijo menos como una rendición y más como una retirada táctica por el momento, pero si creía que ella iba a rendir el terreno ganado, iba a quedar muy decepcionado – Hasta mañana entonces, _Chume'da_.

  


Rey se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, echando humo y luchando contra el impulso de mirar atrás, hacia él, incluso aunque lo sentía observándola marchar. Le quedaba mucho para recuperar algo de paz interior.


	10. Chapter 10

Lo siguientes días transcurrieron en un torbellino de acuerdos, compromisos y concesiones, intercalados con puntos muertos y amenazas veladas por una capa de cortesía helada. Kylo dejaba que Hux y Daala fueran los que hablaran, siguiendo el ejemplo de la estrategia de Ta'a Chume de interpretar el papel de observador mientras Isolder, Daemora, Lairelosse, y Thane regateaban en su nombre.

 

Rey también permanecía en silencio durante esas reuniones, aunque ocasionalmente hacía algunas preguntas puntuales en un tono cargado de sospecha y desprecio. Aparecía cada día con vestidos asombrosos y hermosas coronas, sus facciones realzadas por un hábil maquillaje que eran a su vez resplandecientes y delicados o audaces y llamativos. Pero la mente de Kylo seguía volviendo a esa primera noche en el jardín, en el como había sido capaz de ver sus pecas, como sus tonificados brazos desnudos habían resplandecido a la luz de la luna. Como sus gloriosos ojos se habían encendido cuando le había bajado los humos, y como se le había atrapado algo dentro del pecho al ver a la Rey que recordaba de pie entre las rosas, mirando el cielo estrellado.

 

Estaba seguro de que esos extraños pensamientos eran producto de tener que hacerse a la idea de casarse con la chatarrera. Había veces en la sala de reuniones en las que la miraba sentada al otro lado de la mesa de conferencias y recordaba el hueco de su diminuta cintura y la curva de su esbelta espalda contra sus manos desnudas, la forma en que el calor de su piel había traspasado la fina camisa y se acumulaba donde presionaba con los dedos. Antes de esa noche junto a la cascada, no había tocado a nadie sin guantes en años. Incluso en las raras ocasiones en las que se había llevado una mujer a la cama, se los había dejado, junto con la protección de los brazos.

 

Y ahora era como si un hambre largamente olvidada hubiese despertado. Ahora era como si sus manos quemaran por la necesidad, incluso aunque estaban seguras una vez más revestidas de cuero. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Rey contra los dedos, en los brazos, como un eco fantasmal de la sensación. Tenía miedo de que le volviera loco lentamente.

  


En el cuarto día de negociaciones, la Primera Orden y el Consorcio ya habían establecido un acuerdo comercial y un pacto de defensa mutuo. No sin sus víctimas: la sonrisa educada de Daemora estaba un poco crispada por las comisuras, y Hux y Lairelosse parecían a punto de retorcerse el cuello el uno al otro. Hasta Ta'a Chume había empezado a irritarse con sus propios consejeros. Pero por fin estaban listos para discutir de verdad la boda en si.

  


Ese día Rey llevaba un vestido estilo Imperio hecho de tela de Veda verde azulado, con flores de loto plateadas profusamente bordadas a lo largo del escote cuadrado, la ajustada cintura, el dobladillo de la falda suelta y los puños de las anchas mangas con cola. Tenía el pelo suelto, las despeinadas ondas castañas le suavizaban el rostro y le caían sobre los hombros, coronado por una tiara plateada con una pequeña cabeza de dragón intrincadamente tallada posada en el centro, con ojos de rubíes que hacían juego con el forro escarlata que asomaba de las mangas de Rey y de la caída de la falda.

  


Estaba… _cautivadora_ , y Kylo hizo una mueca interna. ¿Qué tenía ella que lo reducía a pensar en esos extravagantes adjetivos? Intentó calmarse diciéndose que solo era la novedad de verla así vestida, que dejaría de tener un efecto tan desconcertante en él una vez que se acostumbrara a esta nueva versión de ella.

  


En ese momento Hux tenía la palabra:

  


\- La boda _debe_ celebrarse en Coruscant – decía – Es la sede de poder del Imperio y, dado que Kira Ka Djo será la futura Emperatriz, tiene que estar _allí_ para asumir el trono.

 

\- Entonces dirijan una coronación oficial en Coruscant – replicó Lairelosse – _después_ de la boda, que tiene que celebrarse _aquí_. Puede que Su Gracia sea la futura Emperatriz de la Primera Orden, pero Su Majestad también será _su_ consorte. Si quieren que los hapanos le acepten como tal, entonces las nupcias deben realizarse en suelo hapano.

 

\- La leyes del Consorcio exigen que todas las ceremonias importantes se realicen en la misma Hapes – añadió Thane – Para que se considere válida una boda en Coruscant, tendríamos que enmendar nuestra constitución, un proceso que llevaría meses.

 

“ _Más bien años”_ , pensó Kylo con sorna, demasiado familiarizado a que la ineficiente burocracia tienda a paralizar la rama legislativa de un gobierno.

 

\- Entonces está decidido – dijo en voz alto, con un tono de firmeza en la voz – _Celebraremos_ – no pudo contener del todo su sarcasmo – las nupcias aquí, y luego habrá una ceremonia de coronación en Coruscant.

 

Hux frunció el ceño pero hizo obedientemente una anotación en su datapad. Fue Rey quien alzó la voz, diciendo:

 

\- No quiero ir allí.

  


\- Como mi esposa, tendrás que llevar la corte a la capital del Imperio de vez en cuando – le informó Kylo con frialdad – Podemos discutir un calendario más tarde. Ni siquiera tiene que ser más de una visita al año, si lo prefieres. Lo que _no_ es negociable es tu coronación.

  


Rey abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ta'a Chume rompió de repente su silencio regio:

  


\- El Emperador Ren tiene razón, Kira. Desde luego, Isolder y yo te acompañaremos después de la boda. En cuanto a las subsiguientes visitas, estoy segura de que Su Majestad te permitirá llevar contigo a quien desees para hacer tu estancia más… soportable, a falta de una palabra mejor.

  


Kylo asintió.

 

\- Todos y cada uno de tus cortesanos siempre serán bienvenidos en la Ciudadela.

 

Rey se rindió, frunciendo el ceño en silencio mientras es reclinaba en su asiento, retrayendo las garras. Por las estrellas, ella iba a hacerle pagar por esto, Kylo podía sentirlo en los huesos.

 

Desde su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, Ta'a Chume captó la mirada de Daemora y asintió. La Ducha AlGray tosió discretamente, llamando la atención de todos.

 

\- Me gustaría discutir ahora el contrato de matrimonio. Esta es una declaración escrita que será firmada por la novia y el novio durante la ceremonia de boda, antes de quedar sellada y preservada en los Archivos Reales – pulsó un botón en el holoproyector del centro de la mesa, conjurando la imagen de un estilizado alfabeto en cursiva escrito en tinta dorada sobre una hoja de papel de color crema – A modo de ejemplo, este es mi propio contrato de matrimonio, redactado y firmado… cielos, ¿de verdad han pasado veinticinco años?

 

\- No aparenta ni un día más de treinta, mi señora – opinó gallardo Isolder.

 

Rey hizo un mueca, que provocó una leve media sonrisa en Kylo. Si esto fuera otro momento o lugar, si él hubiese vivido otro tipo de vida, quizás le habría dicho en tono de broma que se acostumbrara a estar avergonzada de su padre. Pero decir eso allí y en ese momento sería recordar la luz roja y la caída, y haría pedazos la educación que estaban haciendo el esfuerzo por mantener.

  


\- El contrato está en hapano, así que permitidme que lo traduzca – dijo la Ducha AlGray – _Daemora, hija de Liir de las Lunas de Relephon, hija de Kaida del Espigón Olanji, hija de Viera de la Fortaleza de Archais, hija de Melestel del Valle Roto, contrae matrimonio con Tam, hijo de Thalassa de las orillas del Infinito, hija de Nayru del Vestigio de la Serpiente…_

  


\- Creo que la Primera Orden capta la idea – interrumpió Ta'a Chume – De todos modos, lo esencial es que se remonta a cuatro generaciones a lo largo de la línea matriarcal.

  


Kylo estaba negando con la cabeza antes incluso de que hubiese terminado de hablar.

  


\- He renunciado a mi nombre de nacimiento, además de mi afiliación con Leia Organa. Sería deshonesto contraer matrimonio en esos términos.

  


\- Pero el pedigrí de su madre se vería tan bien sobre el papel, Su Gracia – dijo Daemora con tristeza – Sin importar si vamos por sus relaciones biológicas o adoptivas, sería la Casa Naberrie de Naboo o la Casa Organa de Alderaan.

  


El recordatorio de que su ascendencia era conocimiento común en toda la galaxia golpeó a Kylo en un lugar irrevocablemente herido. Tenía casi los veinte cuando Ransolm Casterfo dejó caer esa bomba en particular en el Senado, y Kylo había descubierto que era el nieto de Darth Vader al mismo tiempo que todos los demás, por medio de escandalosos titulares en la HoloNet. La vieja traición aún dolía después de todos esos años mientras entrecerraba los ojos hacia la negociadora líder hapana.

  


\- No firmaré tal documento – gruñó – Si su bando insiste, bien podemos suspender todo este asunto.

  


\- Creo que lo mejor será que nos saltemos el contrato por completo – dijo Isolder en el incómodo silencio que le siguió – Por otra parte, tendríamos que enviar una delegación a Dathomir para adquirir los detalles de la ascendencia de Kira por el lado de su madre. Eso llevaría tiempo.

  


\- ¡Pero es una boda real! - protestó Lairelosse – _Tiene_ que haber un registro ceremonial en los Archivos.

 

\- ¿Tal vez una versión más simple del contrato? - sugirió Daala - ¿Solo los nombres de la pareja y sus títulos?

  


Su propuesta fue aceptada después de algunas disputas más. Desde ese momento, las conversaciones se prolongaron hasta bien entrada la tarde, tiempo durante el cual Kylo evitó categóricamente las miradas especulativas que Rey le lanzaba.

 

*

 

La ardiente luz del sol poniente caía sobre el jardín mientras Rey repartía un puñado de comida de peces por la superficie de la pileta. El agua se nubló con escamas parpadeantes y aletas largas con aspecto de velo, y Rey sonrió suavemente para si. Había sido otro día largo de maquinaciones políticas, pero siempre podía contar con que los peces rubí la animaran. Cada uno tenía su distintiva personalidad individual y sus manías, una observación que había aprendido a guardarse para si después de que una de sus damas de compañía la mirara como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza antes de responder con cautela, “como usted diga, _Chume'da_ ”, hacía unos cuantos meses.

 

Rey había despedido a sus damas, deseando tener algo de tiempo a solas antes del banquete de esa noche. Ahora que las negociaciones estaban a mitad de completarse, Ta'a Chume había decidido que era el momento de que su corte empezara a acostumbrarse a la idea de tratar a la Primera Orden con educación en una reunión social. Había dejado claro en una conversación privada que esperaba que Rey diera lo mejor de si y fuera tan diplomática como le fuera posible durante la prueba.

 

\- Te guste o no – había dicho la Reina Madre – cuantos más nobles hapanos acepten a la Primera Orden, más segura se sentirá la Primera Orden en esta negociación y nos dará más control. Recuerda, tu objetivo es evitar que husmeen en el Outback Corsario y descubran a la Resistencia.

  


“ _Al menos no me hacen cambiarme de vestido_ ”, se consoló Rey. El vestido verde azulado era el más cómodo que había llevado por ahora, sin rígidas enaguas o delicados encajes. Y le _gustaba_ la tiara del dragón, no era tan pesada como las otras coronas con las que había tenido que lidiar.

  


Vio una sombra negra por el rabillo del ojo cuando Kylo entró en el jardín. Rey no le prestó atención al principio, manteniendo la mirada fija en los peces rubí en el agua a sus pies. Los pasos de Kylo eran vacilantes, como si estuviera obligado a acercarse a ella incluso aunque sabía que era una mala idea, y se sentó en el banco de piedra junto a la cascada con la cautela de un hombre que se adentra en territorio enemigo. Lo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ella le había dicho en términos muy claros que ese era su territorio, después de todo.

  


Por más que lo intentara, no podía reunir nada de ira contra él en ese momento. Tal vez estaba más exhausta de lo que había pensado, o tal vez era la melancolía del atardecer que suavizaba las cosas, incluido su temperamento.

  


\- ¿Por qué no quieres volver a Coruscant? - le preguntó Kylo tras un largo silencio, y ella…

  


_Ya_ no tenía fuerzas para los juegos de palabras o para esconderse detrás de una estrategia de cortesía

 

\- Fui feliz allí – dijo Rey – No disfrutaba necesariamente de lo ajetreada y abarrotada que era, pero estaba con mis amigos. Era un hogar, al igual que D'Qar. Y luego, al igual que D'Qar, vinisteis y lo destrozasteis todo. Simplemente no quiero ver qué aspecto tiene ahora.

  


\- La hemos reconstruido – le dijo Kylo, con un deje de franqueza deslizándose en su tono solemne – La ciudad está mucho más organizada, limpia y grande como nunca estuvo en los días de la República.

  


\- ¿A qué coste?

  


Él suspiró.

  


\- Cuando las viejas formas se han escrito en piedra, cuando la podredumbre se hunde profunda, la creación debe ser un acto de violencia. Eso es lo que nunca entendiste. Coruscant ha cambiado para mejor, y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que el resto de la galaxia también lo haga.

  


\- Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por las noches, supongo – refunfuñó entre dientes. Reconcentró toda su atención en la cascada y la pileta, esperando que él pillara la indirecta. Lamentablemente, resultó ser bastante denso: en lugar de marcharse, se quedó sentado allí, con su pensativa mirada recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Rey luchó para no inquietarse, luchó contra el repentino impulso de arreglarse el pelo o alisarse la falda. No iba a darle la satisfacción de parecer consciente de si misma, incluso si así _era_ como realmente se sentía.

  


\- Tu madre era de Dathomir – dijo él al final. Era menos una pregunta y más una orden para informarle.

  


Rey no estaba _particularmente_ dispuesta a complacerle, pero no había razón para oponerse. En los últimos días, había llegado a la conclusión de que su futuro estaría lleno de conflictos. Tenía que aprender bien a escoger sus batallas, ahorrar energía para las que importaban.

  


\- Se llamaba Teneniel Djo. Del Clan de la Montaña Cantarina. Murió pocos meses después de que naciera.

  


Kylo arrugó su pálida frente.

  


\- ¿Qué pudo matar a una bruja de la Fuerza?

  


Rey se encogió de hombros.

 

\- Fue una misteriosa enfermedad, según todos. Y fue rápida. Murió antes de que pudieran descubrir que pasaba.

  


Kylo miró a lo lejos, apretando la mandíbula, y Rey se preguntó que estaba tan mal con ella que, incluso bajo esas circunstancias, podía deleitarse con un placer feroz porque él no supiera qué decir.

  


\- ¿Por qué Rey? - se embarcó en una nueva dirección de preguntas - ¿Quién te dio ese nombre?

  


\- ¿Por qué Kylo Ren? - respondió ella – No soy la única aquí que era alguien más antes.

  


\- El niño que solía ser no tiene lugar en el nuevo mundo que quería construir. _Tú_ encontraste un mundo que habías perdido. Nuestras historias están invertidas.

  


\- Te estás desviando – le acusó ella.

  


Él hizo un extraño sonido justo en la parte posterior de la garganta. A oídos de Rey sonaba casi como el comienzo de una risa, antes de que se pillara a si mismo y se detuviera.

  


\- Eso es lo que hacemos en política, Su Gracia, aunque me siento obligado a recordarte que has sido tú la que has respondido a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

  


\- Vale, bien, no me lo digas – resopló ella – Tampoco te diré lo de mi nombre.

  


\- Vale.

  


\- _Vale_ – repitió Rey, enseñando los dientes.

  


\- Genial – dijo él con una diminuta sonrisa, consolidando su posición como el hombre más exasperante que Rey hubiese conocido en su vida.

  


\- Disculpen – dijo la familiar voz nasal del General Hux.

  


Rey ni siquiera había notado que el pelirrojo se había acercado, demasiado concentrada en el duelo verbal ente ella y Kylo, y se maldijo a si misma por permitirle una vez más distraerla de prestar atención a su alrededor.

  


Kylo, por su parte, solo parecía molesto:

  


\- ¿Qué quieres, Hux?

  


\- Lamento interrumpir – dijo el general arrastrando las palabras – pero es la hora de que Su Majestad se prepare para el banquete.

  


*

 

Daala estaba esperando a Kylo y Hux en el pasillo del ala de invitados, y empezó a andar junto a Kylo sin esfuerzo en su enérgica caminata hacia sus aposentos.

  


\- Aprecio la idea – espetó cuando los dos oficiales le siguieron hasta su habitación – pero soy capaz de vestirme solo. No requiero de ninguno de vuestros servicios para atarme el corsé, si es eso lo que os preocupa.

  


Hux y Daala intercambiaron miradas. Incluso desprovisto de la Fuerza como estaba, Kylo no tuvo problemas en ver que estaban enzarzados en una silenciosa batalla de voluntades para ver quien iba a ser quien le dijera a su emperador algo que no quería oír.

 

\- Su Majestad – dijo finalmente Daala, lanzándole una última mirada a Hux exasperada – desde que llegamos, hemos estado cenando en nuestra propio salón y pasando nuestro limitado tiempo libre confinados en esta área del palacio. Esta noche marca el primero de muchos eventos públicos, y el General Hux y yo simplemente deseamos asegurarnos de que cause una buena impresión. En otras palabras, creemos que podíamos ayudaros a elegir vuestra ropa para el banquete.

  


\- ¿Y qué os hace pensar que necesito _consejos de moda_? - gruñó Kylo, la expresión de su rostro tormentosa.

 

Hubo otro silencio incómodo, y entonces Hux cuadró los hombros y se estiró en toda su altura, más de la que Kylo hubiera creído posible.

  


\- Con todo respeto, Emperador Ren… - aunque el general aún no lo conseguía del todo, parecía estar mejorando en pronunciar el título de Kylo sin ese rastro de asco apenas contenido, probablemente un efecto de tener que llamarlo así tan a menudo delante de los hapanos – He notado algo del Consorcio. Dejan que sus ropas hablen por ellos. Cada día se presentan en las negociaciones engalanados con sus mejores vestimentas, mientras que nosotros… bueno – sus ojos azules se desviaron de los austeros uniformes gris carbón de Daala y suyo al conjunto negro de Kylo de cuero y tela basta – Nuestro progreso hasta ahora en las reuniones ha estado lejos de ser ideal, y la Almirante Daala y yo sospechamos que el otro bando se está volviendo más audaz con cada día que pasa. La apariencia juega un papel enorme en su cultura, y este banquete en una oportunidad para que os vistáis de acuerdo a su estatus y les recuerde con quién están lidiando.

 

\- _También_ esperamos – añadió Daala con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz una veterana de guerra experimentada – que una mejora de vestuario pueda hacer a la Chume'da más amigable hacia usted, y que eso haría que las reuniones fueran menos infernales, por así decir.

  


“ _Debe haber_ _algo en el agua de Hapes_ ”, reflexionó Kylo. Primero, uno de sus caballeros le había preguntado si planeaba consumar su matrimonio, y ahora dos de sus oficiales le estaban diciendo que necesitaba un cambio de imagen. ¿Era porque no tenía su espada láser y no podía usar la Fuerza? Les haría pagar por esta insubordinación en un futuro próximo, pero, por ahora, tenía que conceder que Hux y Daala tenían cierta razón. Tal vez una segunda opinión o dos _sería_ útil.

 

\- Muy bien – asintió Kylo imperiosamente hacia el armario que contenía las pocas prendas formales que había traído solo por si acaso – Vamos a ello.

 

Lo que siguió fue la hora más extraña de su vida. Y eso era decir mucho.

  


\- Este es bonito – comentó la Almirante Natasi Daala sin mucha confianza, tirando con cautela de la manga de la chaqueta más colorida que Kylo poseía.

  


\- Es verde azulado – resopló el General Armitage Hux – Ese es el color del vestido de la Je… de la _Chume'da_. Demasiado obvio, ¿no?

  


\- No me creo esas cursilerías – gruñó Daala - ¿Qué le pasa a este entonces?

  


\- _Cualquier_ cosa menos negro – dijo Hux.

  


\- Eso elimina el noventa y cinco por cierto de la ropa de Su Majestad.

  


\- Bueno, entonces tendremos que trabajar con el cinco por ciento restante.

  


Daala frunció el ceño, sacando un conjunto de túnicas grises para que Kylo las estudiara.

  


\- ¿Qué piensa, Emperador Ren?

  


\- Pienso – dijo Kylo sombrío – que más _vale_ que la propensión del Consorcio de Hapes por el exceso incluya a su selección de licores. Es lo único que puede salvar el día


	11. Chapter 11

_-_ ¿Qué quieres _decir_ con que tiene que acompañarme al comedor? - gritó Rey, mirando fijamente al holo de su abuela con incredulidad mientras Esli, una de sus damas de compañía, le cepillaba el pelo.

 

\- Quiero decir exactamente lo que he dicho – respondió Ta'a Chume con el semblante helado en el polvoriento haz de luz del holoproyector – Estamos a un paso más cerca de formalizar tu compromiso. Debes acostumbrarte a la idea del Emperador Ren acompañándote a todo tipo de habitaciones, querida.

 

“ _No soy tu querida_ ”, Rey deseaba contestar a la manipuladora anciana a la que resentía cada día más y se sintió más y más como un pedazo de basura con las que se comerciaba en el Punto de Intercambio en el Puesto de avanzada Niima. Así que mantuvo la paz, porque no quería que le diera un ataque a la tímida Esli.

 

Una vez que la Reina Madre terminó con la comunicación, otra dama de compañía asomó la cabeza desde el vestidor, encontrándose con los ojos de Rey en el espejo.

 

\- Su Gracia, ¿Está absolutamente _segura_ de que no desea cambiarse? - le imploró Janassa – ¿Quizás el vestido de seda estrellada Denebrillan con esa adorable estola de piel de potolli?

 

\- Nop – dijo Rey con firmeza – Me habéis metido en este vestido esta mañana y no me vais a sacar de él hasta la hora de dormir – además, el corte del vestido verde azulado le permitía librarse de uno de esos malditos corsés. Siempre comía más de su tope durante las fiestas, y había aprendido por las malas que no había ninguna otra sensación en la galaxia más incómoda que hacer estallar _literalmente_ las costuras del corsé al final de la velada.

 

Janassa suspiró pero se dirigió obediente hacia el tocador para arreglar el maquillaje de Rey.

 

\- ¿Sabe, _Chume'da_? - reflexionó mientras aplicaba corrector fresco sobre las ojeras de Rey – El otro día estaba pensando que el Emperador Ren no es tan feo para ser un extranjero. En mi opinión, en lo que respecta a la apariencia física, podríais haberlo tenido mucho peor.

 

\- Gracias por intentar hacerme sentir mejor – bromeó Rey.

 

Janassa se rió.

 

\- ¡Lo digo en serio! En uno poco taciturno pero es alto y tiene un bonito pelo. ¿Verdad, Esli?

 

\- Yo lo encuentro aterrador – confesó la otra chica con un escalofrío – vestido así todo de negro. Y esa _cicatriz_ …

 

\- Le hace parecer _peligroso_ – declaró emocionada Janassa - ¿Cómo crees que se la hizo? Es un Sith, ¿no?

 

Esli bajó la voz hasta un susurro.

 

\- He oído que _antes_ era un Jedi. Y que entonces traicionó a Luke Skywalker y destruyó la academia que estaba en una de las lunas de Yavin en el Borde Exterior.

 

\- Deberías dejar de leer prensa basura – se burló Janassa – Casi nada resulta ser verdad.

 

\- Bueno, creo que _El Cotilleo Galáctico_ acertó en algo – murmuró Esli con una rara chispa de cabezonería mientras enrollaba un mechón de pelo de Rey alrededor de una plancha rizadora - ¿Cómo sino explicas que la Orden Jedi nunca acudiera en ayuda de la República? Algo debió de haberles pasado.

 

\- Algo les _pasó_ , hace medio siglo – discutió Janassa – Fueron barridos por el imperio de Palpatine. Luke Skywalker es un _mito_.

 

Rey solo pudo quedarse allí sentada y maravillarse ante la naturaleza extraña de la verdad, en como las gotas de los secretos de estado habían podido llegar a las masas por el boca a boca, o por las ondas de la HoloNet. Sospechaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los detalles del parentesco de Kylo se filtrara al resto de la corte hapana. Mientras tanto, tomaba nota del conocimiento de que las publicaciones de la prensa basura de poca monta podían ser ocasionalmente fiables, después de todo.

 

\- Tal vez la _Chume'da_ sepa más que nosotras – se aventuró tímidamente Esli – Habéis estado fuera en la galaxia, Su Gracia, y podéis usar la Fuerza. ¿Habéis conocido alguna vez a Luke Skywalker?

 

Rey se salvó de tener que decir una mentira cuando Janassa hizo un sonido de impaciencia con la parte de atrás de la garganta.

 

\- Me gustaría más hablar del prometido de Su Gracia.

 

Rey miró fijamente su propio reflejo, deseando que no se sonrojara. No hubo manera, pues el rojo se encendió en sus mejillas bajo el colorete rosa pétalo que Janassa había aplicado.

 

\- Realmente no hay nada de lo que hablar. Es desagradable. Estoy segura de que se hizo la cicatriz porque alguien se hartó de su bocaza.

 

Esli y Janassa estallaron en carcajadas escandalizadas, y una sonrisa estiró de las comisuras de los labios de Rey. Sus damas de compañía aún estaban en la adolescencia y a veces podían ser caprichosas e irreverentes, pero estar cerca de ellas hacía que Rey se sintiera como la niña que la vida no le había permitido ser.

 

\- Y por cierto, hablando de su boca – empezó a decir Janassa – es muy…

 

\- ¡T… tú, detente ahí! - balbuceó Rey, provocando otra ronda de carcajadas de las otras dos personas que había en la habitación con las que no estaba dispuesta a unirse. Se negaba a hablar de los labios de Kylo Ren. Precisamente porque había empezado a notarlos por la misma razón que evidentemente había hecho Janassa.

 

Una orden de la _Chume'da_ era una orden, así que Janassa no siguió con el tema. Sin embargo, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con una alegría cariñosa mientras aplicaba brillo en polvo sobre el puente de la nariz de Rey.

 

\- ¿Existe el cortejo más allá del Velo, Su Gracia? Aquí nos damos pequeñas muestras de nuestro afecto, enviamos cartas de amor, nos estrechamos las manos, robamos un beso o dos. ¿Es igual en el resto de la galaxia?

 

\- No sabría decirte – respondió Rey – Nunca tuve tiempo para nada de eso – y entonces se le ocurrió que lo que Janassa había dicho no se ajustaba a sus propias observaciones de la cultura hapana – Además, pensaba que la mayoría de los matrimonios eran concertados aquí.

 

\- Sí, pero _hay_ algunos que se casan por amor – dijo Janassa – La prima de Esli, por ejemplo. La Marquesa de Sevanar.

 

Esli asintió.

 

\- Ella y su marido fueron novios desde niños. Realmente su historia es como un cuento de hadas.

 

\- Espero ser tan afortunada algún día – dijo Janassa, con la suave sonrisa de alguien que aún no se ha cansado de la vida en el corazón del Consorcio – Y para vos, _Chume'da_ , espero que el Emperador Ren os enamore apropiadamente, al menos un poco. Besos robados y todo.

 

Esli soltó una risita nerviosa. Rey gruñó.

 

*

 

Como era apropiado para la ocasión, Moreem y el resto de las _Chume'doro_ de Rey estaban vestidas con una versión dorada y opalescente de su armadura ceremonial, sin máscara y con ostentosas capas color zafiro. En total contraste con la alegría de las damas de compañía, más parecía que la estaban acompañando a un funeral que a un banquete, sus ojos duros como el pedernal y sus bocas apretadas en finas líneas. Las damas por otro lado no ocultaban su emoción, Esli y Janassa compartían susurros con Niobe, Vanya y Sayl, los dobladillos de sus vestidos color pastel se deslizaban sobre las baldosas de mármol siguiendo a Rey a través de los brillantes pasillos de Per'Agthra.

 

\- Parecéis tan feliz como yo, Mayor Espara – observó Rey.

 

\- Eso no es verdad, Su Gracia, si no os importa que lo diga – gruñó Moreem – Uno oye rumores en las Fuerzas Armadas. El Emperador Ren no es un hombre amable.

 

Rey se preguntó si la mayor hablaba sobre la reputación de Kylo en general o específicamente de la escaramuza en Stalsinek IV, pero no indagó más. Tampoco reprendió a Moreem por hablar fuera de lugar. Aunque estaba tomando medidas para asegurar que los hapanos aceptaran su compromiso, era un alivio saber que al menos algunos de _ellos_ estaban de su parte en lugar de animarla a morrearse con su némesis.

 

La entrada al Salón del Banquete Real estaba localizado al final de una alfombra roja desplegada a lo largo de un ancho pasillo iluminado con lámparas incandescentes que tenían la forma de antorchas. Ta'a Chume, Isolder, y los invitados ya estaban sentados dentro, así que solo estaban Kylo y su séquito esperando a Rey junto a las puertas abiertas. Primero le vio de perfil, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras conversaba con Daala en voz baja. Junto a ellos y a Hux había otras tres personas cuya identidad no le llevó mucho reconocer, pero todo pensamiento de estudiar las facciones desenmascaradas de Hircine, Boethiah y Jyggalag Ren desapareció de la mente de Rey cuando Kylo registró que se aproximaba y se giró hacia ella, enderezando su postura.

 

“ _No va de negro_ ”, fue su primera reacción y la más instintiva. La iluminación blanca plateada que brindaban las lámparas resaltaban el azul medianoche de su frac con corte de cuello alto, adornado con un suntuoso brocado dorado y que revelaba la camisa blanca marfil estriada de seda que llevaba debajo. El corte fino de sus pantalones azules de gala favorecían sus caderas esbeltas, sus muslos musculosos, y la atlética longitud de sus piernas. Con su natural expresión arrogante que solo se suavizaba mínimamente por el pelo negro y espeso que caía alrededor del rostro en ondas casuales pero elegantes, parecía de arriba abajo como el joven emperador que era, irradiando poder y confianza.

 

Detrás de Rey, una de las damas de compañía, que sonaba como Vanya, soltó una risita antes de ser silenciada por las otras cuatro mientras las respectivas comitivas se apartaban, formando un semicírculo alrededor de Kylo y Rey cuando ella se detuvo frente a él.

 

“ _Kriff_ ”, pensó Rey, mirando fijamente los ojos de Kylo, que se habían vuelto de un tono marrón más claro en el resplandor de las lámparas y de alguna forma parecían mucho más dulces por eso, pero sin ser menos penetrantes en su escrutinio, “ _los emperadores no se inclinan pero, ¿se supone que debo hacer una reverencia? La Chume'da solo hace reverencias a la Reina Madre pero técnicamente él me supera en rango..._ ”.

 

Después de un momento que pareció ser de vacilación por parte de él, Kylo le ofreció el brazo rígido. Los meses de clases de etiqueta entraron en acción y Rey metió la mano automáticamente en el hueco de su codo, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar como de cálido y sólido se sentía a través de la manga de la chaqueta bajos sus dedos.

 

\- ¿Preparada? - preguntó él con una voz destinada solo a sus oídos, un sonido grave y quedo que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

 

No confiaba en su voz para hablar, así que Rey asintió, y Kylo la condujo hacia adelante, a través del marco de la puerta y al interior de una sala llena de luz, música y personas resplandecientes. Era todo lo que podía hacer para aguantar.

 

*

 

Kylo no creía que estuviese exagerando al pensar en que había visto calles de ciudad más cortas que la mesa colocada en la Sala de Banquetes, cubierta por un mantel blanco y una serie de arreglos florales de gran variedad, centros de mesa hechos de cristal y oro, copas con joyas incrustadas, platos de porcelana, y cubertería de plata vermeil. Las sillas parecían estar forjadas de oro macizo, los cojines de terciopelo carmesí oscuro, y la gente sentada sobre ellos se pusieron en pie a la vez ante la entrada del Emperador y la _Chume'da_ , con la excepción de la Reina Madre, que observaba astuta desde la cabecera de la mesa como una guía escolta guiaba a Kylo y a Rey a las dos sillas vacías que estaban una justo al lado de la otra, notó Kylo con cierta alarma, y que estaban justo en el centro de la mesa. Estaría rodeado por hapanos durante toda la cena, aislado efectivamente de Hux, Daala y sus caballeros. Ir a esa cosa había sido un error.

 

Los delgados dedos de Rey se clavaban en el brazo de Kylo mientras seguían a la escolta. “ _Está nerviosa”_ , se dio cuenta, miró hacia abajo para ver su labio inferior temblando como si se lo estuviera mordiendo desde dentro. Quien quiera que le hubiese aplicado el maquillaje, probablemente una de esas adolescentes infernales que la habían perseguido a lo largo del pasillo, había hecho un trabajo excelente al resaltar la piel brillante y las mejillas rosadas, pero ninguna máscara o pintura color champagne podía ocultar el temor en sus ojos avellana, no cuando estaba tan cerca de él.

 

\- No es demasiado tarde para huir – bromeó.

 

\- Estoy con tacones – respondió ella.

 

\- Por _eso_ pareces más alta – comentó – Aunque no mucho.

 

\- No _todos_ podemos ser árboles gigantes, mi señor – resopló ella, y estaba tan extrañamente adorable en ese momento, en el desafío que cubría el ataque de nervios que estaba intentando ocultar, con el pelo castaño suelto sobre los hombros que caían desde debajo de su tiara de plata, que la boca de Kylo se suavizó con el comienzo de un sonrisa genuina.

 

El cuarteto de cuerda que estaba en la esquina se había lanzado a una pieza nueva por la entrada de Kylo y Rey, y estaban sonando las elegantes notas del famoso laúd hapano cuando Rey tomó asiento en su lugar asignado. Los otros comensales la siguieron, junto con Kylo, cuyo brazo no, _no_ , se sintió repentinamente desprovisto de su toque.

 

*

 

La cocina era uno de los aspectos de la cultura de su padre que Rey no tenía problemas en abrazar de todo corazón hasta ese momento. Para alguien que había subsistido con carne-vegetal y polialmidón durante catorce años de su vida y luego con las nutrientes pero insulsas raciones militares que servían en el comedor de la Resistencia, los platos hapanos eran un abanico de delicias con sus complejas especias, atractivos aromas y suculentas texturas.

 

Lamentablemente, las peculiares circunstancias de esa noche garantizaban que fuera incapaz de prestar mucha atención a la comida como normalmente hacía. Con Kylo sentado a su lado y con todos los demás sometiéndolos a los dos a un escrutinio propio de un halcón, los tres tipos de aperitivos que fueron llevados por los droides de servicio de primer plato, el faisán en terrina con una compota de cebolla roja, el pez raya con puré de guisantes y menta, y tarta de higos y queso de gill-cabra, todo le sabía a cenizas en la boca. Ciertamente no ayudaba que hubiese recaído sobre ella el hacer las presentaciones necesarias entre Kylo y la gente cerca de ellos, y ahora esos caballeros y señoras estuvieran dejando caer conversaciones diseñadas para no ocultar _nada_ su descontento con el compromiso.

 

\- Creo, Su Majestad, que usted y Su Gracia se conocían desde antes de la caída de la República – ronroneó Verisya Galney, la Ducha de Terephon de pelo dorado - ¿Le importaría ilustrarnos sobre la naturaleza de esa relación?

 

Rey contuvo el aliento. Todos en la mesa ya sabían en qué consistía, si no los detalles esenciales, si una idea vaga y general. Solo querían hacer a Kylo tropezar.

 

Hubo un breve silencio mientras comía algo de su tarta, ganando obviamente tiempo para formular una respuesta diplomática.

 

\- Hace tres años, mientras conducía operaciones de inteligencia, se me informó de la presencia de un individuo sensible a la Fuerza proveniente de un planeta desértico – dijo al final – Intenté convencerla de que se uniera a mi causa. No tuve éxito.

 

Rey habría resoplado ante la irónica fineza de Kylo pero algo más llamó su atención. Ante su mención de la Fuerza, varias miradas se movieron sutilmente hacia las jaulas de ysalamiris de las paredes antes de volverse hacia él. “ _Realmente la temen_ ”, pensó Rey, recordando sus primeros días en la corte cuando Ta'a Chume la había aconsejado que guardara su sable láser y que se abstuviera de usar sus habilidades. “ _Nos temen_ ”.

 

Se contuvo a si misma frunciendo el ceño. No había un _nosotros_ cuando se trataba de ella y Kylo Ren. Podía estar casándose con él, pero _no_ estaba de su lado.

 

“Cielos, _voy_ a casarme con _él_.”

 

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa punzada de pánico que le recorría el cuerpo, como cuando el primer impulso del _X'us'R'iia_ pasaba por los estrechos pasos de Kelvin Ravine, con mucho más peso porque Kylo estaba a su lado, increíblemente guapo e imperial en azul marino y oro oscuro.

 

\- ¿Es eso lo que estaba haciendo en Stalsinek IV, Su Majestad? - preguntó Jobal Feara, un lord corpulento y mayor del sistema Wodan - ¿Reclutando?

 

\- Llámelo un asunto inacabado entre su _Chume'da_ y yo – respondió tenso Kylo – Sin embargo, a juzgar por el hecho de que _tienen_ una _Chume'da_ , me aventuraría a decir que todo salió bien al final.

 

Le estaba recordando a la corte que Kira Ka Djo solo había sido encontrada por él. Lo que en cierta manera era verdad, pero eso no lo hacía menos _irritante_ , así que Rey no pudo culpar a la Condesa Rakshesh de Harterra cuando bramó:

 

\- ¡Cometió una invasión y una destrucción de la propiedad, mató a veinte de nuestros soldados, y robó uno de nuestros cazas estelares, Emperador Ren! ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a confiar en la Primera Orden después de eso?

 

La mano enguantada de Kylo se tensó alrededor de su tenedor.

 

\- No lamento mis actos, ya que hice lo que había que hacerse en ese momento. El _objetivo_ de este nuevo tratado es la de prevenir más discordia entre nuestros reinos. Una vez que se ratifique, le aseguro, Condesa, que no seré _yo_ el primero en incumplir los términos.

 

Más de un par de ojos se volvieron hacia Rey. Se dio cuenta de que estaban esperando a que ella defendiera el compromiso o se uniera para reducir al enemigo, y las siguientes palabras que salieran de su boca dictarían el flujo de la conversación.

 

Pero su mente se había quedado en blanco. El sentido común le exigía que presentara un frente unido con el Emperador de la Primera Orden, pero ¿cómo podía parecer que se sometía tan dócilmente a un matrimonio forzado? “ _Salva a tus amigos. Salva a la gente de tu padre, que son tu gente también_ ”, le rogó una voz interior, solo para ser ahogada por otra voz que gritaba, “ _sálvate_ a ti misma, _Rey de Jakku_ ”.

 

\- Esta terrina es sublime, ¿no creen? - balbuceó.

 

Lord Feara frunció el ceño en completa confusión.

 

\- ¿Su Gracia?

 

\- La terrina – repitió Rey en poco más que un susurro dolido – La jefa de cocina se ha superado a si misma esta noche.

 

La Ducha Galney fue la primera en moverse en la quietud abrupta y tensa, llevándose el tenedor a los labios, y tomando un pequeño bocado del plato mencionado.

 

\- Sí – dijo lentamente – es exquisito.

 

\- Una maravilla – se apresuró a opinar la prima de Esli, Ysanne Sevanar. Era una joven esbelta de piel color crema y un cabello lacio negro azabache, y unos oscuros ojos almendrados que casi eran suplicantes cuando se volvió hacia la Condesa Rakshesh - ¿Sería erróneo suponer que un faisán tan fino solo podría provenir de Harterra, mi señora?

 

La fiera y anciana condesa pareció sorprendida por un momento, y más que un poco molesta de que la discusión hubiera tomado una dirección completamente diferente, pero las norma sociales dictaminaban que respondiera a la pregunta de Ysanne:

 

\- Para nada, mi querida marquesa. Harterra se enorgullece de ser el único proveedor de Ta'a Chume'Dan de este ave de caza en particular. Es una de nuestras exportaciones principales, seguido solo por la piedra lunar.

 

En ese momento, el marido de Ysanne dio un apenas perceptible respingo, Rey sospechaba que su esposa le había dado una patada bajo la mesa, y entonces habló:

 

\- Yo mismo he estado pensando en entrar en la industria minera – era un hombre de pelo rizado y ojos azules, una sonrisa irónica y una manera lánguida de hablar – ¿Quizás la Condesa Rakshesh podría darme algunos consejos?

 

Rey hizo una anotación mental para agradecerle a los Sevanars que la conversación girara hacia la minería. A su lado, Kylo se frotaba la boca decorosamente con una servilleta, pero notó la curva hacia arriba de sus labios y un destello blanco, unos dientes ligeramente torcidos que asomaban detrás de la tela. ¿Se estaba _riendo_? La mirada divertida que le lanzó sirvió para probar sus sospechas. Se estaba riendo de _ella_ por balbucear de forma idiota acerca de la terrina. ¡Cómo se atrevía!

 

Rey estuvo que echaba humo lo que duró la sopa, una deliciosa crema ácida de remolacha, y los entrantes, pero propuso sonreír amablemente y entablar conversaciones corteses con el resto de nobles. Kylo también pilló el ritmo, hablando en voz baja con Daemora AlGray, que estaba sentada a su derecha y gradualmente lo iba introduciendo en su propio círculo de matronas de la alta sociedad. Todo iba bien, en su mayor parte. Más apartados en la mesa, Hux, Daala, y los Caballeros de Ren se mantenían aislados pero nadie parecía inclinado a empezar a arrojar vino a la cara de nadie. Rey podía relajarse...

 

Kylo se inclinó hacia ella:

 

\- ¿Le gustaría a mi señora compartir su opinión de experta culinaria sobre el pichón asado? - le murmuró en el oído.

 

\- Muy gracioso – gruñó ella.

 

\- ¿Supongo que eso significa que es menos que _sublime_?

 

\- _Tú eres_ menos que sublime.

 

Kylo exhaló ese sonido de risa estrangulada otra vez, la que Rey había oído por primera vez en el jardín. Se preguntó cómo se le vería cuando realmente sonriera, cómo sonaría cuando riera abiertamente. Se preguntó si el rostro que enseñaría entonces le recordaría a Leia o a Han.

 

\- ¿Permanecerá Su Gracia con nosotras después de las nupcias? - preguntó Verisya, haciendo que Rey se estirara inmediatamente en su asiento y apartara la mirada de Kylo - ¿O la corte de la _Chume'da_ se reubicará a la capital de la Primera Orden?

 

\- Me quedo aquí, Lady Galney – respondió Rey, y una oleada visible de alivio pasó a través de los hapanos. Su corazón se calentó un poco. No _entendía_ totalmente a esa gente, pero por toda su altivez y pomposidad y astucia viperina, creían firmemente en que ella pertenecía allí entre ellos, y eso era conmovedor. En cierta forma.

 

\- Recuerdo cuando nacisteis – le dijo Lord Feara a Rey con un cariño ronco – Tocaron las campanas de la Torre Luz de Estrellas toda la mañana y toda la tarde. Me dio un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero nadie habría _soñado_ con irse de Ta'a Chume'Dan en ese momento. Hubo celebraciones y festejos, incluso en las calles.

 

\- El nacimiento de la próxima Reina Madre siempre es una ocasión feliz – dijo Daemora – Por supuesto, Su Real Alteza probablemente lo recuerda de forma diferente.

 

Los más mayores se rieron. Rey miró por encima de la mesa a su padre, que estaba conversando con Beed Thane y Ta'a Chume y era inconsciente de que en ese momento era el tema de la conversación.

 

\- ¿Qué hizo el Príncipe… mi padre?

 

\- Estaba corriendo de un lado a otro como uno de nuestros faisanes después de cortarles la cabeza – resopló la Condesa Rakshesh – Veréis, vuestra madre estuvo de parto toda la noche, ya que Lady Teneniel insistió en dar a luz de manera natural de acuerdo a las creencias de su gente. El Príncipe Isolder estaba muy preocupado, amenazó con tirar al médico a las mazmorras y asistir el parto él mismo.

 

\- Le dije: “Su Alteza, por favor, cálmese, ¿quiere un trago?” - continuó Lord Feara – ¡Entonces inmediatamente me amenazó a _mi_ con tirarme a las mazmorras junto al pobre médico!

 

Su parte de la mesa estalló en carcajadas. No pasó mucho antes de que Rey se les uniera, con una risa burbujeando en su garganta ante la imagen mental de su respetable padre ordenando a la Guardia Real que arrestara a gente al azar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose con fuerza y durante largo rato, y, cuando terminó, cuando se hubo calmado, Kylo estaba paralizado en su asiento, mirándola fijamente como si nunca la hubiese visto antes. El hombre parecía completamente _pasmado_.

 

\- ¿Qué? - siseó Rey después de comprobar furtivamente que todos los demás estaban demasiado entretenidos en su risa y en el recuerdo para notar nada - ¿Por qué me miras así?

 

\- Nada – Kylo sacudió la cabeza como si se la aclarara. Y entonces él… Hizo algo _raro_.

 

Extendió la mano para de alguna forma… _rozar_ con sus dedos enguantados la manga verde azulada del vestido que le cubría la parte superior del brazo. Parecía demasiado deliberado para ser accidental, pero apartó la mano tan rápidamente como si le quemara. Como ella continuaba frunciendo el ceño hacia él, perpleja, él devolvió su atención a la comida, y no volvió a mirarla por un largo, largo rato.

 

*

 

Kylo nunca había sido de grandes eventos. En una antigua vida ahora perdida, había soportado una gran cantidad de galas a las que Leia le arrastraba, a veces junto con Han cuando aún mantenían la fantasía de una familia normal y feliz. Mientras que una parte de Kylo podía reunir algo del desdén del recuerdo de ese niño larguirucho que era todo orejas y codos y que estaba levemente traumatizado por la multitud de personas cuyos crueles pensamientos, sobre su apariencia, actitud y su linaje de medio contrabandista, podía oír tan claramente como si esas ideas estuvieran en su propia cabeza, también había otra parte de él que nunca lo había superado. Incluso aunque ahora las cosas eran diferentes y había aprendido hacía mucho a escudarse de los estímulos externos no deseados, alegremente se habría ido corriendo a retirarse a sus aposentos a la primera oportunidad.

 

“ _Es el puro artificio de todo esto_ ”, reflexionó. Con la excepción de su propio séquito, y ni siquiera estaba seguro acerca de Hux, todos en esa mesa no dudarían en ordenar su asesinato si creyeran que podrían librarse. Y aún así ahí estaban, comiendo y charlando como si nada fuera mal, y tenía que interpretar su papel porque eso era lo que los políticos _hacían_.

 

Ben Solo había temido convertirse en su padre. Quizás debería haber estado más asustado de convertirse en su madre.

 

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Rey y a cómo se había reído de la anécdota de Lord Feara. Por alguna razón, Kylo había esperado un sonido más ligero que el aire para complementar su elegante vestido y su majestuoso entorno, pero la risa de Rey había sido vibrante, armoniosa, ligeramente basta en su contorno. Había sido un momento sin falsedad, la primera vez que la había visto reír, sus brillantes ojos avellana cálido como el brandy. Había dado tirones a los bordes deshilachados de su alma.

 

Revisó su conclusión anterior. Rey no daría ninguna orden para asesinarlo. “ _Me mataría ella misma_ ”, pensó, y fue con algo peligrosamente cercano al afecto, porque eso la convertía en la persona más genuina de esa habitación.

 

En mitad del sorbete, un silencio cayó sobre el final de la mesa más cercana a la entrada, uno que se extendía gradualmente al resto de comensales. Daemora se detuvo en mitad de una divertida historia sobre su debut, su boca abierta en mitad de una frase ante la visión de algo a la izquierda de Kylo.

 

Se volvió hacia donde ella, y todos los demás, estaban mirando. Una figura masculina y flaca estaba de pie en la puerta abierta, vestido con un conjunto que no habría desentonado en las sórdidas cantinas frecuentadas por piratas y cazadores de recompensas por toda la galaxia: una armadura de cuero negro equipada con tachuelas de latón, botas altas y una capa negra, dos blasters enfundados en el ancho cinturón de herramientas que le colgaba casualmente de la cintura. El recién llegado tenía poco más de veinte años, pelo oscuro que le caía sobre la frente en ondas despeinadas y ojos violetas que _brillaban_ con furia apenas controlada mientras recorría el Salón del Banquete con ellos. Las expresiones de la gente que le devolvían la vista iban desde la confusión por parte de Rey y Kylo a la total alarma por parte de los nobles hapanos.

 

\- ¿Quién es ese? - preguntó Rey, sonando curiosa pero con cuidado de mantener la voz baja como si estuviera respetando la dramática atmósfera.

 

\- Problemas – fue Ysanne quien respondió, agitada – El sobrino de Lady Daemora, de una rama cadete. Aleson Gray.

 

\- _Odia_ a la Primera Orden – añadió Verisya, lanzando una mirada en dirección a Kylo que podría haber pasado por nerviosismo en alguien más propenso en mostrar sus emociones – Esto no es nada bueno.


End file.
